EL AMOR DESPUES DEL AMOR
by YOGINNY
Summary: [capitulo14]¿El color?pregunto¿Que color?Harry se miro las piernas y noto un rosado color. No parecía aquel que se adquiría cuando se quemaba con el sol, o el color de los pantalones que Zarah le había regalado…más bien parecía el cabello de Tonks
1. Chapter 1

**Ya se que deben estar pensando…si, puedo verlos a través de la computadora… (¡No otra vez!)…pero si…soy yo. Con una nueva historia. Es un post-Hogwarts y aunque les cueste creerlo me parece que me gusta como va la idea. Algo de humor, romanticismo, peleas, mentiras…en fin, lo que nos pasa a todos…jejeje…espero les guste y la terminen aceptando. A mi me parece que si les gustara. Un bezo. YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 1: Y EMPIEZA CON SORPRESA**

En un edificio algo antiguo de las afueras del Londres muggles, en un habitación completamente turbada y carente de limpieza, sobre una cama desordenada se encontraba un chico de alrededor de 23 años con el cabello azabache todo enredado y cayendo sobre su cara, usando solamente unos boxer negros con líneas rosadas en los bordes, roncando como si nunca más fuera a despertar, y seguramente hubiera seguido así, a no ser…

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-grito una voz algo gruesa detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Harry Potter se levanto con grandes instintos asesinos hacia quien fuera que haya gritado y abrió la puerta con furia. Camino directamente a la puerta de donde había provenido el grito y se encontró con una imagen poco más que patética.

-Realmente estas en estado deplorable-le dijo el pelinegro a su amigo el pelirrojo cuando lo encontró caído en pleno baño-y por favor cúbrete…-le dijo extendiendo sus manos para cubrir estratégicamente las partes del pelirrojo.

Ron tomo la toalla cubriendo sus partes íntimas y se paro sobandose el trasero con dolor. Se había estado bañando y en un intento por salir de la bañera saltando, como lo había hecho Spiderman en la ultima película muggle que fue a ver con Harry, cayo sentado en el frío y mojado suelo del baño.

-Parece que el compromiso te pone tonto-le dijo Harry mientras se servia café en una taza verde que decía su nombre y volvía a aparecer a la vista del pelirrojo, que ya había logrado salir del baño.

-No…-se quejo el pelirrojo, aunque interiormente sabia que el pelinegro tenia razón. Ron tenía pensado proponerle matrimonio a su novia esa misma noche cuando la lleve a cenar a un restaurante romántico cerca del lago.

-A mi me parece que si…tranquilo compañero seguro que acepta-le dijo Harry dando un gran sorbo a su café.-En cambio yo debería ser el preocupado…

-¿Zarah?-pregunto Ron sacando una camisa negra de su ropero dispuesto a salir.

-Sip…me tiene cansado…

-Yo te dije que no soportarías más de un año…esta loca…-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se terminaba de vestir. En eso tocaron la puerta con fuerza entonando la característica música que anunciaba la llegada de la rubia novia de Harry.-Además de insoportable…

Harry miro a su amigo algo enojado y camino hasta la puerta. Suspirando resignado termino abriéndola. Una chica rubia y de cabellera abundante y abultada se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa seductora. Tenía los labios pintados de un rojo furioso y llevaba una cartera que le combinaba perfectamente con el vestido atigrado que llevaba bajo el tapado de oso. Claro, Zarah Fridemberg no se podía vestir de otra forma, ella era actriz.

-Zarah…-dijo Harry dándole un frió beso en los labios, pero la chica lo tomo por la cara y lo beso con fuerza, dejándole la marca roja de sus labios en los del pelinegro.

-Weasley…-dijo la rubia cuando entro y le tiro el tapado de oso que tenia encima en la cara al pelirrojo que se hizo el que no lo vio y lo dejo caer.-¿Que no viste el tapado?

-Ah… ¿esto?-dijo señalándolo con desagrado-perdón…no toco animales muertos…-le dijo con desprecio.

Harry miro a su amigo enojado. Entendía que Ron no soporte a Zarah, pero tampoco era como para que la trate mal. Sabia que Ron no la quería por dos fáciles y perceptibles razones: Zarah tenia esos aires de estrella insoportables y además Ron aun quería a Harry como cuñado, en especial ahora que Ginny estaba en medio de una relación más que madura y a Ron no le agradaba para nada la idea de ver a su hermanita casada con semejante zángano.

Por su parte Harry habría estado en las nubes en su relación con Zarah que en tres días alcanzaría el glorioso record de ocho meses, si no fuera porque recientemente la rubia mostró la hilacha y dejo ver su completo desequilibrio mental. Ahora Harry tenía las ideas claras, debía alejarse de esa chica, pero le era, en el completo sentido de la palabra, imposible.

Parecía que la chica tenía un radar para detectar esas situaciones y terminaba cambiando el tema. O haciendo a Harry pedirle perdón por cualquier cosa.

-Como sea cariño-dijo la rubia volviéndose a Harry-te vine a buscar para almorzar, más tarde tengo que ir a un programa de televisión muggle…ahora con la nueva película que estoy filmando me quieren en todos lados…

Ron rodó los ojos con desagrado y se metió en su cuarto cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Harry vio como su novia ponía cara de satisfecha y se acercaba a el provocativamente.

-No…no puedo…tengo una reunión en la academia…me llamaron de urgencia…-le dijo esquivando sus manos y en especial sus larguisimas uñas rojo furioso.

-Te queda tan sexy ese bóxer…-le dijo sin darle importancia al comentario anterior de Harry. El pelinegro enrojeció levemente e intento alejar a la chica de el, pero ella estaba demasiado empecinada con besarle el cuello.

Harry estaba a punto de ceder cuando Ron salio rápidamente de su habitación como si hubiera visto al fantasma de Voldemort apuntarle con la varita. Zarah giro los ojos y se alejo de su novio enojada, mientras que Harry le agradecía al espectro de su mayor enemigo haber aparecido en ese momento.

-¿Que paso Ron?-le preguntó al pelirrojo, mientras veía como el chico se subía a su precario sillón y empuñaba un almohadón cual espada.

-U-una a-araña…-dijo el chico con los ojos algo desorbitados. Zarah comenzó a reír como desquiciada, lo que hizo a Harry asustar-Pero si era gigante y…y peluda y me mirada a los ojos como diciendo _te voy a comer…_

-Ron…las arañas no hablan…-le dijo Harry quitándole el almohadón y obligándolo a sentarse, detrás suyo Zarah seguía riendo.-No puedes seguir teniéndole miedo a las arañaste vas a casar Ron…

-¿Weasley se casa?-pregunto la voz de la rubia insoportable presente en la habitación haciendo a los dos hombres girar su vista a ella. Harry trago saliva anticipándose a la reprimenda que le iba a mandar su amigo, mientras que Ron miro a cualquier lado evitando matar a la rubia con la mirada, claro que Ron no sabia que eso no era posible.

-Si…pero

-Pero no es de tu incumbencia…-le dijo Ron saltando de su lugar. La rubia lo miro con suficiencia y miro a los pies de Ron.

-¡Mira!...una arañita…-dijo señalando el suelo. Ron salto en el aire aferrándose al cuello de Harry que lo alzo por sobre el suelo, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su posición y tiro a Ron al sillón.

-Zarah…-le advirtió Harry a su novia, mientras se volvía a su amigo y lo amenazaba con la mirada para que deje de pelear el también.

-Lo siento, osito…-dijo la rubia mientras Ron comenzaba a reír por el tierno apodo de su amigo-pero es que tu amigo es tan insoportable…-dijo mientras tomaba un cachete de Ron y lo apretaba entre sus dedos. Ron quito la mano con furia.

-Te dije que no toco animales muertos…-dijo el pelirrojo con malicia. Zarah dio un gritito de enfado y Harry tuvo que intervenir por vez número ciento cuarenta y seis. Ron y Zarah se odiaron desde que se conocieron.

-De acuerdo…se termino…-dijo el pelinegro ubicándose entre su mejor amigo y la que con ayuda de los dioses pronto seria la loca de su ex novia.-Ron… ¿no tienes que ir por Hermione?...

El pelirrojo asintió y salio del lugar con aires de haber ganado esta batalla. No bien salio de su departamento Ron saco un pequeño pergamino y anoto un palito más bajo su nombre, ahora le ganaba a Zarah setenta y cuatro a setenta y dos. Rió contento y bajo las escaleras ovacionándose a el mismo. Mientras que dentro del departamento Harry se maldecía interiormente por correr a su amigo y no a su novia que ahora volvía a tener intenciones carnívoras con respecto a su cuello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione miro por la ventanilla del auto en el que iba junto a Ginny con una mirada algo triste. No sabia porque pero una sensación de insuficiencia le llenaba el pecho. En realidad tenia todo lo que quería, trabajaba en el Ministerio en una nueva sección de la que era jefa que se encargaba de interceder entre sus los elfos domésticos y sus amos, estaba de novia desde hacia ya cinco años y pronto se iría a vivir sola. Para cualquiera ella debería ser feliz, sin embargo algo le faltaba.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la pelirroja presente mirando con desconfianza al taxista que las llevaba.

-Si, Gin…todo bien-le dijo dando un largo suspiro. Ginny no le creyó en lo más mínimo, pero igual su día era demasiado bueno como para que llegue algo a arruinarlo.

Había cenado la noche anterior con Michael para festejar sus tres meses de noviazgo y la velada fue perfecta. Cena a la luz de las velas, rosas amarillas por todos lados, un hermoso osito de peluche de regalo…perfecto, justamente lo que ella buscaba.

Bajaron cerca del Caldero Chorreante con algo de miedo. El taxista tenia una cara poco amigable y se quedo mirando a Ginny como tratando de adivinar que había debajo de su vestido. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de un edificio pequeño se detuvieron.

Hacia dos semanas que estaban viendo departamentos en el Londres muggle para irse a vivir. Era hora de independizarse de sus padres.

La entrada del lugar era precaria, pero por dentro estaba perfectamente adornado con un estilo gótico. Parado junto a las escaleras un hombre de alrededor de treinta años les sonreía amablemente. Las chicas caminaron hasta el admirando cada detalle.

-Buenos días-saludo el hombre-mi nombre es Luke y soy el encargado del edificio, supongo que ustedes vienen por la bacante en el tercer piso…

-Si-se apresuro en contestar Ginny sonriendo. Hermione la miro de reojo con una ceja levantada, mientras seguían al hombre escaleras arriba.

-Ustedes son muy conocidas…Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley…ayudaron a Harry Potter a vencer al-que-ya-puede-ser-nombrado.

-¿Usted nos conoce?-le pregunto Hermione comenzando a desconfiar.

-Si…pero tranquilas…soy de los buenos-les dijo con una amplia sonrisa que hizo sonreír tontamente a ambas chicas.

-Seguro que si…-dijo Ginny sonriendo. El hombre tosió fuertemente y se recompuso a los segundos.

-Perdón…necesito mi poción…

Hermione y Ginny lo miraron sin entender. Pero luego fácilmente se olvidaron al ver el departamento ante sus ojos. Circular con dos extensas habitaciones, una pequeña cocina, chimenea y una salita que quedaba directamente a la entrada. Pero lo que más le gusto a las chicas fue el baño, enorme, con una bañera con diferentes grifos, un espejo descomunal y mucho espacio para las toallas, obsesión aun no confesada por Hermione.

-Es hermoso…-le dijo Hermione a Ginny mientras admiraba el gigantesco baño, en especial los estantes que ya se imaginaba cubiertos de toallas de diferentes tamaños y colores.

-Si…y el encargado no esta nada mal…-le dijo mirando de reojo al hombre de cabellos claros y sonrisa gigantesca.

-¡Ginny!...estas saliendo con Michael…-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.

-¿Que tiene? Eso no quiere decir que no pueda mirar…-le dijo levantando las ceja provocativamente. Hermione chasqueo la lengua y la saco del lugar.

-Bien…ya vimos todo lo que necesitamos y…

-¿A dónde firmamos?-pregunto Ginny, muy conocida por su impaciencia. El hombre sonrió alegremente.

-Perfecto…pero deberán esperar hasta mañana a que mi jefe de el permiso de entrada…-les informo el hombre.-Supongo que pueden esperar…

-Si, aunque…

-Vale la pena la espera-volvió a interrumpir Ginny con una sonrisa que ya estaba acabando con la poca paciencia de la castaña que le sonrió al hombre y arrastrando a la pelirroja del brazo la saco del departamento.

-¿Que ocurre?-dijo Ginny deteniéndose en pleno pasillo. Hermione le hizo señas que bajara la voz y recién le respondió.

-¿No te parece que hay algo extraño? No se si debemos aceptarlo…

-¡Hermione!¿De que estas hablando?...es perfecto…amplio…lujoso…-dijo Ginny relamiéndose como si estuviera describiendo una gran torta de chocolate.

-Si…nose que estaba pensando al dudar…vamos a hablar con ese guapo señor para que nos acepten-y sin decir más Hermione entro nuevamente al departamento mientras Ginny detrás suyo hacia un gracioso bailecito de victoria.

-Con esta carita de ángel puedo convencer a cualquiera…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Harry entro a la academia era ya la hora de tomar el característico te ingles, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando lo recibieron con una perfecta tacita en el escritorio de su jefe. El señor Laudrey era el nuevo jefe de la academia, recientemente nombrado y como buen amigo del profesor Dumbledore tenia por Harry un especial afecto.

-Buenas tardes, señor-saludo el pelinegro a su jefe sin sentarse. La silla era famosa por ser demasiado incomoda.

-Se ve que no tan buenas como las suyas…de cualquier forma…bienvenido, hacia mucho que no andaba por acá…

-Si…pero siempre se terminaba volviendo, es como Hogwarts…

-En eso si que tiene razón…espero volver pronto a ver a mi amigo Albus, según me dijo Minerva anda medio enfermo-le comento su jefe.

-¿Enfermo?-pregunto Harry preocupándose.

-Si…parece que unos alumnos lo flecharon con una de esas flechas del amor que venden en una tienda…precisamente la de los hermanos del señor Weasley…y anda enfermo de amor…

-Enfermo de amor…-Harry rió por un tiempo, pero al notar que Laudrey no lo hacia prefirió callar.

-Bien Harry…espero que te encuentras bien…-le dijo el anciano hombre de cabellos largos hasta la cintura, mirándolo por sobre sus anteojos.

-Si, señor…me encuentro muy bien, gracias…-dijo Harry soprendido por el comentario.

-Espero que su feroz enemigo no use esa táctica con todos sus contrincantes…-dijo señalando una marca de color morado sobre el cuello de Harry. El pelinegro ruborizo a más no poder y se llevo una mano al cuello inconscientemente.

-Esto…vera…señor…

-No tengo que ver nada, tranquilo Harry…-le dijo negando con la mano-Lo que nos reúne hoy es quizás más importante que tus enemigos internos…

-Lo escucho…-dijo el pelinegro dudando un poco si realmente era importante. El señor Laudrey solía ser tan disparatado como su amigo director.

-Recientemente hemos obtenido información sobre el movimiento de los que aun quedan del lado oscuro-empezó el hombre con su explicación tendiéndole a Harry una carpeta-parece que luego de la captura de Lucius y la muerte de Narcisa su hijo Draco que había desaparecido esta en estos momentos retornando a Londres.

-¿A buscar venganza?-pregunto Harry recordando al Draco Malfoy de la época escolar.

-No lo sabemos Harry, pero eso nos tememos…

-Entonces hay que apresarlo apenas llegue…- sugirió el pelinegro parándose en su lugar.

-No, me temo que no es tan fácil-le dijo el hombre calmándolo y obligando a Harry a sentarse-desde que desapareció estuvo llevando una vida normal, es más, llego incluso a rodearse de muggles para pasar desapercibido ante los ojos del resto de los mortífagos…

-¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El mismo Draco Malfoy que en la escuela no podía estar cerca ni de un sangre impura, como el los llamaba?-pregunto Harry sin llegar a creérselo.

-El mismo…-fue la única respuesta. Harry tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para poder cerrar la boca.

-¿La Orden sabe de esto?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Por supuesto…pero hay otras cosas más que ver…por eso este tema fue delegado a mi criterio…

-Entiendo…

-El señor Malfoy actualmente esta llegando a Londres para abrir un restaurante en la calle principal de Hogsmade.

-¿Malfoy cocinero?-pregunto Harry imaginándose interiormente a Malfoy con un gorro y con la cara llena de harina, al tiempo que se le quemaba toda la cocina.

-No es cocinero…es el dueño, pero necesita un cocinero, así que pensamos que…

-Yo no puedo ir…Malfoy no me contratarías nunca…aunque si quiere humillarme podría hacerlo perfectamente…

-No pensamos en usted…

-¿Ron?...Ron no sabe hacer ni una tostada…es demasiado despistado…

-¿Puede dejar de interrumpirme?-dijo el hombre comenzando a perder la paciencia. Harry bajo la cabeza apenado.-Pensamos en la señorita Weasley…

-¿Ginny, pero si Ginny ni siquiera termino de estudiar…además es muy peligroso, puede…

-El trabajo de Auror es siempre peligroso, señor Potter-dijo el hombre mientras que Harry pensaba que ya no era Harry, ahora era señor Potter-la señorita Weasley esta cursando ya sus ultimas materias y en toda su carrera le fue muy bien…

-Si, pero…

-Pero, no se preocupe que no estará sola…usted se encargara de armar la misión correctamente con ella…-dijo el hombre tomando todo el te de su taza de un solo sorbo-ella se presentara para cubrir el puesto de chef, tengo entendido que adquirió los dotes culinarios de Molly…

-Si, es verdad, pero no creo que a ella le convenza mucho la idea de tener que ir a trabajar con Malfoy todo el día-dijo Harry buscando ideas en su cabeza, sabía que ningún Weasley aprobaría la idea -además entre el estudio y las prácticas de Quidditch…

-Con el estudio no hay problema, se será más indulgente con ella…y en cuanto al Quidditch si organiza bien sus tiempos podrá seguir jugando…

-Pero…

-No hay nada más que decir, así que espero verlo en la cena del tercer centenario de la academia.-y sin decir más empujo a Harry fuera de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Ni siquiera tome el te…-dijo Harry cuando su estomago le rugió de hambre. Sin decir más se fue del lugar pensando que seguramente le costara mucho trabajo convencer a Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Su mesa señor-dijo una elegante mozo vestido todo de blanco, cuando Ron y Hermione entraron al restaurante francés. Hermione estaba vestida hermosamente y Ron se puso lo más elegante que encontró para la ocasión.

-Gracias-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando se les indico adonde cenarían. Ron le corrió la silla a Hermione y luego se sentó frente a la castaña.

-Estamos caballerosos hoy…-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Ron se la devolvió pero con clara muestras de nerviosismo. Estaba pensando interiormente que lo que estaba por hacer era una gran estupidez.

-Ehhh…si…

-Ron, ¿estas bien?...desde que salimos de casa estas raro…

-No…bien…estoy bien…-le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos. Hermione estaba comenzando a pensar que algo malo pasaba. Tenia interiormente el feo presentimiento que las cosas no iban a terminar bien esa noche.

-Bueno… ¿que celebramos hoy?-pregunto al ver todo hermosamente adornado. Ron se deseo suerte interiormente y respiro aliviado.

-Que somos felices…-dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione también sonrió.-que estamos bien, así…así como estamos…que no necesitamos cambios…eso

A Hermione que había comenzado gustándole el discurso de su novio, termino odiando haberle preguntado que celebraban. Por su mente paso la idea de que quizás eso era lo que le faltaba, cambios. Hacia ya cinco años que estaban de novios, y seguían así nomás. Si Ron no estaba listo para el cambio, quizás era hora de que ella cambie, o lo cambie a el. El problema era que lo quería demasiado.

-¿No te gustan los cambios?

-No…yo prefiero las cosas tranquilas...

-¿Crees que vamos a estar así toda la visa, Ronald?-le pregunto comenzándose a enojar. Quizás lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque un mozo esculturalmente armado, de fuertes brazos, sonrisa encantadora y pelo completamente ordenado no se hubiera a parecido en ese preciso momento.

-¿Listos paga ogdenag?-dijo el chico mirando a Hermione como si la palabra disimulo no existiese en su vocabulario.

Hermione se puso algo nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada del mozo y comenzó a ojear su menú sin realmente estar prestando atención. Ron por su parte estaba taladrando al mozo con la mirada.

-Disculpe…-dijo haciendo acoplo de su carácter-pero me parece que esta mirando demasiado a la señorita…

-Ron…-dijo Hermione sabiendo el ataque de celos descomunal que se venia.

-Pues me pagece que mientgas a ella no le moleste, puedo seguir migandola…-contesto el chico levantándole las cejas provocativamente a la castaña que se ruborizo y miro a Ron.

-Yo lo mato-dijo el pelirrojo parándose en su lugar y caminando desafiante hasta el otro hombre-Si no querés que te desfigure todo tu bello rostro aléjate de acá…

-Es un pais libge…

-Libre va a ser tu diente cuando de una piña te lo saque de la boca si no te vas…

-No lo se…si tal vez la señogita me lo pidiega-contesto el mozo todavía con su voz tranquila.

-Por favor, váyase…-le rogó Hermione.

-Si usted lo desea…pego un consejito…busquece mejog novio…-y sin decir más se dio vuelta. Ron no podía creer que alguien así existiera, pero como no se iba a quedar tranquilo agarro un plato de sopa de la bandeja más cercana y se lo arrojo a la cabeza, dando justo en el blanco.

-¡Ron!-lo reto Hermione. Pero el pelirrojo sonreía satisfecho.

El mozo no tardo en reaccionar y sujetando un vaso de vino se lo aventó en su camisa blanca. Ron se enfureció y le tiro un puñetazo al ojo izquierdo que el francesito no pudo esquivar y cayo al piso.

-Ron…nos vamos de aquí…

-Pero…

-Nos vamos-y sin decir más Hermione comenzó a arrástralo a la salida, cuando nuevamente su contrincante se levanto y empujo a Ron sobre la mesa de los postres. Hermione estaba a punto de sacar su varita cuando el dueño del restaurante hizo su aparición.

-Pierre… ¿que significa esto?-dijo un hombre regordete y de anchos bigotes.

-Esto…señog…el empezó-dijo señalando a Ron.

-Eso no es cierto…este tipo le estaba coqueteando a mi novia…

El hombre del bigote enrojeció de furia y se acerco a su mozo con el puño cerrado para darle tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho…la cena será gratis señor…señorita-dijo despidiéndose de Ron y Hermione, esta ultima completamente avergonzada.

-No nos quedamos, Ronald Weasley-le informo Hermione tomando una servilleta y comenzando a limpiar el saco azul del chico-No puedo creer que tus celos lleguen a tanto…

-Hermione…

-No, Ronald…esto es el colmo-le dijo mientras sacaba crema de los bolsillos, pero una cajita pequeña guardada prolijamente le llamo la atención. Saco la cajita pensando que podía ser, ante la mirada atónita de Ron que se había quedado completamente mudo.

-Hermione…

-¿Que es esto Ron?-pregunto al tiempo que abría la cajita y se encontraba con un precioso anillo con una pequeña, pero preciosa, perla sobre el, mientras que los nombre _Ron&Hermione_ se encontraban talladas en uno de los lados.

Ron se sintió palidecer, al tiempo que Hermione levantaba la vista a su novio mientras dentro de su cabeza parecía ya no haber ni el más mínimo conocimiento, ya ni siquiera recordaba que ese día festejaban exactamente su quinto aniversario.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_-No, Ronald…esto es el colmo-le dijo mientras sacaba crema de los bolsillos, pero una cajita pequeña guardada prolijamente le llamo la atención. Saco la cajita pensando que podía ser, ante la mirada atónita de Ron que se había quedado completamente mudo._

_-Hermione…_

_-¿Que es esto Ron?-pregunto al tiempo que abría la cajita y se encontraba con un precioso anillo con una pequeña, pero preciosa, perla sobre el, mientras que los nombre Ron&Hermione se encontraban talladas en uno de los lados._

_Ron se sintió palidecer, al tiempo que Hermione levantaba la vista a su novio mientras dentro de su cabeza parecía ya no haber ni el más mínimo conocimiento, ya ni siquiera recordaba que ese día festejaban exactamente su quinto aniversario._

Hermione miro el anillo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Hacia unas horas pensaba que algo le faltaba, pero al ver ese anillo se dio cuenta que todo lo que realmente quería lo tenia frente a ella. Ron había sido siempre, todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando descubrió esos sentimientos ocultos hacia su amigo el pelirrojo, comprendió que si algún día llegaba a estar feliz, seguramente seria gracias a el.

Quizás la necesidad de cambio le hizo pensar que no era completamente feliz, pero lo era. A veces esa energía que le ocasionaba estar con Ron la preocupaba, le llenaba los pulmones y le hacia la sangre correr por sus venas con más fuerza. La sola idea de tener esos sentimientos toda su vida la asusto un poco.

-Hermione…-dijo Ron sin siquiera mover los labios

Ron, por su parte, estaba en otro mundo. Había arruinado todo. Todo lo que había planeado durante semanas con la ayuda e Ginny se vino a pique, solo por unos minutos de celos incontrolados. Miro a la chica delante suyo y se dio cuenta que no la merecía.

Las imágenes de los años en Hogwarts, de cómo la conoció, de cómo todo paso, llegaron a su mente de golpe. Cuando la vio por primera vez, creyó que era la persona más insoportable que conocería en su vida; y ahora no se imagina una vida en la que ella no sea protagonista. Cuando la vio en la enfermería petrificada sintió que el corazón se le detenía, pero cuando la vio nuevamente bien no fue capaz de decirle que la había extrañado. Cuando la vio del brazo de Krum el estomago le dolió por primera vez, era como si tuviera un monstruo dentro tratando de salir y matar al búlgaro. Cuando vio que los chicos de la escuela comenzaron a notar lo linda que era, quiso gritarles a todos que el había sido el primero en notarlo.

-Ron…yo…este…

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentía mareada, asustada, enojada, todo junto. El pelirrojo delante suyo miraba el anillo como pidiéndole a todos los dioses que lo hicieran desaparecer. Quizás se había arrepentido.

Siempre desde que comenzaron a salir tenía ese miedo. Miedo a que el descubra que ella era una sabelotodo, mandona y gritona, que se canse y la deje. A lo mejor Ron estaba demasiado enamorado de ella como para notarlo, a lo mejor el la quería tanto como para aceptarla con todo eso.

-Hermione…tengo que decirte algo-dijo el pelirrojo llenando sus pulmones de aire. Era el momento, tenía aquí su oportunidad. Sin darse cuenta estaba por pedirle matrimonio a su novia, a su mejor amiga durante años, delante de alrededor de veinte personas, un mozo desubicado y un hombre de ancho bigote con instintos asesinos.

-Te escucho-dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Que más le podría decir. Esperaría que Ron le haga la tan ansiado pregunta y recien gritaría que si. Ese si que desde que vio el anillo tenia guardado para gritar.

-Bien….veamos…como empiezo…

-Por el comienzo-sugirió el dueño del restaurante. Ron lo fulmino con la mirada y se volvió a la castaña.

-La verdad que no se como hacer esto…pero es algo que tenia pensado hacer desde hace mucho y se que arruine todo, que no fue lo que esperabas seguramente, pero todo se me salio de las manos…

-Concentración…-le sugirió un mozo al oído. Ron lo miro de reojo como queriendo que desapareciera.

-Desde que comenzamos con esto-dijo señalándose a ambos-pensé que no duraríamos mucho…digo, que te darías cuenta que mereces algo mejor, algo como un jugador famoso, como una estrella de…de…bueno, ya sabes…pero nunca paso y me di cuenta que si te pedía que te casaras conmigo podría asegurarte mi lado por más tiempo…me refiero, a que te sea más difícil alejarte de mi…

Hermione levanto una ceja incrédula. Ron era demasiado malo para estas cosas. Mejor le proponía matrimonio rápido antes de que terminen peleándose.

-No la estropees-le dijo una voz al oído. Una anciana vestida con una falda de leopardo, un sombrero parecido al de Robbin Hood y un bolso en el que entraba perfectamente una persona pequeña le sonreía levantando las cejas.

-En fin…el hecho de que quiera tener a mi lado no es por cualquier cosa, ni menos por un capricho…es porque cuando te tengo cerca me siento feliz…y me gustaría que a lo mejor con el paso del tiempo yo pueda causar el mismo efecto…hacerte feliz…

A lo lejos se escuchaba un gran suspiro por parte de los otros clientes del restaurante. Mientras que Hermione no veía la hora de que termine el discurso para darle un beso que nunca olvidaría, sin darse cuenta que las lagrimas se estaban agolpando listas para salir.

-…me conformaría con hacerte la mitad de feliz de lo que me haces…por eso…Hermione…esto… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba nerviosismo y felicidad junta.

Hermione lo miro y las imágenes de tantos años que pasaron juntos llegaron a su cabeza. Las veces que la insultaba, cuando la defendía, todas las veces que arriesgo su vida por ella y Harry. Ron era todo eso y sabia que el solo hecho que lo fuera la hacia feliz.

-¡Por supuesto que si!-dijo la castaña con los ojos rojos de tanto contener el llanto. Ron suspiro aliviado y Hermione, ni espero que le pusiera el anillo, y se le tiro a los brazos para darle un terrible beso.

Ron le rodeo la cintura con los brazos aferrándola más a el. No la dejaría ir. Como cuando la beso por primera vez, sabia que lucharía por que ese beso se repitiera, aunque tuviera que matar al mismísimo Voldemort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry camino hasta la entrada de la vieja Madriguera con algo de pesadez. Le había sido imposible deshacerse de Zarah. La chica era como un parásito. Se le había pegado desde que lo conoció una vez en una fiesta de El Profeta, y desde entonces Harry había vivido su primera relación madura, como solía decirle Hermione. Pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando la chica comenzó a mostrar quien realmente era. Celosa de Hermione, de Ginny, incluso de Ron; peligrosa, tenía una colección de cuchillos en su casa; adicta a las pastillas para dormir…en fin, un peligro.

Harry quizás hubiera seguido planeando en su mente un macabro plan para hacer a Zarah desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, si no fuera por que una figura de su misma altura estaba junto a la puerta de La Madriguera.

Michael Corner. Cuando había pensado que se había librado de el para siempre, Ginny lo trae de vuelta, y para peor, como su novio. Seguramente Ginny se daría cuenta que es un estúpido a tiempo y lo manda a volar. Eso esperaba.

Al llegar junto a la puerta aclaro su garganta para que el escultural modelo, y en el completo sentido de la palabra, ya que era modelo de ropa interior, notara su presencia. Michael se giro sobre sus talones y lo miro con los ojos negros profundos, bajo cejas ligeramente depiladas, con desprecio.

-Potter…

-Corner…

Ese era su saludo de siempre. Unas miraditas de odio. Unos cuantos deseos mutuos de que el otro sea muerto por un dragón de siete cabezas y así transcurría la típica cena de los domingos desde hacia ya tres meses que Ginny había comenzado su relación con Michael.

Talvez Harry hubiera planeado un doble asesinato en segundos, si no fuera porque una figura pelirroja y de hermosa sonrisa les abrió la puerta. Harry sonrió como un tonto, pero su sonrisa pronto se desfiguró al ver a la chica besar al otro chico en los labios.

-Hola Michael…-dijo con una sonrisa hermosa. Luego se volvió a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ante la poco amigable mirada de Michael, al cual, apenas Ginny les dio la espalda, Harry le sonrió con malicia.

-¿Cómo estas Harry?-pregunto la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa. Harry sin saber porque sintió que se derretía.

-Bien…normal… ¿vos?

-Bien…normal-le dijo imitando su respuesta, haciendo al novio en un rincón, sentirse algo abandonado.

Harry se rió de la situación. Ginny estaba colgando los abrigos de ambos chicos y hablando con el, no con el frustrado modelo.

La pelirroja interiormente se reprendía el prestarle tanta atención al pelinegro, pero era más fuerte que ella. Tenia que asegurarse que estaba bien con la peligrosa de su novia, tenia que asegurase que todavía había alguna oportunidad con el. Quizás era solo eso, saber que la oportunidad existía, aunque nunca se llegue a dar.

-Mis hermanos no están…los gemelos llegan más tarde…y bueno, ya sabes donde esta Ron…-dijo Ginny en una voz cómplice que lo dejo completamente embobado.

-¿Dónde esta Ron?-pregunto Michael pero no hubo respuesta. En su lugar un bullicio se armo dentro de la cocina.

-¡Harry!-grito la señora Weasley saliendo de la cocina. El pelinegro sonrió y le dio un abrazo.-Michael…-dijo sin la menor pizca de alegría. El chico se acerco a darle un abrazo, pero Molly Weasley se giro rápidamente y entro a la cocina nuevamente.

Harry estaba regocijándose cuando los gemelos aparecieron. Harry los saludo con la mano y ellos caminaron hasta el. En el camino deteniéndose a saludar a Ginny y a pretender que Michael no existía.

-Harry…compañero-dijo Fred sentándose junto a el en un amplio sillón-pero ¿que es esa cara?

-Odio a Corner…

-Únete a la lista-dijo George sentándose al otro lado del pelinegro-Ninguno entiende que le vio…

-Es modelo, George…creo que para afuera si tiene algo…pero dentro…

-Hueco como una madera…-completo Fred con una sonrisa-o…deberíamos decir como tu novia-dijo levantando las cejas. Harry se sujeto la cabeza entre sus manos.

-No la soporto más…esta mañana llego con un tapado de oso, que tengo miedo que ella misma se lo haya hecho, ya saben…matando al oso y todo-dijo el chico ocasionando una estrepitosa risa en los gemelos.

-¿Por qué no la dejas?-preguntaron ambos pelirrojos a la vez. Harry suspiro resignado-Te tiene domado, Harry…vas a terminar casándote con ella…

-¡No!...por favor…no…tengo que hacer algo-dijo pensando con poca agilidad de Auror.

-Considerando que no puedes terminar con ella…

-Has que ella termine contigo.

Harry miro a los gemelos como si fueran los seres más inteligentes del planeta. Interiormente estaba pensando en armar un culto con el nombre de ambos chicos.

-Bien, puedes hacerle creer que tienes una hija perdida por el mundo…si quieres te presto a Ashley…-dijo George. Harry lo miro sin poder creer que alguien fuera a prestar a su hija, aunque estaba seguro que Katie Bell no lo dejaría.

-No creo que corresponda, George-dijo Ginny sentándose junto a ellos. Harry la miro como recriminándole que estaba escuchando la conversación-Katie no te dejara…

-¿Que haces acá? ¿Y el pesado de tu noviecito?-pregunto Fred enojado. Ginny alzo los hombros y los miro ofendida.

-Yo solo vine a darles mi opinión, que como mujer, que creo que el engendro de tu novia es, cuenta más que la de tres hombres…-dijo levantándose y dejando a los tres chicos reprochándose haberla hecho ir-…y por cierto, Michael no es pesado…y esta con papa afuera en el cobertizo…idiotas…

-¡Ginny el vocabulario!-le recrimino la señora Weasley.

-Perdón mama…-dijo sentándose en un sillón algo alejado sola.

-Ginny…Gin-Gin….ven acá-la llamo George después de mirarse en forma cómplice con Fred. Ginny se hizo rogar por unos minutos pero luego se acerco a ellos.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?-pregunto Harry deseando sacarse de encima a Zarah, y una vez que ella estaba afuera del cuadro, podría preocuparse en ver como saca del medio a Michael.

-Bien…basta con que le hagas creer que te acostaste con otra mujer y ya esta…

-Buena idea…-dijo Fred pensativo-pero… ¿con quien?...¿crees que Hermione…

-¡NO!-gritaron a coro Harry y Ginny. Los chicos los miraron y luego uniendo las fichas gritaron.

-¡Ron le propondrá matrimonio!-el bullicio se armo entonces. La señora Weasley salia de la cocina con las manos mojadas y con cara de no creerlo. El señor Weasley y Michael abrieron la puerta y se quedaron mirando la escena. Los gemelos por su parte, saltaban sobre el sillón. Harry y Ginny se arrepintieron de abrir la boca.

-Ron me matara…-pensó Harry tristemente, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en vos alta.

-¿Escuche bien?-dijo el señor Weasley-¿Ron se casa?

-Si papa, escuchaste bien-dijo Ginny y los gemelos empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza y a silbar. La señora Weasley reía alegremente mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-Pero Ron no quería decir nada…tenia miedo que Hermione le diga que no…

-¿Se casa con Hermione?-pegunto Michael haciendo que todos lo miren si creerle y Ginny quisiera golpearlo, pero seguro que no tan fuerte como Harry quería hacerlo.

-Me alegro mucho por mi Ronnie…-dijo la señora Weasley limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿No te enojas?-pregunto Fred mirando a su madre inquisidoramente.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque a nosotros nos hiciste tremendo escándalo cuando te dijimos que nos casamos…

-Claro…se suponía que tenia que estar contenta con que se fugan a América y se casen a escondidas…-dijo la señora Weasley sarcástica. Los gemelos rieron divertidos.

-Por favor, cuando les digan que se van a casar actúen sorprendidos-les imploro Harry sabiendo la que se venia con su amigo.

-Claro, Harry-dijo el señor Weasley entrando a la cocina con su esposa. Michael se acerco a Ginny y sujetándola del brazo la alejo del resto de la familia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano se casaba con Granger?-le pregunto enojado.

-Primero-le dijo Ginny enojándose también y quitándole el brazo bruscamente-es Hermione no Granger…y segundo nadie sabía…

-Potter sabía…

-Potter es el mejor amigo de Ron y yo soy su hermana y amiga de Hermione así que…-le dijo Ginny sin encontrar las palabras. Michael la miro ofendido y se metió en la cocina.

Ginny camino hasta el sillón más lejano y se sentó a mirar por la ventana. No sabia bien porque pero Michael tenia la capacidad de hacerla enojar con extrema facilidad, sin embargo, a ella no le gustaba estar sola. Odiaba la soledad. Y por eso, solo por eso, soportaba al chico.

-Me parece que Ginny y Michael se pelearon…-dijo Fred de la nada viendo a Ginny mirar por la ventana después de hablar con su novio.

-Espero…-dijo Harry haciendo a los dos hermanos mirarlo-Por el bien de Ginny, claro.

-Es extraña la preocupación de Harry por nuestra hermanita, ¿no Fred?-pregunto George mirándose cómplice con su gemelo.

-Demasiada preocupación, diría yo-dijo Fred sonriendo.

Harry se vio atrapado en medio de una conversación que no le gustaba nada. Reconocía que Ginny estaba hermosa y que lograba sacar lo mejor de el. Lo hacia reír, sonrojarse, divertirse, hablar. Pero últimamente también lograba que Harry se quede embobado mirándola, que recuerde su perfume, que cuando cierre los ojos la imagine sonriéndole. Y eso, era para preocuparse.

-¿Me van a ayudar con Zarah?-pregunto queriendo cambiar el tema, aunque por su mente había pasado la posibilidad de pedir ayuda con Ginny.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.-Pero creo que si le pides ayuda a Ginny puedes matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Qué dos pájaros?-pregunto haciéndose el tonto. Fred le sonrió y se levanto yendo a buscar a Ginny.-No creo que Ginny quiera…

-Yo lo pensaría dos veces, Harry…Ginny definitivamente puede darte una sorpresa.

-¡¿QUE!-grito la pelirroja desde el otro lado-¡Ni lo pienses!-Harry se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Ahora llegaba la parte en la que Ginny se acercaba peligrosamente con la varita y lo mataba lenta y dolorosamente. Pero eso no paso. Bueno, no exactamente.

Ginny se levanto con los ojos desencajados, digna de quien se transformara en un asesino serial. Se acerco a Harry lentamente, mientras en la cabeza de Harry la canción de Psicosis se hacia presente. Cuando estuvo delante suyo lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza.

-¡¿Que estas loco! Yo nunca haría eso…nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así Harry Potter…es una locura…

-Pe-perdón…-logro decir el chico entre las sacudidas. Ginny se detuvo y miro a sus hermanos que reían histéricos.

-¿Fue su idea?-pregunto y al ver a los chicos asentir saco su varita-Un hechizo moco murciélago no viene nada mal para la oportunidad…-y sin decir más dejo a sus hermanos chillando mientras gigantescos murciélagos salían de sus fosas nasales.

-Lo siento…yo no les dije…

-Ya se Harry…perdóname vos a mi…fue mi error…-dijo Ginny acomodándose el pelo en una cola.-Bien…en cuanto a tu problema, mi sugerencia era que te busques alguna chica que se haga la que estuvo con vos…bueno, si querés estar con ella esta bien…

-¡No!-la interrumpió Harry sin saber porque-no…pero ¿Quién va a querer hacer algo así?

-Bueno, puedes besarla delante de Zarah nada más…con eso estaría bien para empezar…-le sugirió Ginny. Harry sonrió. Saldría a un bar, buscaría una chica, le pediría el teléfono, la llamaría para que valla a su casa, a Zarah le diría lo mismo y cuando la última llegue Harry le come la boca a la primera.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo el pelinegro contento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron abrió la puerta del departamento dejando pasar a Hermione primero. La chica llevaba en su mano derecha un precioso anillo y en su rostro la sonrisa más resplandeciente que alguien pudiera tener. Ron por su parte tenía el corazón hinchado de alegría.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Hermione al ver el departamento repleto de rosas amarillas. Ron se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se despeino.

-Es que…bueno, pensaba proponértelo acá en casa…-le dijo con vergüenza. Hermione se volvió y le dio un calido beso.

-De cualquier forma es perfecto, Ron-le dijo cerca de los labios. Ron enrojeció levemente y la beso con entusiasmo.

Hermione rompió el beso dejando al chico con ganas de más, pero Ron sabia que debía esperar por ese más. Llevaba cinco años esperando.

Hermione no creía que era correcto estar juntos antes de casarse. Más bien, eso creía su madre, y por lo tanto Hermione lo respetaba. Pero nadie podía negar, que Ron tenia que soportarse las ganas pensando en Snape en traje de baño rosado.

Se sentaron apretaditos en el amplio sillón de la sala y comenzaron a besarse como si tuvieran miedo de que alguien los fuera a separar en cualquier momento. Ron logro que Hermione quede recostada y el sobre ella de una forma bastante delicada.

La castaña estaba tan perdida en esos brazos que era capaz de flaquear en cualquier momento. En realidad, paso por su mente hacerlo en ese preciso momento, pero fue Ron quien detuvo el recorrido de sus manos sobre el vestido de Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto jadeante por la falta de aire.

-Mejor paramos ahora que yo no creo poder controlarme después…-dijo el pelirrojo acomodándose el pelo. Hermione obedeció poco convencida. Ron se estiro en el amplio sillón y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Ron…

-El departamento que elegiste con Ginny es donde viviremos…

-Pero ¿era una confabulación?-pregunto con una sonrisa. Ron asintió sonriendo.

Hermione lo miro de reojo. El chico le había demostrado cuanto la quería. Había aguantado cinco años, cinco completos años, y ella estaba segura que su primera vez, seria la primera de el también, y eso la llenaba plenamente de orgullo. Pero también sabia lo que el debía sentir, ella incluso también lo sentía.

Era la necesidad de estar cerca. De sentirse amados de otra manera. Algo más profundo, más intimo. Pero era cobarde, tenía miedo. Miedo a que su madre se entere, miedo a que pensaría la señora Weasley, miedo de que no le guste más a Ron una vez que _eso_ halla pasado.

-Ron…yo entiendo lo que debes sentir…

-No creo…pero esta bien-dijo el quitándose el traje y los zapatos.- ¿Te quedas a dormir?-le pregunto con vos melosa.

-Claro…

Quedarse a dormir. Dormían juntos, abrazados, cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Lo hacían desde antes de ser novios. Desde las vacaciones antes de séptimo curso, cuando todo estaba mal, Hermione corría a recibir un abrazo de Ron. Y así se quedaron dormidos una vez. Y así, había sido el escándalo que Molly Weasley les hizo después, pero ellos lo siguieron haciendo, era una necesidad.

Ron se metió en el baño a lavarse los dientes y se miro en el espejo.

-Si aguantaste tanto tiempo, unos días más ¿que te van a hacer?-le pregunto a su reflejo.

-Ron…-dijo una voz detrás de él. El chico se giro y encontró a Hermione mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta-Ya no quiero esperar…

-Hermione, no hagas esto-le advirtió el pelirrojo saliendo del baño y metiéndose en la pieza.

-No Ron…lo voy a hacer…lo vamos a hacer…

-No, estas locas… ¡no!

-¿Que acaso no quieres?

-Claro que quiero, pero después te vas a arrepentir…

-No…no me voy a arrepentir…como no me arrepiento de haber te besado esa vez en el tren frente a todo el colegio, como no me arrepiento de haberte dicho que si a tu propuesta de matrimonio-le dijo la castaña-Ron…esto es algo importante, y quiero que lo sea ahora…

-Hermione…-le dijo Ron casi implorando sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho el hacerse el fuerte.

-Nada me puede hacer más feliz Ron que esta noche estemos juntos…-le dijo besándolo con fuerza. Ron la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el con delicadeza.

Poco a poco fueron recostándose sobre la cama del pelirrojo donde finalmente se mostrarían cuanto se quieren realmente, sin medir las consecuencias que podría traer.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Parecía que todo finalmente salía como Ginny quería. Todos estaban felices, por eso ella estaba feliz. La guerra había traído más de una tristeza, pero el tiempo supo curar esas heridas. Supo como hacer que Ron y Hermione sigan juntos a pesar de sus tontas discusiones, hizo que Harry encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz, a pesar de no ser precisamente ella, Ginny se conformaba.

Estaba en esos momentos subiendo la escalera para ir a hablar con el encargado del edificio que Ron compraría para ir a vivir con Hermione. Todo eso pasaría si el pelirrojo no había arruinado todo la noche anterior. Aun tenía miedo que Hermione se haya dado cuenta que Ron era insoportable, Ginny no soportaría tener que darle de comer a Ron, ni tener que lavarle la ropa, ni…ni nada. Pero en fin, Hermione estaba hecha para estar con Ron, que ella lo soporte.

Toco la puerta del departamento del encargado y espero cruzada de brazos a que alguien abra. La sorpresa de Ginny fue gigante, cuando un cuerpo esculturalmente formado, y cubierto únicamente por una diminuta toalla blanca abrió la puerta delante suyo.

-Buen día-dijo un chico de más o menos su edad. Ginny estaba tan perdida en los marcados abdominales que ni le miro la cara.

-¿El señor Luke?-pregunto la chica tragando saliva.

-Ya lo llamo…-fue la respuesta y cuando giro sobre si, Ginny tuvo la perfecta visión, de ciertas perfectas partes del chico-¡LUKE!

Ginny lo vio entrar y se recompuso. _Ginny, tienes novio_…pensaba la pelirroja, hasta que finalmente el encargado hizo su aparición.

-¡Señorita Weasley!-dijo el hombre-¡que alegría tenerla por acá!

-Si, gracias…vine a arreglar el tema del departamento…

-Ah, si-dijo el hombre tomándola de la mano y agitándola velozmente-es todo suyo…

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Ginny satisfecha-mi hermano, que es el dueño, vendrá esta tarde a firmar los papeles entonces…

-Si, le recomiendo que…-pero no pudo seguir porque el mismo chico escultural de hacia unos momentos, salía ahora, para tristeza de Ginny, vestido, con el cabello mojado y despeinado, y Ginny pudo ver por primera vez de quien se trataba: _Blaise Zabbini_.

-¿Que haces acá?-le pregunto Ginny al chico.

-¿Te conozco?-pregunto el chico con indiferencia. Ginny arqueo una ceja y Zabbini pareció comprender-…Weasley…

-Si, Weasley… ¿Que haces acá, responde-le ordeno la chica.

-Vivo acá-dijo el chico enojándose-y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer…no sos nadie…

-Soy la que te va a bajar los dientes de una trompada sino…-pero esta vez fue Ginny la interrumpida.

-¡Suficiente!-dijo Luke-se acabo esto acá mismo. Señorita Weasley-dijo el hombre mirando a Ginny-Blaise es mi sobrino, y esta acá por una temporada…en cuanto a vos-dijo girándose a Zabbini-trata bien a la señorita que acaba de asegurarse el departamento "D".

-¿Qué? ¿Weasley vive acá?-pregunto incrédulo-No sabia que ahora te podías pagar semejante edificio…

Ginny no lo aguanto más y se tiro contra el chico para darle un golpe, pero Luke se metió en el medio nuevamente.

-¡Blaise, adentro!-le grito al chico. Ginny se calmo cuando lo vio desaparecer puertas adentro.

-Dígale a su sobrinito que cuando lo vea nuevamente va a dejar de ser hombre de la patada que le daré…-dijo la chica. El hombre abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo-…solo dígale. Hasta luego.

Ginny salio, segundo después, del edificio pensando que quizás había sido un error pelearse con Zabbini, pero el había sido quien origino todo. La verdad, era que pensaba hacerle la vida imposible al chico cada vez que se lo cruce. Y con una sonrisa en la boca se dirigió a la casa de Ron y Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron se levanto temprano esa mañana. La noche anterior había sido una de las mejores de su vida. O quizás la mejor. Eso tendría que decírselo a Hermione, pero ella aun dormía. Se veía tan linda cuando lo hacia. Se le iluminaba el rostro, las pestañas parecían más largas, y los labios más carnosos. La beso en la frente y se levanto a prepararle un desayuno y llevarlo a la cama.

Cuando salio de la habitación, la imagen que vio fue deplorable. Harry tirado sobre el sillón, con una mamo en el suelo, los anteojos sobre su cabeza, la camisa mal prendida y con un olor a alcohol demasiado fuerte como para desinfectar todo el departamento.

-¡Harry!-grito el chico despertando al moreno que se sentó torpemente-¿Que haces?

-Ese es el problema, mi amigo…nose que hacer… ¡necesito ayuda!-grito desesperado.

-Si, ayudo psicológica…escucha Harry, tengo algo que decirte-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, y es importante…-dijo el pelinegro pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Lo mío es más importante…-dijo Ron, pero el chico de la cicatriz no lo escucho, o tal vez lo hizo, pero no le importo porque fue él el que hablo.

-No se que hacer con Zarah…ayer intente terminar con ella nuevamente, pero no se como, termine arreglando para viajar a conocer a sus padres…

Ron lo miro con el seño fruncido. Primero, por haber interrumpido su relato y segundo por ser tan idiota. Quizás el no tenia tanta experiencia, pero creía que si se quería sacar a una chica de encima, había muchas formas de hacerlo.

-Si serás idiota…-le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza que sirvió para acomodarle los anteojos-si tu no puedes terminar con ella, has que ella termine la relación.

-Los gemelos dijeron lo mismo…-dijo Harry despeinándose-¿pero como?...

-Creo que podrías…

-Ginny me sugirió que haga que me acosté con otra, pero de donde saco la otra, anoche fui a un bar e intente buscarme una chica, pero ninguna me da la hora…ni cuando les pido la hora me la dan…

-Pero te estoy diciendo…

-Podría pedirle a Ginny…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!-grito ya exasperado-¡Con mi hermana no se juega!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿no se te ocurre algo?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-¡Eso es lo que te estaba intentando decir!...tengo la perfecta idea…-dijo Ron mascullando el perfecto plan.

-Escucho…-dijo Harry prestando completa atención.

-Esta tarde, vas a ir a su departamento y le harás una propuesta indecente…

-Zarah es una degenerada, Ron. Seguro que dice que si-dijo el pelinegro, mientras Ron hacia hasta lo imposible para sacarse ese comentario de la cabeza.

-Como decía-dijo el pelirrojo-¿no tiene ella una amiga viviendo con ella?

-Si… ¿Cómo se llamaba?...ah, si Ivon…es una sudafricana, es hermosa…-dijo Harry como si eso fuera a hacer alguna diferencia.

-Bien, vas y le decís a Zarah que querés hacer un _ménage a trois_…

-¿Un que?-pregunto Harry.

-Bueno…un_ trío_…-dijo y al ver la cara de susto de Harry continuo-un trío con su compañera de departamento…y ella se enoja, te pega una cachetada, termina la relación…y todos felices…

-¿Y si dice que si?-pregunto el chico.

-¿Cómo va a decir que si, ninguna mujer respetable dice que si…bueno Zarah no es respetable, y todavía estoy averiguando si es realmente una mujer…

-¡Ron!-se enojo Harry. El pelirrojo rió y vio como el pelinegro consideraba la idea. Y cuando lo vio sonreír se dio cuenta que había ideado el perfecto plan.

-¿Lo harás?

-Lo haré…-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, tomando su campera y saliendo como un rayo del departamento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny toco la puerta del departamento de su hermano con fuerza. Seguramente los dos chicos seguían durmiendo, así que así seria mucho más difícil poder irse temprano, sin embargo fue Hermione la que abrió.

-¡Hola Gin!-le dijo sosteniendo en su mano una taza de café. Ginny la miro. Eso de quedarse a dormir en casa de los chicos se le estaba haciendo costumbre, aunque ella sabia que nunca pasaba nada, solo era dormir abrazada con Ron.

-Hola…cuñadita-dijo la chica al ver el anillo en su mano. Hermione se ruborizo un poco, pero sonrió feliz.- ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias…estoy como en un sueño…

-Yo diría pesadilla…mira que casarte con Ron…

-¡Ginny!-le dijo la castaña. La pelirroja rió y se sirvió un poco de café ella también.

-¿Y que tal fue?

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto Hermione escandalizada. Ginny arqueo una ceja.

-La proposición… ¿que más?-pregunto la chica. Hermione pareció más tranquila.

-Fue…fue muy Ron…-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de estar recordando el momento.

-Un desastre, entonces-dijo la pelirroja ganándose, la décima mirada de reproche esa mañana.

-Por supuesto que no…fue hermoso…prefecto…-y Hermione siguió diciendo sus calificativos sobre la noche anterior, cuando Ginny recién cayo en la vestimenta de la castaña. Era ropa de Ron. Acá había algo raro.

-Hermione…-la interrumpió-… ¿No paso nada más anoche?

La castaña se giro y le dio la espalda para servirse más café, y así de espalda le contesto.

-No, nada… ¿que tendría que pasar?

-No, solo pregunto-dijo la chica al tiempo que Hermione giraba recién en ese momento. Ginny la vio por unos segundos. La chica estaba demasiado pensativa.-En fin… ¿y el engendro ese que tengo de hermano?

-Acá no hay ningún engendro…-dijo Hermione-acá solo esta Ron… y se esta bañando.

-Pero si le digo engendro de cariño…-dijo Ginny parándose a ir a ver a su hermano. Justo en ese momento el chico salía del baño.

-Hola Ginny-saludo el.

-Hola…cambiate rápido que tenemos que salir…-dijo Ginny evitando mirar a Hermione. Ron asintió y se perdió en su habitación con Hermione por detrás.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza evitando imaginarse que podrían estar haciendo allá adentro, y se puso a inspeccionar la casa. Harry le había dicho que ella podía ir a vivir con el cuando Ron y Hermione se casen, ya que le quedaba más cerca de la Academia de Aurores y del estadio donde jugaban las "Estrellas Doradas", su equipo de Quidditch.

Había un baño pequeño, dos habitaciones de un similar tamaño, la cocina era amplia, así que en ese sentido no habría problema. Ginny hubiera seguido inspeccionando el lugar sino fuera porque una lechuza entro por la ventana y le extendió una carta a su nombre.

-¿Que hace esto acá?-pregunto abriendo el sobre y encontrándose con una carta, precisamente de la academia.

_Señorita Weasley:_

_Por medio de esta carta se hace vigente el llamado a una reunión especial con el Jefe de la Academia el día viernes de esta semana a las 10 horas de la mañana. Se ruega su presencia._

_Atte. _

_Amanda Evings_

_Secretaria académica._

Ginny leyó la carta una vez más y la guardo en su mochila. ¿Que querrían? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de preguntarse que Ron apareció seguido por Hermione, ahora con su propia ropa, riéndose de Merlín sabe que.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Ron. Ginny asintió con la cabeza-Bien…nos vemos esta noche…-y sin decir más le dio un calido beso a Hermione y salio con la pelirroja del departamento.

-¿Que fue todo eso?-pregunto Ginny mientras bajaban por las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba ocupado.

-¿Que cosa?

-Hermione con tu ropa…los dos cambiándose ahí juntos…-dijo la pelirroja. Ron se hizo el desentendido y abrió la puerta dejándola salir primero.

-No se de que estas hablando…es normal, es mi novia, mi prometida…

-Si, me entere…hay que celebrar que te dijo que si-le dijo la chica con malicia. Ron la miro de reojo.-Podemos ir a bailar esta noche…Michael conoce un lugar…

-¿Michael? ¿Tiene que venir el idiota ese?-pregunto Ron enojado.

-Si, el idiota tiene que venir…déjalo tranquilo…-le reprocho la chica. Ron se rió fuerte y sin querer choco contra una chica. La chica era morena, con el cabello rizado y ojos de gato. Miro a Ron de arriba abajo y sonrió.

-Perdón…-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Nada que perdonar, Ronald Weasley…-dijo la chica. Ginny miro a Ron preguntándole de donde la conocía-Soy Sabrina Petty, la reportera…

Ginny creyó entonces recordarla. Era una periodista, digna seguidora de Rita Skeeter, que había acosado a Harry y Ron por semanas después de terminada la guerra.

-Ah…-dijo Ron-mucho gusto, pero estamos apurados…

-Ah, entonces no hay problema-dijo la mujer-yo soy bastante _rápida_…-dijo acercándose a Ron y arreglándole el, ya antes arreglado, cuello de la camisa. Ginny entonces decidió saltar.

-Bueno, nosotros estamos más apurados…así que…adiós-dijo tirando de la manga de Ron, pero la mujer fue más rápida y tomo a Ron de los hombros dejándolo demasiado cerca de su rostro.

-Eh…-dijo Ron moviéndose para todos lados queriendo ser soltado-…yo-yo tengo novia…

-¿Y eso que?-dijo la morena-No soy celosa.

Ginny abrió la boca todo lo que pudo. No era celosa, era una _zorra._

-Bueno, pero mi novia si…así que-dijo soltándose-permiso…

-¿Acaso me estas rechazando?-pregunto moviendo los labios exageradamente.

-Acertaste-dijo Ginny-¡que inteligente!

-¿Hay algo que te ate a esa noviecita tuya?-le pregunto a Ron. El pelirrojo parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si, me ata que la amo…-dijo Ron haciendo a Ginny sentirse orgullosa de su hermano.

-Eso no es suficiente…-dijo la mujer.

-Se van a casar-dijo Ginny-es más, es justo en dos meses…así que aléjate de mi hermano… ¡Ya mismo!

-Un compromiso se puede romper…en dos meses pueden pasar muchas cosas…-dijo intentándose acercar a Ron, pero el chico se la saco de encima.

-¿Puedes dejar de comportarte así?... ¿no tienes orgullo?-le pregunto a la chica sujetándola de las muñecas que habían intentado posarse en el cuello de Ron.

-La verdad que no…pero, anda, vamos…

-¡Basta!-grito Ron llamando la atención de toda la gen te alrededor-¡No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo porque yo amo a mi novia! ¡Yo amo a Hermione! Es más…anoche, hicimos el _amor_… ¡SI! …después de cinco años…

La gente lo miraba raro. Ginny se atragantó sin saber con que, mientras que veía de reojo como la periodista cachonda escribía a toda velocidad en un pergamino. Estas confesiones públicas nunca terminaban bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter era un cobarde. Había peleado contra magos tenebrosos, salido victorioso, con todas las partes de su cuerpo en su debido lugar, pero no se animaba a terminar con su novia.

Toco la puerta con fuerza e inmediatamente se abrió dando lugar a una chica sudafricana espectacular. De largas piernas, pelo largo y enrulado, cuerpo espectacular, vistiendo un pijama semitransparente. Harry le sonrió.

-Harry…-dijo la chica en un tono sensual.

-Hola Ivon… ¿esta Zarah en casa?-pregunto el chico pasando junto a ella y entrando al departamento.

-Si, pasa…ya la llamo…-dijo sonriéndole coqueta y perdiéndose en una habitación. Harry respiro agitado mientras recordaba el plan en su cabeza. Decirle lo del trío no era nada fácil.

Se sentó en un cómodo sillón y espero unos minutos. Zarah salio en unos pantalones demasiado cortos y lo saludo con un tremendo beso, al que Harry correspondió porque otra no le quedaba.

-¿Cómo estuviste, osito?-pregunto la rubia.

-Bien…bien…escucha, vengo a invitarte esta noche que vamos a bailar…-dijo el chico. Zarah sonrió asintiendo alegremente-Es para celebrar que Ron y Hermione se casan…

-Yo seré la madrina de Hermione, ¿cierto?-pregunto la chica pestañeando más de una vez por segundos.

-Eh…no lo se…supongo…-dijo arrepintiéndose después de haber dicho eso.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo contenta.

-Pero hay algo más que te quiero decir…-dijo el moreno.

-Te escucho, lindo-dijo la rubia dándole un beso.

-Bueno…viste a Ivon…-dijo y continúo al ver a la chica fruncir el seño y asentir-bueno, estuve pensando que estaría bueno que hagamos algo los tres…

-¿Cómo salir?-pregunto la chica.

-No…algo que sea más intimo, acá en el departamento, solo los tres…

-¿Como que?-pregunto la chica.

-Como…como un ménage a trois...-dijo el chico teniendo la completa aceptación de la chica.

-¿Querés hacer un _trío_ conmigo y mi amiga?-pregunto incrédula la rubia, mientras Harry saltaba por dentro, creyéndose libre.

-Exacto-dijo con una sonrisa. Zarah lo miro por un rato con el rostro imparcial, parecía estar pensando en el tema.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto.

-Segurísimo…-contesto Harry.

-¡De acuerdo!-dijo la chica. Harry dejo caer su boca a varios centímetros, mirándola a la chica sin poder creer.

-¿De-de acuerdo?-pregunto tragando saliva incrédulo y asustado a la vez.

-Si…no sabía que tenías esa mente tan sucia, Harry-dijo con una sonrisa-yo creía que eras muy señorcito ingles, como en ocho meses no me tocaste ni un pelo…

-Bueno, estaba esperando el momento-dijo Harry todavía sorprendido. Si hablaba lo hacia por inercia.

-¿Y el momento perfecto es un _trío_?-pregunto la chica con una sonrisa. El moreno asintió.-Bueno, pero Ivon cobra caro…-y Harry no aguanto más y se atraganto de una forma increíble.

-¿Cobra caro?-pregunto, mejor no sacaba conclusiones apresuradas.

-Si…como trabaja todas las noches…gana bastante bien…-dijo la chica limándose las uñas.

-Y…y, digo ¿de que trabaja?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Vamos Harry…me vas a decir que no entendes-dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo. Harry se preocupo aun más.

-Ah…eso…

-Si, eso…vos preocúpate por juntar la plata, yo me ocupo de decirle a mi amiga…que te parece el viernes por la noche…

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba analizando la puerta para salir corriendo y en sus pensamientos ni siquiera la abría, sino que salía corriendo dejando la forma de Harry grabada en la puerta.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Zarah al no tener respuesta-será el viernes…y duerme mucho la noche anterior…que te vamos a dejar agotado….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se estaba cansando de esperar a Harry. El chico se estaba volviendo demasiado impuntual últimamente y seguramente seria por culpa de su novia. Esa chica era demasiado insoportable para ser verdad.

A lo lejos distinguió a Harry y se paro del banco. El chico corría acelerado, parecía que venia corriendo desde hacia mucho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la chica cuando el pelinegro llego hasta ella.

-Si…si, pero entremos rápido-dijo empujándola por la espalda. Había algo raro. Miraba para todos lados como si alguien lo siguiera.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada.

-Si…si, seguro…-dijo el chico entrando al edificio que Ron y Hermione comprarían.-Una vez más pregunto, ¿Por qué no vino Ron?

-Tenia que ir a buscar unos papeles de La Madriguera, sobre una reunión de la orden, o algo así-dijo Hermione.

Subieron las escasas escaleras que los separaban del primer piso y tocaron la puerta del departamento del encargado. Inmediatamente el hombre abrió la puerta.

-Señorita Granger…que alegría verla…-dijo el hombre haciendo ruborizar a Hermione.

-Me alegra verlo a usted también…me gustaría ver el departamento antes de firmar los papeles…-dijo la chica.

-No se preocupe…vamos a verlo-dijo el hombre guiándolos hasta el segundo piso-veo que vino con su novio esta vez…

-¡No!-dijo Harry-no soy el novio, soy el mejor amigo…

-Oh…pero si es Harry Potter…-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.-disculpe, no lo reconocí…

-No hay problema-dijo Harry-solo no lo diga frente al verdadero novio que me mata…-le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo reír al hombre.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento Hermione y Harry entraron primeros, pero inmediatamente lo hicieron una puerta se abrió en el departamento siguiente.

-¿No es hermoso Harry?-pregunto Hermione viendo el lugar.

-Si, es lindo-dijo el chico con poco interés.

-Deberías estar más alegre que Ron se mude…Ginny me contó de tu propuesta de ir a vivir con vos…

-No se de que estas hablando-dijo el moreno.

-¡Vamos! No te hagas el tonto, no conmigo…yo vi como la miras-dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara. Harry sonrió también, aunque algo nervioso.

-¿Ron se dio cuenta?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-¿De que?-pregunto Hermione.

-No te hagas la tonta…de que me gusta Ginny…-dijo el chico.

-Creo que no…Ron es demasiado despistado-le dijo Hermione y vio como el chico respiraba aliviado.

-Bueno-escucharon la voz del encargado decir detrás de ellos-disculpen, es que una vecina dijo que no le salía bien el agua de jacuzzi…

-¿Jacuzzi?-pregunto Harry.

-Si, se la presento de paso…-dijo sacando la cabeza por la puerta y llamando con una seña a la señora.

-¡Que lindo! Voy a conocer a mis nuevos veci…-pero no dijo más. Una figura no esperada apareció. Una chica de pelo largo y negro, de características asiáticas y con una figura que se conseguía a lechuga, únicamente, apareció.

-Les presento a la señorita, futura señora: _Cho Chang_.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Harry se quedo mirando la puerta con la boca abierta en un tamaño considerable. Parada allí, vestida con un veraniego vestido amarillo, con los cachetes algo rosados y el cabello cayéndole elegantemente sobre los hombros; estaba quien había sido "el amor de su juventud", Cho Chang.

-¿Harry?-pregunto la asiática algo confundida.

Hermione trago saliva. Esto no era bueno. Esto no traería buenas consecuencias. La chica tenia que aparecer justo cuando Harry admitió que sus sentimientos por Ginny eran más que solo amistad.

-No, si va a ser Dumbledore…-dijo la castaña sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada de reproche del pelinegro que parecía no poder articular palabra alguna.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto el encargado, algo lento.

-Si, fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts…-aclaro Cho-¡Que lindo verlos!

-Si…-dijo Harry en medio de un suspiro algo largo y mirando a la chica como si fuera un ángel, cosa lejos de la realidad, desde la perspectiva de Hermione.

-¿Serán mis vecinos?-pregunto entusiasmada y mirando a Harry de una forma más que peculiar, por darle algún calificativo.

-Si… ¿que es de tu vida, Cho?-pregunto Hermione, pero no la dejo responder-¿te casaste? ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Un esposo? …Harry tiene novia, por cierto…

Harry miro a su amiga enojado. ¡Que tiene que ver Zarah en todo esto! Hermione le estaba arruinando sus oportunidades con Cho. Claro que no sabia si tenía muchas ya que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que lo vio, pero de cualquier forma Hermione se estaba entrometiendo demasiado. Y por otro lado, había cierta personita de cabellos rojos a la que no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

-No, todavía no me case…-dijo la asiática y Hermione rió ampliamente-pero estoy comprometida, me caso en diciembre…

-¡Genial!...-dijo Harry sarcásticamente, pero demasiado alto, ya que ambas chicas y el gerente, que seguía escuchando todo, lo miraron rápidamente-Digo…que bueno…_¿no?_

-Claro que es bueno…-dijo el gerente. Hermione miro a Harry con una ceja levantada. Esto no le estaba gustando.

-¡Claro!-corroboro la castaña-¡Yo también me caso! En dos meses, para ser exactos…

-¡Oh!-dijo algo desilusionada la chica de largos cabellos-Y supongo que querrán tener hijos pronto…

-Pues claro, por lo menos ya si quiero…-dijo Hermione con la mirada iluminada.

-¿Y tu Harry?-pregunto la asiática.

-¿Yo que?

-¿Si quieres tener hijos?-volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Si, claro…en algún momento…cuando encuentro alguien con quien casarme…

Cho arrugo el entrecejo y miro a Hermione sin comprender. Claro que la castaña había comprendido todo. Cho creía que Harry era el prometido de Hermione. Mejor la hacia sufrir un poco, pensó mientras sonreía malvadamente.

-¡Claro que ya la encontró!-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Harry la miro sin comprender y Cho bajo la vista.

-¿A si?-pregunto Harry.

-¿Usted tiene novia?-pregunto el gerente. Cho levanto la vista de sus rosados zapatos y puso cara de gatito que quería ser acariciado.

-Si…esto…si…

-¿Que no es Hermione tu novia?-pregunto Cho sin comprender.

-¿Hermione?-dijo Harry riéndose-¡No!...

-¿Qué tendría de malo salir conmigo?-pregunto ofendida Hermione, pero Harry se hizo el que no la escucho.

-Pensaba que eras el prometido de Hermione-dijo Cho comenzando a hacerle ojitos al moreno.

-No…Ron es su prometido, ¿Te acuerdas de Ron?-pregunto Harry.

-Si, el pelirrojo amigo tuyo…

Hermione miro con atención la escena, y le estaban dando ganas de vomitar. El solo hecho de imaginársela le daría a alguien deseos de devolver el desayuno.

Cho Chang, la chica de los sueños del niño-que-vivió, su amor oculto por años…bueno, no tantos, se presenta, como si el destino estuviera jugando con ellos y se decidiera por unirlos, justo cuando Harry estaba comenzando a sentir algo por alguien más. Alguien _bastante_ más agradable que la chica de largos pelos y ojos demasiados pequeños.

-De cualquier forma Harry tiene novia…

-¡Hermione!-grito Harry enojado.

-Se llama Zarah-interrumpió Hermione-es actriz y es súper linda y buena-dijo, esto ultimo en un tono que ni ella misma se creyó.

-Bueno, me alegro…será una gran noticia cuando el gran Harry Potter se case…-dijo el gerente.

-Eso no pasara pronto…-dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a Cho-Zarah no es la elegida…

Hermione vio con desagrado como la asiática sonreía alegremente, seguramente traería más de un dolor de cabeza. Cuando estaban en la escuela Hermione no se quiso meter en el medio de su relación, pero muy dentro suyo no la soportaba, y solo Ginny sabia eso. Miro a Harry y vio como se desacomodaba el pelo, esto iba a terminar mal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny entro a las oficinas de su jefe algo malhumorada. Había peleado con Ron varias veces, pero esa había sido la peor. Mira que gritar sus intimidades amorosas frente a tanta gente en pleno Londres. Eso solo le pasaba a los tontos, y Ron era el jefe del grupo.

-Ginny…-la llamo su hermano por quinta vez desde que comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Ginny iba unos diez escalones más arriba cuando se giro con las manos en sus caderas.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos…por favor…no fue mi culpa, esa mujer me estaba atosigando, no tuve otra salida…

-Le podrías haber dicho cualquier cosa, como que sos fiel a tu novia, que tu mama no te deja salir con mujeres mayores, o incluso que sos gay…

-No es que haya algo de malo con eso-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Claro que no, es solo un ejemplo…idiota-dijo la chica comenzándose a enojar de nuevo.

-Solo te pido que no se lo cuentes a Hermione-dijo el pelirrojo con la mirada encendida.

-Bueno…yo no se lo diré, pero seguramente saldrá en alguna revista para la que esa perra escribía…-dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¡No!-grito Ron sujetándose con ambas manos la cabeza.

-No seas exagerado, Hermione no lee esa basura…

-Tienes razón, ¿pero sabes quien lee eso?-pregunto Ron con agilidez mental

-¿Quién?

-Zarah…

-¡No!...estas en problemas, Ronald…y eso por ser tan idiota…-y sin decir más entro a una de las habitaciones. Ron se golpeo una vez más la cabeza y entro detrás de su hermana.

La habitación era circular y estaba repleta de estatuillas, todas demasiado viejas. Ginny entro como si fuera su casa y se acomodo en un amplio sillón. Delante de este había una mesa pequeña llena de tortas de alguna especie de chocolate. Ron contento se abalanzo sobre la comida.

-¿Y a quien viniste a ver?

-Al señor Minggins, dijo que tenia algo que decirme…espero no sea algo malo…

-Mmmmm…esta torta esta exquisita…

-Ron deja eso ahí-dijo la chica tirando del brazo de su hermano, haciendo la porción de torta caer al perfectamente alfombrado suelo.- ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

-¡Yo no hice nada!-se quejo Ron.

-Claro que si, ensuciaste la alfombra, ahora mejor te lo comes…

-¿Del suelo?-pregunto el chico incrédulo.

-Si…

-¡Ah no! Yo no fui el único culpable, es más, yo no tuve nada que ver…cómelo tu…

-¡No!-se quejo Ginny mirando preocupada la puerta por la que debería entrar su jefe-Esto es lo que haremos…comeremos los dos… ¡pero rápido!

Y sin siquiera quejarse Ron se agacho sobre la alfombra y comenzó a comer la porción de torta. Ginny delante de él lo imito y comió del otro lado. Realmente estaba riquísima. Ginny se entretuvo saboreando una cereza cuando escucho que la puerta se abría detrás suyo y se quedo helada. Encontró los ojos de Ron y ambos se miraron en silencio. Quizás si se quedaban callados nadie los notaria.

-¿Esta rica la torta señor y señorita Weasley?-pregunto un guapo hombre de más de cincuenta años.

-Eh…-dijo Ginny parándose de su lugar-yo le puedo explicar…

-No hace falta…-dijo el hombre-señor Weasley tiene chocolate en la cara…

Ron se paso torpemente la mano por la cara lográndose quitar algo de chocolate. Ambos hermanos se miraron nerviosos y pensaron que deberían cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-Bien…-dijo Ginny algo nerviosa-¿Para que me llamo?

-Ah…es que le quiero mostrar su nuevo horario, además de presentarle al nuevo entrenador…

-¿Nuevo horario? ¿Le paso algo al señor Friggs?

-En realidad renuncio, se fue con su familia a vivir a Japón…pero bueno, el nuevo entrenador cambio los horarios y se los quería dar personalmente…

-¿Por qué personalmente?-pregunto Ron.

-Es que quería tener unas palabritas con usted, que el entrenador me pidió que le dijera…

-Lo escucho…

-Bien, el entrenador pidió encarecidamente que llegue puntual y que no venga de mal humor…

-¡Yo siempre soy puntual!-grito Ginny, sabiendo de antemano que con su humor se había ganado varios enemigos.

-Bien, espero que así sea-dijo el hombre parándose de su lugar-Me tengo que retirar…les invitaría torta, pero veo que la comieron demasiado, así que lo dejare para otra oportunidad…

-¿Quién es el nuevo entrenador?-pregunto Ron interesado.

-Ah, si…el los conoce a ambos, fue con ustedes a Hogwarts, es el señor Zabbini-y sin decir más cerro la puerta detrás suyo.

-Ah… ¡perfecto!-grito Ginny sarcástica-¡no jugare nunca con semejante idiota de entrenador!...ahora faltan que me digan que trabajare con Malfoy y el día será completo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry salio del ascensor tropezando con un pequeño peldaño y golpeándose contra una pared, luego de que Hermione lo empujara con una fuerza digna de un trol hambriento.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan torpe!-pregunto el chico indignado.

-¡Si dejaras de pensar en Cho, yo no te empujarías para que salgas del ascensor!-le grito Hermione de vuelta. Harry la miro de reojo y entro en su departamento.

Tiro las llaves con violencia en la mesita al lado de la puerta y se dejo caer en el sillón.

-No puedo evitarlo, Hermione…

-Si puedes, es más, es muy censillo…

-No, no es censillo…Cho fue la única chica que me gusto en Hogwarts…y a la única a la que le guste…

-¿Y Ginny?-pregunto Hermione convencida de que su punto era importante.

-Ginny esta con Corner, nos guste o no…

Hermione se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y se sujeto el cabello en un rodete. Harry era un ser complicado, demasiado para su gusto.

-De acuerdo…haz lo que quieras…-y sin decir más entro en la cocina de la casa de su novio a servirse algo de tomar, seguramente solo habría agua, esos chicos nunca hacían las compras. Estaba en eso cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y escucho la voz de Ron venir de la habitación continua.

-¡Harry, ¿viste el departamento?-pregunto el chico. El pelinegro ni lo miro, en realidad miraba a Ginny.

-Eh…si, lindo-dijo sin realmente pensar en lo que decía.

-Bueno me alegro que te guste… ¿y Hermione?-pregunto más interesado en su novia que en su amigo.

-En la cocina…-dijo señalando la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones. Pero Ron no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que Hermione salio con un vaso en la mano derecha y un a gran sonrisa para darle un beso a su novio y sentarse junto a el en el sillón.

-¿Que hacen ahí parados, siéntense con nosotros-dijo Ron mirando a Ginny y Harry.

Harry se sentó solo en una silla alejada, mientras que Ginny solo se apoyo contra una pared.

-Bien, estuvimos pensando con Ron en salir a festejar-dijo Hermione contenta.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Harry.

-No sabemos, ¿que les gustaría hacer?-pregunto Ron acomodándose junto a Hermione.

-Yo ya les dije…quiero ir a bailar-dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Harry pensaba en lo linda que se veía y en lo mucho que le gustaría bailar con ella, aunque no sabia como hacerlo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione-eso será divertido, ¿vienes Harry?

-¡Claro, eso si que no me lo pierdo…-dijo el pelinegro mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que me vaya ya…tengo que avisarle a Michael todavía-dijo Ginny tomando su mochila.

-¿Michael?-pregunto Harry visiblemente enojado.

-Si-dijo la pelirroja-¿hay algún problema con Michael?

-No, ninguno-dijo Hermione, como siempre respondiendo por Harry.

-Bien entonces me voy…-pero antes de que Ginny llegara a la puerta Harry volvió a hablar.

-Ya que Ginny trae a Michael yo puedo buscar a Zarah…

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron.

-¿Zarah?-pregunto Hermione, mientras detrás de todos ellos Ginny fruncía el entrecejo.

-Si… ¿hay algún problema con Zarah?-pregunto Harry, pero luego lo pensó mejor-¡No me contesten!

-Ustedes dos me aburren con este jueguito-dijo Hermione parándose de su lugar y haciendo clara referencia al jueguito de darse celos de Harry y Ginny-¡me voy!

Hermione se metió a rápido andar en la cocina y Ron se metió detrás sonriendo, dejando a su hermana y su mejor amigo solos en el living en un silencio bastante incomodo.

-Bueno…-dijo Ginny sintiéndose observada-mejor me voy yendo a cambiar…

-Si…mejor yo también…-dijo Harry separando la vista de la pelirroja.

-Parece que se casan nomás…-dijo Ginny buscando algún tema de conversación, pero fue en vano.

-Si…se casan…

-Bueno…

-Bueno…

-Me voy…-y dando por terminada la conversación Ginny se fue del departamento, mientras Harry se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El lugar que Ron había elegido era un desastre, parecía que era una extraña convención de gente disfrazada de seres insólitos, que por alguna razón Harry y Hermione conocían, seguramente cosas de muggles.

Ginny se metió entre dos chicos extremadamente altos, uno con un traje todo peludo y que gritaba en vez de hablar y otro, bastante atractivo, vestido raro, pero dentro de todo normal con un arma.

-Disculpen… ¿que es esto?

-Arggg uggg gagagaga…

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirroja al extremo de su confusión.

-Disculpa a mi compañero-dijo el otro chico, hablando en una extraña tonada-pero es que no habla nuestro idioma…

-Ahhhhhhhh…-fue lo único que atino a decir Ginny mientras miraba de reojo como Ron y Hermione se reían.

-Esta es una convención de Las Guerras de las Galaxias…

-¿Las que?-pregunto nuevamente. El chico la miro raro y rió. Ginny se estaba comenzando a enojar cuando Hermione la saco de ahí.- ¡Ron nos trajo a una convención de Las Guerras de los Planetas!

-De las galaxias…-la corrigió Hermione.

-¡Que iba a saber yo!-se excuso Ron-Yo creía que era el nombre del lugar…

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry saliendo entre la gente-No encuentro a Zarah…pero si encontré otra cosa…-y se giro, dejando a todos ver a Michael detrás suyo. Ginny le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano, mientras Harry miraba para otro lado visiblemente molesto.

-Hola a todos-dijo Michael sin dejar de mirar a Ginny.

-Bien…ya estamos todos, vamonos a otro lugar-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa malvada que no escapo a la vista de Hermione.

-¡Falta Zarah!-dijo Harry, ofendido como si le hubieran dicho que esa cicatriz se la hizo el solo para llamar la atención.

-Ahhh, me olvidaba-dijo Ginny riendo por lo bajo.

El silencio que siguió fue bastante largo. Harry buscaba entre la gente a su novia, mirando de reojo como Michael y Ginny hablaban muy cerquita, junto a estos dos, Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados.

Zarah llego media hora después, para furia de todos, con dos amigas. Saludo a Harry con un apasionado beso y aconsejo un lugar para ir a bailar que estaba de moda.

-¡¿_Corbeta_!-pregunto Ron viendo el gigante cartel colgando de la puerta de entrada-¿Que clase de nombre es ese?

-Es un nombre, Ronald…nada más…-contesto Zarah molesta.

-No le digas Ronald-dijo Hermione enojada también. Las chicas se miraron, sacándose chispas por un rato, hasta que alguien sugirió que entraran.

-Bien… ¿Y ahora?-pregunto Ron en voz alta cuando estaban frente a la puerta.

-Déjenme a mi-dijo Zarah pasando entre todos y parándose seductoramente frente a uno de los custodios. Un hombre de color, gigante como la puerta, usando anteojos negros y remera y pantalón del mismo color, con una pequeña inscripción que decía: _Moo_

-¿Que necesitan?

-Queremos entrar…-dijo Zarah, mientras Ron se reía por detrás _Hasta yo podría haber hecho eso._

-¿Sus entradas?

-Soy amiga de Sonny, si el se entera que me pidieron entradas…se quedan sin trabajos muchachos…

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto el custodio.

-Zarah…dígale que soy Zarah de "Corazones rotos", la película…

-De acuerdo-y sin decir más entro, dejando salir algo de música por la puerta entre abierta, e inmediatamente salio-Pasen, el señor dice que la señorita Zarah y todos sus amigos entran gratis y consumen gratis, también.

-¡Así se hace!-dijo Michael por atrás.

-Gracias…-dijo Zarah pasando como si fuera una estrella de cine, claro que trabajaba en el cine, pero para ser estrella le faltaba mucho.

Entraron a un gigantesco lugar, de dos pisos que se podían ver ya que el suelo era transparente. Había en el medio una esfera de fuego que iluminaba el lugar. Unas quinientas personas bailando y muchas más en los alrededores. Para una esquina había una barra, sobre la cual bailaba una chica, que a Ron le pareció extremadamente conocida.

-¡Wow!-dijo Harry cuando entro-¡Este lugar esta buenísimo!

-Ya lo se…-dijo Zarah-¡Vamos a bailar!-y sin decir más se llevo a Harry de la mano al centro de la pista. Más tarde se llevaría la agradable sorpresa de que Harry no sabia bailar.

Por otra parte Ginny y Michael bailaban a un costado, la verdad era que la estaba pasando bastante bien. Ginny le había contado de todo le que había pasado en su reunión con su jefe del equipo de Quidditch y Michael le había contado sobre una nueva campaña de ropa interior, y ahora bailaban alegremente una canción bastante divertida.

Las cosas, eran un poquito diferente para Ron y Hermione que estaban bailando demasiado acaramelados, sin darse cuenta que la chica que bailaba sobre la barra los miraba constantemente. Había algo raro en ella, algo demasiado familiar.

-Harry… ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a un lugar más íntimo?-dijo Zarah en un tono meloso rompiendo el beso que se estaban dando, o mejor dicho la seguidilla de besos que se estaban dando. Pero Harry tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

Cerca de ellos estaban Ginny y Michael, bailando muy apretados una canción lenta. Harry miro a la pelirroja por sobre Zarah y descubrió lo mucho que le gustaría ser el quien baile con la chica.

-¡Harry! No me estas prestando atención…-reclamo la rubia. Harry se volvió a su novia y la miro sin interés. Se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada por esa chica y que sin embargo no podía dejarla, sabia muy bien que en realidad la estaba usando para causarle celos a Ginny, celos que visiblemente la pelirroja no sentía.

-Perdón Zarah…pero creo que tenemos que hablar…

Harry miro a la rubia que tenia el entrecejo fruncido y miro nuevamente a Ginny. Pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar con Zarah, un hechizo paso rozando la cara de un gigante pelado que estaba a su lado y este se tiro contra un chico más grande y comenzaron a golpearse.

Harry tiro de Zarah y la llevo a un lugar donde no la golpeen, porque habían comenzado a largarse hechizos por todos lados y golpearse con piñas y patadas, a la vez que una u otra silla salía volando.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Hermione detrás de ellos.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes?-pregunto Harry a sus amigos, pero estos solo se miraron y no le dijeron nada.

-¿Y Ginny?-pregunto Ron. Harry se volteo y vio como la pelirroja estaba siendo empujada de un lado a otro, mientras Michael se escondía detrás de ella.

-¡Que novio tan valiente que tiene!-dijo Zarah riendo. Harry y Ron se miraron y se metieron entre la gente en busca de la más joven de los Weasley.

-¡Ginny!-la llamo Ron al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un golpe. Harry fue el primero en llegar y tomo a Ginny de la muñeca, pero Michael fue más rápido y tiro a la pelirroja para el.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunto Harry.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar…Ginny es mi novia…

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear y nos vamos de acá?-pregunto Ginny enojada siendo sujetada por Harry de la muñeca, mientras que Michael la tenia sujeta de la cintura.

-De acuerdo…muevanse-dijo Michael. Caminaron entre dos hombre que se estaban insultando, cuando uno tomo a Michael de escudo.

-¡Hey! ¿Que haces?-pregunto Michael.

-¡Déjalo ir!-grito Ginny. Harry se volvió y empujo al otro tipo que le dio un golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer.

-¡Y este me iba a ayudar!-dijo sarcástico Michael.

-¡Harry! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ginny, haciendo a Harry sentirse orgulloso de que la chica se preocupe por el.

-Estoy bien-dijo parándose en su lugar y mirando a Michael nuevamente-¡Déjalo ir!

-¿Y si no lo dejo?-pregunto el hombre. Harry apretó el puño-¿Me vas a pegar?

-¡Pero si no debes saber ni golpear!-dijo Michael y el y su "secuestrador" rieron carcajadas.

Harry levanto el puño y tiro una piña, pero el golpe fue a parar directamente a la nariz de Michael. Harry dentro suyo se reía de ver como había comenzado a sangrar, mientras el gigante hombre que lo había tenido cautivo se alejaba riendo.

-¡Me golpeaste a mi, idiota!-grito Michael tocándose la nariz, estaba sentado con Ginny preocupada a su lado. La pelirroja se paro enojada y lo encaro.

-¡Lo hiciste de gusto!-le dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Realmente piensas eso de mi?-le contesto el ojiverde haciéndose el santo.

-¡Claro que si! Mira como lo dejaste…

-Bueno, si el no se quedaba quieto…

Ginny le hecho una ultima mirada de enojo y se volvió a su novio. Parecía que realmente estaba preocupada.

-Solo es un poco de sangre-dijo Ron que había logrado llegar a su lado, solo que tenia toda su ropa manchada con algo de terrible olor y color espantoso.

-Pero si soy modelo…-se quejo Michael ya parado.

-Si, pero de ropa interior…y no te sacan fotos de la cara, sino de otras partes tuyas…-dijo Harry provocando al chico que no se dejo estar y golpeo a Harry en el ojo derecho.

-¡Hey!

-¡Michael!-grito Ginny, ahora yendo junto a Harry y ayudándolo a pararse.

-¡Yo te mato!-dijo el chico de la cicatriz, pero Ginny se puso en el medio.

-¡LA TERMINAN CON ESTE JUEGUITO YA MISMO!-grito histérica-¡Dejen de actuar como si tuvieran 10 años! Estoy cansada de esto…Michael no creo que Harry te haya golpeado de gusto, no tiene ninguna razón para querer hacerlo…

-Si la tiene-interrumpió el chico, pero Ginny se hizo la que no lo escucho.

-Y…Harry, no me gusto nada que hayas golpeado a mi novio…así que pidele perdón…

-¡¿QUE!

-Pidele perdón…

-Ni en pe…-pero la mano de Ron lo interrumpió.-Ginny, el también me golpeo…

-Harry, pidele perdón, es muy importante para mi…-dijo Ginny y Harry supo que lo tendría que hacer en ese momento.

-De acuerdo…Michael, quería…

-¡Harry! ¡Mi amor! ¡Mi osito!-grito Zarah saliendo de entre la gente y tirandosele al cuello por la espalda.

-Espera Zarah…Michael yo te quería pedir disculpas…

-No creo que pueda dártelas-dijo el chico haciéndole caras, aprovechando que Ginny no lo miraba.

-¡Ves como es!-grito Harry a la pelirroja-El es el que siempre me pelea…

-¡Claro que no!

-Basta Michael, Harry ya te pidió perdón…

-Pero…-y Michael no lo soporto más y se le tiro a Harry de nuevo comenzándose a golpear. Harry esquivo unos golpes, pero recibió varios. Luego vio como Ron saltaba sobre el otro chico y lo tiraba al otro lado, mientras los gritos de Zarah lo dejaban sin audición y veía como Ginny se sujetaba la cabeza.

Estaba hermosa, y el no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad. Seguramente ella estaría enojada con Michael, así que usaría la oportunidad para hablar con ella.

-Ginny…-dijo parándose junto a ella, mientras detrás suyo Michael y Ron limpiaban el suelo con su ropa.-Quería pedirte perdón por todo…

-Ya se Harry, no es tu culpa…-contesto ella, poniendo una mano inconscientemente en el brazo de Harry, pero el pelinegro estaba demasiado perdido en sus labios como para notar la mano, y como si todo hubiera estado previamente arreglado, Harry recibió un empujón acercándose mucho más a Ginny.

Y sus ojos pasaron de sus labios a sus ojos, y allí se encontraron. Sabia que era un error lo que iba a hacer, pero poco le importo. Agacho su rostro hasta la misma altura de la pelirroja y la beso. Ginny poco a poco se fue dejando besar y Harry la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos.

-¡¿Que es esto!-grito Michael.

-¡Harry!-grito entre lagrimas Zarah.

-¡SUELTA A MI HERMANITA!-grito Ron.

Claro que a los otros dos, esto poco les importaba.

**Perdón por la súper demora, pero es que no tengo más Internet en mi casa y la computadora se me había roto, tenia que rendir…me pasó de todo. Me caí y me quebré una pierna…en serio, en fin. Espero sus reviews y gracias por la paciencia. YOGINNY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, aquí esta el 5 capitulo. Les cuento que me divierte mucho hacer esta historia y no veo la hora de ir al cine a ver la peli. Rupert esta hermoso! En fin, espero sus reviews! YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 5**

No puede ser, _¡Harry la estaba besando!_ Años de espera para esto, y no era la gran cosa. Pero tampoco besaba tan mal. Desde que la rescato en su primer año, Ginny se imagino como seria besarlo. Seria como en un cuento de hadas, _perfecto_. Bueno, este beso no era perfecto. No había fuegos artificiales, ni música angelical, pero era su primer beso con el chico. ¡Harry Potter la estaba besando!_ ¡Al fin!..._

De acuerdo, hagamos una pausa y pensemos. _¡Ron me matara!_ Estoy besando a Ginny...y no esta nada mal… _¿porque espere tanto tiempo? _Seguramente a esta altura seriamos algo más si la hubiera besado antes. _¡Que importa Ron!_ esto esta buenísimo, se podía buscar un nuevo mejor amigo…

Todo seguiría perfecto, sino fuera por…

-¡Basta!-grito una voz detrás de su cabeza que lo obligo a girarse del golpe que le pego. Harry se sostuvo la cabeza, separando sus labios de la pelirroja pero sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡¿Porque hiciste eso!-pregunto ofendido Ron detrás suyo.

-¡Si Harry dame una buena razón!-dijo la chillona voz de su novia. Es cierto, tenía una novia, y no era precisamente Ginny.

Harry se volvió a mirar a todos. Michael estaba que tiraba fuego por las orejas, Ron apretaba los dientes con furia y Zarah había comenzado a llorar, aunque en realidad no caía ninguna lágrima de sus ojos.

-¡Estas loco!-escucho a Ginny decirle a sus espaldas-¿porque me besaste?

-Ginny…yo…

-Nada Harry…habíamos llegado a ser amigos y arruinas todo, ¡tenés una novia, por Merlín!-dijo enojada la pelirroja-¡y estaba detrás de ti cuando me besaste!

-¡También me besaste!-le recrimino Harry dejándola sin habla.

-Bueno, fue mi error…se que no lo voy a volver a hacer…-contesto ofendida.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Michael desde el otro lado de la sala, que ya estaba siendo desocupada por la policía.

-¿Que querés decir con eso?-pregunto enojada la chica.

-Que te morías porque Potter te bese…siempre te morís porque te bese, te mire, todo…

-No te desubiques o te bajo todos los dientes-lo amenazo Ron apretando el puño. Zarah, mientras tanto, lloraba más fuerte, sin llamar la atención de nadie.

-Michael, me gustaría poder hablar con vos este tema…pero no ahora, cuando tengo ganas de matarte… ¿Cómo vas a decir una cosa así?

-Sos un idiota…-dijo Zarah entre lágrimas. Michael bajo un poco la cabeza apenado, mientras Harry lo miraba con odio.

-Ginny, perdón…-dijo el chico, haciendo a Harry querer matarlo.

-No Michael…no-dijo la chica y sin decir más se alejo de el. Harry intento moverse detrás de ella, pero Zarah lo sujeto fuerte del brazo y lo detuvo.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?-le pregunto enojada-¿Vas a salir corriendo detrás de esa? Eso ni lo pienses…

-Se llama Ginny para tu información-interrumpió Ron-y me parece Potter que me debes una explicación…

-¿Te crees que yo estoy aquí solo para ser humillada? Mira si había algún fotógrafo y te tomaba una foto besándola… ¿que iban a poner en los titulares mañana?..._Famosa actriz es traicionada por su novio con una chica, que no s siquiera la mitad de linda que ella…_

-¿No es muy largo ese titulo?

-¡Ginny es mucho más bonita!–salto Ron ofendido.

-¡Basta los dos!-grito el pelinegro harto de su mejor amigo y de su novia.- ¡Me tienen cansado!

-Dame una explicación, entonces-le sugirió Ron antes de acercarse a el amenazadoramente. Harry lo miro directamente a los ojos y le contesto con el corazón.

-No tengo explicación…hice lo que sentí

Zarah abrió la boca hasta el suelo y lo miro, ahora si con lágrimas en los ojos y Harry se sintió la peor basura sobre la tierra. Ron se despeino el cabello con ambas manos y busco entre la gente a Hermione.

-¿Entonces sentías ganas de besarla?-pregunto la rubia haciendo fuerza para no llorar. Harry le esquivo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.- ¡No lo puedo creer!-y sin decir más desapareció entre las pocas personas que quedaban. Harry miro a Ron que lo estaba analizando con la mirada.

-Ron…

-No me digas nada Harry-lo interrumpió el pelirrojo-no me parece justo lo que hiciste…

-¿Justo?-pregunto Harry sin comprender.

-Si, justo-corroboro- no me parece justo con Ginny. Ella estuvo enamorada de vos todo Hogwarts y no hiciste nada y cuando finalmente te olvida y sale con Michael, que a pesar de que sea un tarado la quiere, se te ocurre besarla. Y tampoco lo fue para Zarah, que es insoportable, pero no se merece que la trates así.

Ron tenía razón. Era un idiota. Había arruinado todo. Pero en vez de decirle eso, se quedo callado mirando la punta de sus zapatos y con ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra algo. Algo grande y duro.

-Señor…-llamo un policía a Ron. El pelirrojo se giro y enfrento al policía.- ¿Es su novia…-pregunto buscando entre unos papeles-Hermione Granger?

-Si-contesto Ron rápidamente y visiblemente preocupado-¿que le paso?

-La señorita esta detenida por daño a la propiedad privada-dijo el policía, o lo que parecía serlo para Harry, ya que llevaba un uniforme azul y un sombrero muy gracioso-¿puede hacer el favor de acompañarme?

-Claro…explíqueme que tengo que hacer para sacarla de prisión…

-¡Voy con vos!-dijo rápidamente Harry.

-No-lo interrumpió-ya hiciste suficiente por una noche…

-No entiendo porque sigues enojado Ron…no quieres a Michael, ni a Zarah, ¿acaso te molestaría que este con Ginny?-pregunto el pelinegro realmente preocupado.

-No, no me molestaría…pero así no se hacen las cosas Harry…así no-dijo caminando entre la gente siguiendo al policía y dejando al chico solo pensando que quizás había perdido más que una oportunidad con Ginny esa noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny camino entre la gente que estaba siendo sacada por los dueños del local y por los aurores. Un hombre la empujo y Ginny, de la furia que tenia, casi se da vuelta a golpearlo, sino fuera porque estaba huyendo de Michael y de Harry y no quería ser alcanzada.

_¡Maldito Potter,_ pensó enojada. Empujo a una chica rubia para poder salir y sintió el frió viento de la fresca noche golpearle el rostro. No había llevado abrigo y estaba lloviendo. ¡Maldito Londres! ¿No puede pasar un día que no llueva?

-¡Ginny!-escucho que la llamaban. Se giro reconociendo la voz. Hermione. Para su sorpresa estaba siendo llevada con otro grupo de personas detenida. La pelirroja corrió hasta su amiga.

-¿Que paso? ¿Porque te llevan?-pregunto acelerada intentando meterse entre la gente.

-Le tire una silla a un tipo que golpeo a Ron-dijo como si nada la castaña. Estaba toda despeinada y tenía el maquillaje corrido. Ginny la miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Eso nada más?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Bueno…también golpee a una chica que me tiro toda su bebida encima…y mordí a otra que me piso…-Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. Hermione estaba loca.-Cuando estaba en medio de la pelea no medí las consecuencias…

-Eso parece-corroboro la pelirroja-voy a hablar para ver si te puedo sacar de acá…

-Bueno…no le digas nada a Ron-grito cuando Ginny ya se había alejado un poco.

-Señor-dijo la chica a un Auror que parecía ser el jefe que estaba mandando a todos-Mi amiga fue detenida… ¿Cómo hago para ayudarla?

-¿Que hizo su amiga?-pregunto el hombre sin levantar la vista de su libreta.

-Un par de cositas…-dijo si mirarlo.

-¡Ginny!-grito Michael detrás suyo. La pelirroja rodó los ojos. _¡Genial,_ pensó sarcástica.

-Mire, busque a un chico pelirrojo que debe estar adentro todavía, con otro de pelo azabache y una cicatriz en la frente…

-¿Harry Potter esta acá? –pregunto el hombre finalmente mirando a la chica.

-Si…la chica que llevan, Hermione Granger, es su amiga…busque al pelirrojo-le dijo, al tiempo que Michael llegaba junto a ella y la tomaba posesivamente del brazo-el la ayudara, por favor-dijo soltándose el brazo violentamente del de su novio y caminando hacia la calle.

-Espera Ginny-le dijo el chico-te llevo a casa.

-Me se el camino solita-le dijo sin mirarlo y caminando a la calle principal para volverse a La Madriguera en polvos Flu.-No me perderé…

-Ya se eso-dijo el chico-déjame que te acompañe.

-No-dijo cortante la pelirroja.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo haciéndola girar sujetándola del brazo-y lo vamos a hacer.

Ginny lo miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Se dio vuelta y siguió caminando. Hacia demasiado frió como para hacerlo en la calle. Pronto llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, y lo más seguro hubiera sido que hablaran ahí, sino fuera porque Ginny reconoció en una silla a Blaise Zabbini, y no tenia intenciones de quedarse allí.

Al llegar a La Madriguera Ginny se cubrió con una manta que había en un sillón y miro a su novio. Quería escuchar lo que el tenga que decir primero.

-Perdón…-dijo con sinceridad y Ginny le creyó-No quiero arruinar esto, es muy importante…pero con Potter cerca todo se arruina…

-No hay necesidad de que Harry arruine esto-dijo la pelirroja acercándose más al chico-el es solo mi amigo, y nada más…

-¿Segura?-pregunto el chico abrazándola por la cintura.

-Si-dijo Ginny acortando la distancia y besándolo. Poco a poco el beso fue acrecentando en emociones y en segundos Michael la había arrastrado hasta el sillón y recostado quedando el sobre ella.

Los besos se hicieron más intensos y las cosas se estaban comenzando a descontrolar cuando Ginny se quito al chico de encima.

-Mejor paremos acá…-dijo nerviosa. Michael respiro fuertemente, resignado, y se levanto de su lugar arreglándose el cabello.

-De acuerdo-dijo acercándose a la chimenea-mejor me voy…

-Gracias-dijo Ginny buscándole la mirada, pero Michael esquivaba hacer contacto visual a toda costa.

-No me agradezcas-dijo el-yo voy a esperarte…pero no para siempre, Ginny.

La pelirroja arrugo el entrecejo, pero no replico. No sabia que decir en realidad. Prefería callar. Y así en silencio lo vio desaparecer. Se quedo mirando el fuego en silencio. No sabia porque se dejaba tratar así por el chico, quizás ya no le importaba como la trataba. Pero odiaba no poder sacarse de su cabeza el beso que Harry le había dado.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando unas pisadas llamaron su atención. Se giro para encontrarse con su madre bajando las escaleras en su bata de dormir.

-¿Todavía despierta, cariño?-pregunto preocupada-¿no tienes entrenamiento mañana?

-Si mama-contesto viendo a su madre acercarse a ella y tomar asiento en el espacio más cercano a la pelirroja-justo me estaba yendo a dormir.

-¿Cómo estuvo la salida?-pregunto Molly haciendo a Ginny sentar nuevamente. Ginny miro nuevamente el fuego.

-Omitiendo las peleas, los besos que no se debieron dar, y las sillas que no se debieron tirar, se podría decir que divertida-contesto rápidamente.

-Parece que si…-dijo Molly pasando una mano sobre el cabello de su hija.- ¿Michael te acompaño de vuelta a casa?

-Si, estuvo aquí…-dijo Ginny respirando con tristeza.

-Ginny, cariño ¿estas realmente enamorada?-pregunto su madre haciendo a la chica girarse y mirarla a los ojos.

-Claro que si-contesto en un poco creíble tono de hablar.

-Ginny…el verdadero amor no te hace responder de esa manera-le dijo su madre-te hace gritar que si estas enamorada, te hace los ojos brillar y que te duela el estomago, y creo que nada de eso te paso… ¿o me equivoco?

-Mama…Michael es mi novio, si no estoy enamorada ahora en algún momento lo estaré-dijo pensando muy dentro suyo que quizás nunca lo llegue a estar. Ella siempre quiso un amor puro, inocente y verdadero como el de Ron y Hermione. Quizás nunca lo llegue a tener. De lo que estaba segura era de que Michael decididamente no lo era, y eso era muy triste de comprobar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron entro a un sector del Ministerio que nunca antes había visitado. Ahí retenían a las personas detenidas, que luego serian llevadas a Azkaban o a las que cometían delitos menores. Había en una esquina una celda pequeña en la que habían diez hombre y del otro lado otra celda, en la que Ron distinguió fácilmente a Hermione arrinconada en una pared mientras otra mujer de gran tamaño y con pinta de hombre hacia sonar su plato para recibir más comida.

-Hermione…-llamo Ron a su novia. La castaña levanto la cabeza y camino hasta los barrotes y beso a Ron.

-Sacame de aquí por favor-le imploro la castaña.

-Bien, pero decime que paso…-pregunto el pelirrojo mirando de reojo como la otra detenida lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-Primero cuando te fuiste con Harry a rescatar a Ginny una mujer me tiro toda su bebida encima, entonces la empuje y ella me agarro de los pelos-contó la chica- y entonces vi como un tipo te golpeaba y empuje a la mujer contra una silla que estaba sujeta en la pared, y con el golpe la silla se soltó y la mujer quedo desmayada, así que le largue la silla al que te había atacado…

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ron entre divertido y preocupado.

-Bueno, y entonces otra mujer me piso con la punta del taco y me dolió mucho, entonces le di una piña en el ojo y otra me tiro al piso, así que la mordí…

-Hermione-dijo Ron riéndose-solo dirás que largaste una silla, sino te dejaran aquí toda la noche, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto y la chica asintió con la cabeza.

Ron se alejo un poco para hablar con el encargado del lugar, mirando de reojo a Hermione. Por su parte, la chica se había sentado en una esquina y miraba la escena todavía asustada.

-¿Es tu novio?-pregunto la gigante mujer. Hermione se giro a mirarla y asintió con la cabeza.-Tienes suerte…

-Si, ya lo se…-dijo la chica viendo a Ron.

-Digo que tienes suerte que estoy acá metida, sino ya estaría sobre tu novio-contesto con una voz poco creíble de pertenecer a una mujer.

-¡¿Perdón!-pregunto algo alterada la castaña y parándose en su lugar.

-Digo que tu novio tiene un lindo culito…

Hermione abrió la boca hasta el suelo y se llevo ambas manos a la cintura.

-¡Nadie dice lo lindo que es el culito de Ron salvo yo!-grito alterada al tiempo que se tiraba sobre la gigante mujer a golpearle la cabeza.

Ron se giro luego de escucha el grito. Ya casi convencía al jefe de Auror para que la dejen salir, pero cuando se dio vuelta se dio cuenta de que eso no pasaría. Hermione estaba colgada de la gigante compañera de celda golpeándola con fuerza.

-¡Hey ustedes dos!-grito un Auror. Al tiempo que los gritos de aliento de la barra masculina de detenidos aumentaban.

-¡Hermione!-grito Ron corriendo hasta la celda. El Auror abrió la puerta y Ron se metió intentando separar a Hermione de la mujer.

-¡Mira me vino a ver!-grito la mujer haciendo enojar más a Hermione cuando tocaba sin disimulo las partes traseras de un Ron que se puso rojo.

-¡No lo toques!-gritaba Hermione histérica, mientras el cabello se le movía como si estuviera intentando domar un trol.

Un Auror tomo a Hermione de la cintura para intentar quitarla y Ron se enojo aun más. Estaban siendo, ambos, _toqueteados_.

-¡Suelta a mi novia!-grito empujando al Auror que se cayo sentado, al tiempo que la gigantesca mujer alzaba a Ron por los aires. Hermione se estiro por sobre la cabeza de la mujer y le metió ambos dedos en los ojos, haciendo que suelte a Ron.

El pelirrojo apenas toco suelo corrió hasta el Auror que antes había tirado y lo golpeo en el centro del rostro, haciendo que le salga sangre de la nariz. Otro Auror le salto inmediatamente al cuello, cayendo los dos al suelo.

-¡Basta!-grito una voz detrás de todos. Todos se quedaron en silencio y congelados. Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos castaños los hizo detener-¡Todos se quedan donde están!

-No-dijo Ron intentando salir.

-¡Dije que se quedan donde están!...pasaran la noche acá, y no se habla más…-y sin decir más ordeno a dos gigantes que cerraran las puertas. Esa seria una divertida noche, menos para Ron y Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se llevo el último vaso de wisky a la boca, tragándose todo de un golpe. El sabor era amargo y fuerte. Lo mareo un poco, pero le hizo ir el dolor inmediatamente. Estaba cansado de todos, de las mujeres, de sus amigos, de su trabajo, de Voldemort…bueno, Voldemort ya no existía pero también lo tenía cansado.

-¿Porque no mejor ya se va, señor Potter?-pregunto el cantinero preocupado.

-Y-yo decidiré cu-cuando me…cuandome iré-dijo el chico al borde del mareo y mirando doble al cantinero que negó con la cabeza y siguió haciendo lo que hacen todos los cantineros, además de servir bebidas, limpiar los vasos con un trapo que llevan en el hombro.

Harry apoyo la frente en la barra que tenia frente suyo. Odiaba sentirse así, no le gustaba para nada la sensación del alcohol en su cuerpo, por algo esquivaba la bebida. Se levanto de golpe, decidido a no tomar más, pero le erró al suelo y cayo dando con la nariz en el frió piso del bar.

El cantinero corrió junto a el y lo levanto con cuidado. No necesito hacer demasiado esfuerzo para levantarlo y ubicarlo en la mesa más cercana.

-¿A quien puedo llamar para que lo venga a buscar?-pregunto el hombre. Harry negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

-No…no, nadie venir…nadie quiere a Harry-dijo mirando la punta de su dedo como si recién lo descubriera.-Déjame acá por un rato, ya se me pasara…

-De acuerdo…-y sin decir más el hombre se alejo, dejándolo nuevamente solo. Harry miro por un amplio ventanal, estaba lloviendo.-Patético…-dijo despacito mientras terminaba el contenido de su vaso.

Estuvo así sentado, pensando en la nada por alrededor de una hora. Tenia mucho en que pensar, pero el alcohol no se lo permitía. Había ya comenzado a amanecer, cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de él. Se giro sin cuidado y vio a una chica rubia, de ojos azules hermosos que resaltaban por toda la pintura negra que llevaba alrededor. La chica camino hasta el y levanto los vasos que reposaban sobre la mesa.

-Arriba amigo-le dijo la chica-ya es hora de irse…

-¿Que estoy muerto?-pregunto el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si…y estas en el infierno-le contesto. Harry se levanto rápidamente mirándola sin entender-¿No me ibas a salir con eso de que viste un ángel, o algo parecido?

Harry la miro de reojo. Esa chica era rara, el le iba a decir un cumplido y ella salía con eso. Las mujeres eran raras…demasiado raras.

-¿No me puedo quedar un poco más?-pregunto el pelinegro. La chica negó con la cabeza y lo sujeto con fuerza de la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa. Lo levanto de su lugar, lo arrastro hasta la puerta y lo tiro a la calle.

Harry de la fuerza del empujón fue a parar a media calle. Todavía llovía y el no tenia la más mínima intención de volver a su casa y encontrarse a Ron y a Hermione.

Camino un rato largo por medio de la calle, hasta que casi una bicicleta lo choca. Se compro una botella de wisky y mientras tomaba del pico cantaba la primera canción que se le ocurría, hasta que se le olvidaba la letra y empezaba con otra, o se ponía a hablar con los animales o los árboles.

Cuando llego a su departamento, metió la llave luego de veintitrés intentos. Cuando finalmente pudo entrar se resbalo y cayo sentado, aunque no le importo el estado en el que estaba, se puso a cantar contento de haber entrado.

-We are the champions, my friend…and we keep on fighting to the end…

-¡Harry!-grito Ginny desde el otro lado de la habitación. El chico la miro y sonrió como un tonto.

-Ginny…que bueno que estas acá…te quería pedir perdón…

-Esta bien, Harry-dijo ayudándolo a levantarse y llevándolo al baño-No hace falta…

-Si, no…no hace, digo si hace falta…

-Bien, de acuerdo-dijo entrando al baño y abriendo la ducha-estas perdonado si entras ahí…-dijo empujándolo a la ducha.

-Pero esta lloviendo-dijo señalando la ducha.

-Te mojaste todo el camino a casa…un poco más de agua no te hará nada…-le dijo ayudándolo a entrar. Harry se resistió un poco pero termino haciendo lo que Ginny le pidió.

Se metió en la ducha y el agua de a poco le fue borrando el alcohol de la sangre, aunque comenzaba a hacerle frió. El agua estaba helada.

-Me hace frió-dijo desde su posición sentado sobre la tina, siendo mirado por Ginny. Harry no sabia si era mirada de reproche o de lastima, cualquiera que fuera, ninguna de las dos le gustaban.

-Bueno…ya puedes salir-dijo ayudándolo a pararse y tendiéndole una toalla.-Ve a cambiarte que te haré un café, así te pase la resaca…

-Gracias-dijo el chico perdiéndose en su habitación. Se puso lo primero que encontró y salio al encuentro de la pelirroja. Ginny no debía estar tan enojada, porque si lo estuviera lo hubiera dejado tirado y no se hubiera preocupado por el.

Paso junto a la habitación de Ron y no lo vio. Seguramente que andaría todavía con Hermione, quien sabe donde. Entro a la cocina, anunciándose con un fuerte estornudo. Ginny estaba leyendo El Profeta y tomando un café.

La sola imagen le hizo desear que todas sus mañanas fueran así, pero sabía que estaba lejos de la realidad. Ginny lo vio entrar y le tendió su café.

-Esta bien fuerte, así te paso lo ultimo de resaca que tengas…-dijo la chica girando una pagina.

-Ginny…-dijo el chico llamando su atención. La pelirroja levanto la vista del periódico y lo miro a los ojos, siempre lo hacia, miraba a los ojos-Realmente te quería pedir perdón por lo que paso.

-Ya te dije que esta bien, Harry-replico ella-podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿cierto?

-Claro que si-dijo Harry aunque en su interior se quería golpear con algo. Ginny le sonrió y giro la página, se quedo mirando lo que parecía ser un artículo y comenzó a reír fuertemente a carcajadas.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto Harry riéndose de verla reír.

-Nada…nada importante-dijo limpiándose una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado-Solo que Ron y Hermione pasaron la noche en prisión…

-¡¿Que!-dijo Harry quitándole el diario. En media página encontró un artículo pequeño que titulaba: _Problemas dentro del Ministerio_. Harry se sentó correctamente y comenzó a leer el artículo en voz alta, ante la incesante risa de Ginny.

_En la madrugada de hoy se produjeron varios problemas dentro de la sección de Detenidos Parciales del Ministerio de La Magia. Al parecer habían sido detenidos varios aurores por peleas entre ellos, y otros miembros de diferentes departamentos del Ministerio._

_Según fuentes confidenciales, se trataría entre otros de la pareja que conforman el Auror Ronald Weasley y la encargada de la Secretaria de Protección de los Elfos Domésticos, Hermione Granger. La fuente, afirma también, que ambos serian los principales causantes del revuelo provocado en un conocido local bailable de la zona._

_Parece ser que esta peculiar parejita se divierte causando problemas. ¿Habrán vuelto a sus andanzas de Hogwarts? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde dejaron a Harry Potter?_

Harry miro a Ginny que se sujetaba el estomago de la risa. Pero a el no le causaba nada de gracia.

-No es gracioso…

-Claro que lo es-dijo la chica divertida pero al ver la cara del ojiverde dejo de reírse.-Bueno, en realidad vine por esto…tenemos que ir a sacarlos antes de que mama se entere…

Harry rió imaginándose el escándalo que se armaría si la Sra. Weasley los iba a buscar después de leer ese artículo. Ginny lo estaba mirando riéndose.

-¿Imaginadote la escena?-pregunto mientras salía de la cocina y tomaba su abrigo. Harry rió divertido.-Bueno…vamos.

-De acuerdo…ahora Ron no podrá seguir enojado…

-¿Enojado?-pregunto Ginny sin entender. Harry movió la cabeza para restarle importancia y salio del departamento detrás suyo.

-Harry…-lo llamo ella mientras bajaban las escaleras-ahora que somos amigos de vuelta…

-¿Cuándo dejamos de serlo?-pregunto el chico.

-Cuando me besaste-contesto Ginny rápidamente.

-Ah, bien…ahora que somos amigos de vuelta, ¿que?-dijo Harry sin querer volver a tocar el tema.

-Me vas a ayudar a mudarme, ¿no es cierto?-le pregunto girándose para enfrentarlo y mirándolo a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa. Y Harry asintió con la cabeza torpemente.- ¡Perfecto!

Harry vio como ella volvía a caminar. El en realidad no sabía si seria perfecto. No sabia si se podría contener de volver a besarla si ella lo volvía a mirar así. La vida si que era complicada.

-Voldemort…volvé…-dijo bajito antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

**Bueno…me gusto mucho este capitulo, les quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y espero que sigan dejando su opinión en esta historia. Antes de irme hago una aclaración, cuando nombro a los policías, lo hago porque no creo que los aurores se encarguen de cosas menores, de cualquier forma si alguien sabe de estas cosas, me avisa por favor. Bien, sin más que decir, les agradezco por leer mi historia y aprovecho para dedicarle un gigante beso al más grande de todos: Diego Maradona que ayer cumplió años. En fin…nos vemos pronto. YOGINNY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de este capi, les quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y por la paciencia. Acabo de terminar de rendir, ya termine y soy libre…así que ahora tengo todo un verano para escribir, espero actualizar pronto. Gracias y dejen reviews…YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 6**

-Me parece que queda más lindo de este costado…-dijo Hermione mientras comía un helado. Ron se giro a mirarla enojado, habían cambiado de lugar ese sillón desde hacia casi una hora, solo para volverlo a ubicar en el mismo lugar en el que estaba desde un comienzo.

Ron y Hermione estaban acomodando lo que seria su nuevo departamento luego de casados. Hermione y Ginny vivirían un tiempo ahí hasta que la pelirroja les diga a sus padres que viviría con Harry y que eso no significaba nada más que solo amistad. Claro esta que Hermione no coincidiría con esa cuestión.

-¡Ahí, perfecto!-grito Hermione al ver la ubicación del sillón. Ron la miro de reojo, entre enojado, cansado y divertido.

-Bueno-dijo Ron acercándose a su novia-ya que el sillón esta en su lugar, podríamos hacer otras cosas…

Hermione lo miro con una media sonrisa y le dio un dulce beso, pero inmediatamente se separo de el y tomo una caja llena de libros. Ron se llevo una mano a la cara, pero sacando fuerzas, de solo el sabe donde, camino hasta la castaña para ayudarla a acomodar su gran colección de libros.

Ron estaba cayendo ya en un profundo sueño, cuando llamaron a la puerta de la casa.

-Ve a ver quien es-le ordeno Hermione. Ron entrecerró los ojos. Ya lo mandoneaba y todavía ni se habían casado. Se levanto todavía viendo como la castaña ni se giraba a mirarlo y abrió la puerta furioso. Pero lo que vio lo dejo mudo.

-¡Ronald!-grito una voz chillona del otro lado de la puerta.

-Zarah…-dijo Ron entre dientes. Se giro a ver a Hermione y vio como la chica negaba con la cabeza.- ¿Que haces ac…-pero no pudo terminar de preguntar que la rubia lo empujo y entro al departamento.

-Hola Hermione-dijo con una falsa sonrisa.-Hermoso el departamento…-dijo girando sobre si, creyéndose una bailarina digna del mejor teatro de París-pero ese sillón debería ir contra la pared.

Ron respiro fuertemente. La mataría, estaba decidido.

-Tienes razón…-dijo Hermione pensativa. Ron abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo y se golpeo la cabeza con una mano-Ron…puedes mover el sillón…

El chico se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared. Lo que luego termino siendo una mala idea, porque le salio un moretón del tamaño de la nariz de Snape.

-¿Ni siquiera un _por favor Ron_?-pregunto moviendo los brazos exageradamente. Hermione lo miro enojada. Ron resignado camino hasta el enorme sillón y lo movió sin la menor delicadeza.

-¡Lo vas a romper, idiota!-grito Zarah

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión…-se quejo Ron. Zarah lanzo un resoplido.

-No le digas idiota-dijo Hermione después de unos minutos. Zarah se volvió a mirarla y tirando su bolso con torpeza sobre el suelo, se enfrento a Hermione.

-¡Yo vengo a ofrecerte mi ayuda, y así me tratan!-dijo mirando a Hermione y Ron intercaladamente-Si no me quieren ver más, porque Harry y yo estamos atravesando una _pequeña_ crisis, díganmelo y ya no vengo más.

-¿Pequeña crisis?-pregunto Hermione.

-De acuerdo…no te queremos ver más-dijo Ron lo más fríamente que se puede. Zarah se llevo una mano a su frente, mientras con la otra se tiraba aire sobre el rostro.

-Tampoco es para que llores-dijo Hermione, sonando bastante insensible. Ron se tuvo que contener para no reír.

-¿Y la boda?-pregunto la rubia.

-¿Que pasa con la boda?-dijo la castaña, a la que no le gustaba a donde iba esa conversación.

-Si estas preguntando si te vamos a invitar, la respuesta es no-dijo Ron caminando hasta Hermione y parándose delante de la rubia.

-Pe-pero yo soy tu dama de honor…-dijo mirando a Hermione a los ojos, mientras los suyos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¡¿Que?-pregunto Ron, mientras Hermione se ahogaba de la nada, sin siquiera estar comiendo algo.

-Zarah…-dijo Hermione luego de reponerse-no se quien te metió esa idea en la cabeza…

-_Loca_ idea-corrigió Ron.

-Loca idea-dijo Hermione mirando a Ron y viendo como el asentía con la cabeza siguió-pero Ginny y Luna Lovegood son mis damas de honor…

-¿La pelirroja gritona, y la otra rubia esquizofrénica?-pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me parece que te confundiste…-interrumpió Ron-la única persona esquizofrénica que conozco sos vos…

Zarah ahogo un grito y sacando una bolsita marrón de su bolso, comenzó a soplar dentro de la bolsa. Hermione en un momento pensó que iba a sacar un arma, y Ron había sujetado su varita con fuerzas.

-De…de acuerdo-dijo llorosa-pero no esperen recibir invitaciones para el avance premier de mi película…-dijo saliendo del departamento sin cerrar la puerta.

-¡De cualquier forma no la íbamos a ir a ver!-grito Ron sonriendo. Se volvió y vio a Hermione mirando el sillón con el entrecejo fruncido. El pelirrojo respiro resignado.-Quieres que lo cambie de lugar, ¿no es cierto?

-Por favor, Ron…-dijo con una media sonrisa culpable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry salio de la oscuridad del callejón, a través del cual podía llegar al ministerio, para encontrarse con un mundo de gente caminando apresurada. Una señora de casi cien años, por lo arrugada que estaba, lo empujo sin la más mínima delicadeza.

-¡Cuidado impertinente!-grito la mujer que llevaba un gracioso sombrero de Peter Pan. Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y se perdió entre la gente.

Había caminado un poco cuando una música tonta empezó a sonar. Harry juraba que la había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba donde. Empezó a mirar para todos lados, pero no veía nada. Finalmente llego a un semáforo y se detuvo. La gente se empezó a juntar junto a el, mientras la musiquita seguía sonando.

-¡Atiendan ese teléfono!-grito un hombre entre la gente. Y empezaron todos a decir cosas, entre _Contesten el maldito teléfono_ o _Apaguen esa_ _cosa_ o peores insultos. Parecía que el semáforo no planeaba cambiar de color pronto.

-¡Que alguien conteste ese teléfono!-dijo Harry hartándose de la musiquita. En eso sintió que alguien lo tironeaba de su manga. Se agacho para encontrarse con un chiquito de grandes ojos negros que le señalo su bolsillo. El pelinegro siguió la vista y vio su bolsillo vibrar.

Apenado tomo el pequeño aparato que Hermione le había regalado una vez y oprimió un botón, y el aparato se callo. Entonces sonrió y lo volvió a poner en su bolsillo.

Para suerte suya el semáforo se puso en rojo y se dispuso a cruzar la calle. Ahora se escuchaba como un pequeño murmullo de lejos, y no queriendo parecer estúpido por segunda vez en la mañana, se llevo el teléfono al oído.

-¡HARRY!-escucho la voz de Hermione gritar hasta hacerle doler el tímpano.

-¡¿Qué!-dijo Harry asustado.

-¿Por qué no atendías el teléfono?-pregunto enojada-¿y porque cuando atendiste no hablaste nada?

-Es que no sabia que había apretado-dijo bajito, por si alguien escuchaba su conversación.

-Te dije que no le regalaras ese maldito feletono-dijo Ron desde atrás.

-Shhhhh-dijo Hermione-no escucho nada Harry…

-Es que no dije nada…-dijo el pelinegro cruzando otra calle-no puedo caminar y hablar por teléfono al mismo tiempo…

-¡Por Merlín!-dijo Hermione exasperada.-Estas peor que Ron…

-¡Hey!-se escucho por detrás.

-¡¿Que quieren!-grito-¡Casi me atropella un auto!

-Tenemos hambre…cómprate algo de comer y ven para el departamento…preferimos pizza-dijo Hermione entonces se escucharon unos ruidos raros, un forcejeo, una risita-Ron dice que compres dos pizzas extra grande, con anchoas y doble queso…

-No me gustan las anchoas…-dijo Harry, pero Hermione ya había dejado el teléfono y se había comenzado a reír.

-¡Adiós!-dijo entre risas y colgó. Harry negó con la cabeza tratando de no pensar en que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia a Hermione y se dirigió al lugar que había acordado con Ginny ir a comer.

Entro en lo que parecía un lugar de comida japonesa y encontró a la pelirroja en el vestíbulo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando de manera preocupada como un hombre de largos cabellos y bigotes del mismo largo y extremadamente finos, le sonreía.

-Harry…-dijo ella a modo de saludo cuando el llego a su lado.-Este lugar es muy raro…recién entraron dos hombre y dejaron unas valijas pesadas, me miraron con cara rara y se fueron…

-Ah-dijo Harry viendo como el oriental los miraba de arriba abajo-mejor vamonos a otro lugar.

Y tomando a Ginny del brazo la saco del lugar. Habían caminado unos pasos cuando un auto de la policía se detuvo frente al restaurante y un policía salio del auto, con otros tres que apuntaron al lugar con sus pistolas.

-Yin Ya Li…-grito un policía-salga con la manos en alto…

Harry miro a Ginny que parecía tener planeado quedarse mirando y tomándola del brazo nuevamente la arrastro unas cuadras.

-¡Hey! Eso parecía divertido-Harry la miro de reojo y se metió en una pizzería.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Te digo Hermione…no me gusta nada-dijo Ron con el seño fruncido.

-No seas exagerado…no es nada-le dijo la castaña.

-Mejor vamos al medico-sugirió el pelirrojo preocupado-mira el tamaño que tiene…

-Vi peores, creeme-dijo la castaña sin darle importancia.

-¿Peores?-pregunto el chico.

-Si…peores-dijo abriendo los ojos exagerada

-¿Y si no funciona nunca más?-pregunto asustado.- ¿Y si me quedo así para siempre? ¿Cómo voy a caminar por las calles si tengo esto así?

-No seas tonto…ya se te va a pasar-le dijo entrando a la cocina yendo a buscar algo que lo desinflame.- ¿Te duele?

-No…pero esto es tu culpa-dijo el chico sin moverse de su lugar en el sillón.

-¿Mi culpa?-pregunto la castaña.

-Si…me obligaste a moverme de un lado al otro…así nadie aguanta-dijo el pelirrojo incorporándose.

-¿Y que vas a hacer cuando estemos casados?-le pregunto la chica con los brazos cruzados y tirandole un poco de hielo.

-¿Me vas hacer mover sillones por todos lados cuando nos casemos?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No-dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado y poniendo un poco de hielo sobre la mano lastimada.-Pero tampoco seas tan exagerado…

Ron estaba a punto de protestar nuevamente cuando llamaron a la puerta. Hermione le dio un suave beso a Ron en los labios y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Más le vale a Harry haber comprado pizza con anchoas-dijo Ron antes de que Hermione abriera la puerta. La chica sonrió y se quedo mirando a la persona ahí parada.

-Hola Hermione-dijo la femenina voz de Cho Chang.

-Cho… ¿que necesitas?-pregunto la castaña dejándola pasar. Cho sonrió y entro. En el sillón vio a Ron sentado y con una sonrisa camino hasta el.

-Ron…-dijo con una sonrisa-tanto tiempo- el pelirrojo enrojeció levemente y le sonrió de vuelta. Detrás de la asiática, Hermione levantaba las cejas incrédula.

-¿Co-como estas?-pregunto el chico desarreglándose el cabello.

-Muy bien-dijo la chica-Harry me contó que se van a casar…-dijo mirando a Ron y Hermione intercaladamente, hasta que vio la mano de Ron.-Deberías poner eso en agua fría, y luego untarle un poco de poción desinflamante.

-Gracias…-dijo Ron viendo como Cho miraba la mano del pelirrojo rozando la herida con los dedos.

-Ya sabia eso-dijo Hermione abruptamente y empujando a Cho de delante de Ron tomo la mano del chico, haciéndole doler.

-Auch

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa-intervino la asiática.

-¿Qué-que es lo que quieres?-pregunto respirando agitada la chica.

-Ah…si, necesito un poco de azúcar…estoy haciendo una tarta de frutillas…si quieres les puedo convidar un poco-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya te traigo-dijo Ron entrando a la cocina nervioso.

-Tienes suerte de haber encontrado a Ron-dijo Cho con una sonrisa.-Se ve de lejos que te quiere…

Hermione, cruzada de brazos, la miraba de reojo, pero después sonrió contenta. Le estaba comenzando a caer mejor la asiática.

-Si, ¿no?-pregunto sonriendo. Cho asintió con la cabeza. En eso el pelirrojo salio de la cocina y le entrego a Cho una taza cubierta de azúcar.

-Gracias…ahora me voy-dijo girándose hacia la puerta.

-Ejem…-la llamo Ron-sabes, si puedes… ¿me traerías una porción de torta?

-¡Ron!-grito indignada Hermione.

-Claro-dijo la chica antes de salir por la puerta.

-No puedes decir eso, Ronald-dijo Hermione entrando a la cocina seguida por el pelirrojo.

-Vamos, tampoco es para tanto-dijo el chico-además Cho es casi como de la familia.

-¿Cómo que casi de la familia?-pregunto indignada la castaña.

-Claro, seguramente Harry volverá con ella, ahora que se saco de encima a Zarah…

-Harry no volverá con Cho-dijo con certeza Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto mirándola de frente-¿Que Harry esta con alguien más?

-No creo…pero… ¿que acaso no te diste cuanta?

-¿De que?-pregunto el pelirrojo sin entender.

-De la relación de Harry y Ginny-dijo Hermione-andan casi todo el tiempo juntos, se ríen de las mismas cosas, terminan las frases ajenas…

-Eso no significa nada-dijo Ron medio enojado-además Harry sabe que si le pone un dedo encima a mi hermanita, lo mato.

-¿Que no te gustaría que Ginny anduviera con el?

-No…las hermanas están prohibidas-dijo caprichosamente.

-Vamos Ron, no seas tan infantil-dijo con una sonrisa Hermione rodeando un estante y abrazando a Ron. El pelirrojo sonrió contento y comenzaron a besarse como si el mundo se acabase en poco tiempo.

Habían terminado en el sillón, todo desarreglados, cuando dos golpes fuertes los hicieron levantar.

-No otra vez…-dijo Ron-Ahora falta que sea _Vicky_ y todos contentos-termino sarcásticamente. Hermione lo miro enojada y se separo de el.

-¡Es solo mi amigo!-le dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-No por elección propia-contesto astutamente el pelirrojo.

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-pregunto la castaña. Pero antes de que Ron pudiera responder la puerta volvió a sonar. Hermione le dirigió una fría mirada a Ron y se volvió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Bueno!-grito Michael entrando con torpeza al departamento-¡Se dignaron en abrir! ¿Que estaban haciendo que era tan importante?

Ron rodó los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con amas manos. Hermione puso ambas manos en la cadera y cerro la puerta con fuerza. Michael se quedo parado en media sala mirando a todos lados.

-¿Y?-pregunto-¿Dónde esta Ginny?

-¡¿Que te importa!-le contesto Ron de mala manera-¿Que acaso no tenés otra cosa que hacer que andar atosigando a mi hermanita todo el día?

-Ron…-le advirtió Hermione, pero el pelirrojo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su "cuñado" con odio como para notar la advertencia.

-¡Es mi novia!-grito Michael-Además…también estas todo el día pegado a Hermione.

-¡No tiene nada que ver!-grito Ron un poco más fuerte que el otro chico-Hermione no es tan solo mi novia, Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar, vamos a tener muchos hijos y vamos a ser felices para siempre…

-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione con la mano derecha sobre el corazón y los ojos humedecidos, las palabras del chico la habían conmovido.- ¿Muchos hijos?

-Claro…-dijo Ron algo nervioso-supongo que también quieres muchos hijos, ¿no?

-Claro que si-dijo Hermione tirandose sobre su novio y comenzándose a besar desesperadamente.

-¿Pueden esperar que me vaya siquiera para comenzar a intentar plobar la tierra de pelirrojos insoportables como el padre?-pregunto Michael tapándose los ojos.

Y si había algo que se necesitaba para terminar con la magia del momento, era un comentario inapropiado. Hermione se separo de Ron que tenia las orejas coloradas de la furia, y miro al otro chico presente.

-¡No te permito que hables así de nuestros hijos!-le dijo apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Si todavía no tienen ninguno-dijo exasperado el morocho, haciendo que Hermione se enoje aun más y saque su varita.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Esto se demora mucho-dijo Ginny apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos. Frente a ella se encontraba Harry con cara de cansancio mirando como comenzaba a llover.

-Ya se…-dijo el pelinegro. Habían entrado a la pizzería más cercana a pedir la comida para llevar. La sorpresa fue que el lugar estaba tan lleno que se habían quedado sin queso y habían tenido que salir a buscar.

-Me quiero ir…-dijo Ginny en lo que pareció un gruñido caprichoso. Harry la miro sobre el menú que estaba leyendo, para pasar el tiempo, y vio que, en efecto, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

-Ya se, Ginny…pero tenemos que esperar la comida-dijo mirando su reloj, hacia una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos que esperaban.

-Podemos comprar las cosas por el camino y yo cocino-sugirió la pelirroja, pero cuando Harry estaba a punto de ceder, ante la posibilidad de una rica pizza casera, una voz en los parlantes los detuvo.

-Setenta y cinco…Setenta y cinco…

-¡¿Que es eso!-pregunto histérica la pelirroja parándose de su lugar. Harry rápidamente la imito y la tomo de los hombros.

-Nos llaman, ya esta la comida-dijo caminando entre la gente a la caja, para pagar y llevarse la comida.

-Setenta y cinco…

-Si, somos nosotros-dijo empujando a un chico regordete que le recordó mucho a Duddle.

-Aquí tiene su orden-dijo un chico flaco, con la cara cubierta de acnes reventados, su mayoría, mientras miraba algo en su computadora. El chico le tendió la pizza, y cuando Harry la sujeto el chico levanto la cabeza.

-Wow…pero si es Harry Potter…-dijo mirándolo con una semisonrisa-el chico que vivió…o debería decir el _hombre_

Ginny se sorprendió un poco de escuchar esa forma de llamar a Harry. No porque Harry no fuera hombre aun, sino por la forma en la que lo había dicho, parecía más bien, una forma medio, poco varonil para referirse a otro hombre.

-Ah…si-dijo Harry tirando la pizza para si-soy yo…-pero el chico no soltaba la pizza.

-Soy Ty-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Harry, ahora si, preocupado-¿Puedes soltar la pizza?

-¿Es tu novia?-dijo señalando a Ginny con la cabeza. Harry miro a la pelirroja que parecía bastante entretenida con un chiquito que le tocaba la cola y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Que suerte que tiene!-dijo en un suspiro. Harry se mordió la boca para no comenzar a gritar y tirando con fuerza la pizza la sujeto contra su pecho.

-Aquí esta el dinero…

-Gracias, bombom-dijo el cajero-ya sabes, si alguna vez terminas con ella, trabajo aquí todos los días…

Harry lo miro de reojo, y asustado, salio entre la gente al encuentro de la pelirroja.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto la chica.

-Nada…nada, no paso nada…

-Estas todo transpirado.

-Es el calor…

-Estamos casi en invierno-dijo la pelirroja abriendo la puerta y saliendo a la calle.

Harry no le dijo nada y camino en dirección al departamento de Ron y Hermione. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras en silencio, hasta que el sonido de una voz los hizo detenerse.

Harry se quedo helado mirando hacia la calle que se perdía entre, la ya, espesa lluvia. Ginny, sin embargo, curiosa se detuvo a ver quien llamaba al pelinegro.

-¡Ay!-dijo Ty-¡Que bueno que los encuentro!

Ginny miro de reojo a Harry, y vio que este parecía temblar en su lugar. Entonces lo comprendió.

-¿Si?-pregunto divertida-¿Que necesitas?

-Nada en realidad…solo vine a entregarle esto al señor Potter-dijo sonriendo-o Harry, como prefieras…

El chico extendió lo que parecía una tarjeta personal y Ginny fue quien la agarro. Harry por su parte, parecía estarse ahogando en un charco de pena. Ginny leyó la tarjeta y comenzó a reír.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Ty.

-No, nada…-dijo Ginny tendiéndole la tarjeta a Harry. El pelinegro la tomo entre los dedos y leyó.

_Ty Love_

_Excéntrico, aventurero, peligroso…la compañía que estabas buscando._

_Llámame…5551250_

Entonces Harry se ahogo. Merlín sabe con que, ya que no estaba comiendo nada. Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para que se reponiera, pero nada de eso paso, el pelinegro seguía tosiendo exageradamente.

-Gracias Ty-dijo Ginny todavía golpeando la espalda de Harry-Seguro que Harry te llama-y ante esto el chico comenzó a atragantarse.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Ty, Ginny asintió con la cabeza y el chico lleno de granos corrió de vuelta al local.

-Remuérdame nunca más caminar por esta zona-le dijo Harry a Ginny antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto Ron mirando como Hermione terminaba de atar a un dormido Michael a una silla.

-Completamente-dijo la castaña-cuando llegue Ginny que ella lo desate.

Y como si la hubieran convocado la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Ginny y a Harry cargando dos cajas de pizza. Los chicos, al entrar, se quedaron helados mirando la escena. Hermione terminando de atar la soga alrededor del modelo y Ron alumbrándolo directamente a los ojos con la varita.

-¡¿Que hacen!-grito histérica la pelirroja, empujando a Hermione y a Ron y comenzando a desatar a su novio.-Michael…Michael…. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Michael se movió un poco en su lugar y asintió con la cabeza. Ginny miro a Hermione y a Ron enojada y ayudando a Michael a pararse lo llevo hasta una habitación así se recueste.

-¿Que le hicieron?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

-Nada…solo lo desmaye-dijo Hermione sin darle importancia.

-Con tanta mala suerte que se golpeo la cabeza con la punta de la mesa-dijo Ron riendo por lo bajo. Harry sonrió y entro a la cocina con sus amigos.

-Son un peligro…-dijo el moreno mirando a sus mejores amigos.

-Tampoco es para tanto-dijo Hermione sacando unos platos, vasos y cubiertos.

-Fue tan gracioso…cayo como en cámara lenta…-dijo Ron entre risas. Harry también rió, pero ambos se callaron inmediatamente después de que Ginny entrara a la cocina.

-Bueno…-dijo sentándose junto a Hermione-se volvió a dormir…será mejor que lo deje descansar un rato. Ahora me pueden decir que le hicieron.

-El comenzó-se defendió Ron.

-Dijo que nuestros hijos seria idiotas como Ron…-dijo Hermione con la mirada triste.

-No lo creo-dijo Ginny aun enojada- con tu inteligencia Hermione, seguro la idiotez, que viene de Ron, se compense y no salgan tan mal…

-¡Ginny!-dijo Hermione ofendida.

-Bueno, no peleen…-dijo Harry interfiriendo en la guerra de miradas-Además falta mucho para que tengan hijos...primero hay que preocuparse por la boda.

-Harry tiene razón-corroboro Ginny-todavía no planeamos nada.

-Yo ya tengo todo planeado-dijo Hermione-la Sra. Weasley y yo nos encargaremos de todo, tu Ginny, te encargaras de la comida.

-¿Y Ron?-pregunto Harry-¿No hace nada el?

-Si hago-se quejo el pelirrojo-mi tarea es no estorbar…

-Solo falta una cosa-dijo Hermione sin hacer caso al comentario de Ron-elegir el padrino y la madrina.

-Eso no hace falta-dijo Ron-Harry será mi padrino… ¿Verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Ambos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa y sonrieron.

-¿Y tu Ginny?-pregunto Hermione.

-¿Que?

-¿Serias mi dama de honor?-pregunto la castaña. Ginny chillo algo incomprensible y se abrazo a su amiga.

-Entonces todo listo-dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Todo listo-dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez, pero Hermione no hablo. Todos se giraron a mirarla y de repente la encontraron muy pálida.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?-pregunto Ron preocupado.

-No…-pero no dijo más, porque de golpe se desplomo contra el frió suelo de su departamento.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Ron camino asustadísimo de un lado al otro de la habitación. Hermione seguía acostada sobre el sillón, con el rostro medio pálido, y con la respiración cansina. Estaba demasiado asustado como para respirar, y cuando lo hacia, era porque el cerebro le empezaba a doler de tanta falta de oxigeno.

Harry por su parte miraba todo con el rostro inexpresivo desde un rincón. El corazón le había empezado a latir tan fuerte que casi le sale del pecho, y las piernas le temblaban como nunca. En toda su vida había enfrentado a magos tenebrosos con intenciones de matarlo, pero jamás había sentido tanto miedo.

Ginny, era la única sin problemas. Arrodillada junto al sillón se encargaba de tirarle aire al rostro con una revista de Quidditch vieja, mientras de reojo veía el andar intranquilo de Ron de un lado al otro, y la mirada perdida de Harry. Lo único que Ginny esperaba era que no fuera lo que ella pensaba.

-Tranquilos…-les dijo por cuarta vez-es solo un desmayo.

-¡Si!-dijo Ron sarcástico-¡seguro que uno se desmaya porque anda muy bien de salud!

-No seas idiota, Ron-dijo la pelirroja parándose de su lugar-seguramente le bajo el azúcar…las mujeres nos ponemos todas nerviosas cuando se habla de nuestro casamiento.

-¿Y tu cuando te casaste?-le pregunto Ron enojado. Ginny se puso algo roja y miro de reojo a Harry.

-Nunca…pero así me pondría-informo antes de desaparecer metiéndose al baño en búsqueda de algún perfume.

Afuera Ron se había sentado junto a Hermione y la tenia bien sujeta de la mano, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación. Harry, aun cruzado de brazos sobre una pared, miraba a sus amigos de reojo.

Ginny salio del baño llevando lo que parecía ser una loción para hombre, muy fea, ya que la cara de repulsión no se comparaba con nada. Pero fue peor la cara que puso Ron al ver lo que su hermana llevaba.

-No vallas a querer abrir eso-le advirtió preocupado. Ginny ni lo miro y abrió un poco la botella, girando la tapa despacio.

Harry pudo ver como a medida que la tapa era separada del resto de la botella un olor horrible se esparció por toda la habitación. Era una mezcla de olor a pelo quemado, vomito de Duddle después de comer un kilo de caramelos con sabor a durazno y a crema para después de afeitar.

-¡¿Que es eso!-grito asqueado el pelinegro.

-Es un perfume de Ron-dijo Ginny cubriéndose la nariz con una mano.

-¡Claro que no!-grito el pelirrojo. Harry vio como Ginny miraba de reojo a su hermano y reía por lo bajo. Algo dentro de el se movió cuando la pelirroja lo miro de reojo y le sonrió con la mirada. Parecía comprenderla sin la necesidad de usar palabras.

Ginny miro nuevamente a Ron y paso la boca de la botella bajo la nariz de Hermione que se movió en su lugar, arrugo la nariz y tiro un manotazo al aire que golpeo directamente a la botella. Y ahí todo pasó en cámara lenta.

La botella voló de las manos de Ginny por toda la habitación. Ron grito un fuerte _No_, y Harry se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos cuando todo el contenido de la botella cayo sobre el.

-¡No!-grito Ginny al ver el resultado.

-¡Que asco!-grito el pelinegro al notar que no solo era horrible el olor, sino también el color naranja chillón y la textura que le recordaba a moco de troll.

Hermione y Ron detrás de ellos estaban abrazados. Más bien, Ron estaba abrazando a Hermione, casi hasta ahorcarla, mientras la castaña se cubría la nariz con ambas manos.

El olor de la horrible loción de Ron se había esparcido por todo el departamento haciendo que los cuatro amigos corrieran a abrir todas las ventanas y a tirar la ropa de Harry.

-¡No pienses que vas a dejar esa ropa olorosa acá!-le advirtió Ron mientras le daba un vaso de agua a Hermione y Harry salía del baño cargando la ropa sucia en una mano, y ahora usando ropa de Ron.

-¿Que quieres que haga?-pregunto enojado el chico.

-¡Nose pero acá eso no se queda!-dijo Ron señalando el montón de ropa.

-Talvez si Hermione no fuera tan torpe no me lo hubiera tirado todo encima-dijo Harry ahora mirando a la castaña que se hizo la desentendida.

-O si Ginny no tuviera manos de manteca no se le hubiera escapado la botella-acuso Ron a la pelirroja que lo miro desafiante.

-Si fueras un poco más cuidadoso no hubieras dejado a Hermione…-pero Ginny no pudo terminar la frase que la castaña hizo sonar la garganta.

-Pueden dejar de discutir-dijo la chica. Ron se volvió a ella y la miro preocupado, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione se anticipo-estoy bien Ron…

-Mejor vamos a ver un medico-le dijo asustado.

-No hace falta-le dijo Hermione mirándolo con ternura-ya me siento mejor, seguro que me bajo el azúcar…con todo lo de la boda…

Harry vio como Ginny asintió con la cabeza cuando Hermione explico el porque de su desmayo, y pensó que las mujeres son demasiado raras con esas cosas. Aunque si fuera el, también estaría nervioso. La verdad era que Harry no sabia como Ron estaba tan tranquilo, a lo mejor todavía no se había dado cuenta de la importancia de su decisión.

-Pero Hermione…la gente no se desmaya por una boda-replico el pelirrojo-la gente se desmaya cuando les duele el estomago, cuando les duele la cabeza, cuando comieron chocolate de más, cuando les tiran un hechizo para ser desmayados, cuando su equipo de Quidditch pierde por una diferencia de 10 puntos…pero no por una boda.

Harry arrugo el entrecejo. El nunca había visto a alguien desmayarse por algo relacionado con Quidditch, pero no dijo nada. Basto con ver la mirada de incertidumbre de Hermione y la furia de Ginny, para notar que nadie había conocido casos de desmayos de ese tipo.

-Ron…la gente se desmaya también cuando esta demasiado estresada, o feliz…-corrigió al ver el rostro de Ron. El chico no parecía creérselo.-No quiero ir a San Mungo…

-Pero si no vamos me quedo toda la noche-dijo Ron rápidamente-no valla a ser que te desmayes de vuelta-Hermione sonrió divertida y Ron le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-De todas formas te iba a pedir que te quedes-le dijo Hermione coquetamente. Harry desvió la mirada y vio como Ginny ponía cara de estarse ahogando.

-¡Pueden esperar a que no estemos para empezar a hacer sus cochinadas!-grito la pelirroja.

-¡Si no estamos haciendo nada!-se defendieron los tórtolos al mismo tiempo.

Harry miro a Ginny de reojo y comprendió que era mejor irse de allí. A lo mejor solo había sido un desmayo por una boda, cosa poco creíble para el, pero que parecía realmente posible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Entreguen sus trabajos aquí, por favor-dijo una mujer regordeta, de largos cabellos negros y mirada de constante furia.

La profesora Trullman era la que menos quería Ginny. Odiaba sus clases de _Cómo ser un buen Auror y las relaciones que eso conlleva_, odiaba como se quedaba mirando directamente a los ojos, como si fuera una competencia de quien aguanta más sin pestañear, odiaba el perfume que llevaba, como si lo hubiera comprado al por mayor sin fijarse cuando era la fecha de vencimiento y ahora quería gastarlo todo antes de que ya no sirva más.

-¡La odio!-dijo Collin Creveey detrás suyo. Habían sido compañeros en Hogwarts y ahora lo seguían siendo en la Academia de Aurores. Siempre se había llevado bien con el. Se reían, estudiaban juntos. Eran buenos amigos.

-Tranquilo Collin, no vaya a ser que te escuche de vuelta y nos castigue…de vuelta-dijo la pelirroja recordando el ultimo semestre. Había odiado pasarse todo su fin de semana ordenando la biblioteca personal de la horrible profesora.

-Yo creía que después de Umbridge no tendríamos más especimenes de este tipo-dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida. Ginny rió ante el comentario, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Weasley-la llamo la mujer. Ginny se giro sobre si lentamente.

-¿Si profesora?-pregunto poniendo su mejor tono de inocente, tono que le había funcionado siempre con su padre.

-El señor Laudrey quiere tener unas palabras con usted-le dijo la mujer pasando junto a ella.-No se que hizo esta vez Weasley, pero espero que reciba su respectivo castigo.

Ginny la vio alejarse con furia. La mujer parecía ser la típica mujer soltera, obviamente no por elección, y por unos momentos se cruzo por la cabeza de Ginny la idea de juntarla con Snape, así se quitan lo malhumorado mutuamente.

-¿Que hiciste?-pregunto Collin preocupado.

-Nada…lo juro-dijo Ginny sinceramente- mejor voy a ver que quiere el chiflado de Laudrey.

Collin asintió con la cabeza y se fue dejando a Ginny tratando de recordar que podría ser lo que había hecho. Era verdad que su reputación no era la mejor, todavía recordaba la cantidad de veces que fue a parar al despacho de McGonagall en Hogwarts, y apenas había llegado a la Academia había logrado una fuerte popularidad como bromista.

Su primer día había encerrado a un profesor en el baño, solo para probar que no tenía miedo. Dos meses después tiro una bomba fétida sobre unos pergaminos así nadie pueda leer que había escrito _Ginny Potter_ y lo había rodeado con corazoncitos. A fines de su primer año, había echo asustar a unos chicos más grandes al amenazarlos con su hechizo moco-murciélago.

Pero ahora no recordaba haber hecho algo. Camino hasta el frente de la oficina del jefe de Auror y llamo con dos fuertes golpes.

-Adelante…-se escucho decir. Ginny empujo la puerta con el pie derecho y entro a la habitación.-Oh…señorita Weasley…

-¿Cómo le va director?-pregunto la pelirroja, más que nada por cortesía. Ya sabía que de nada le serviría ser buena si la terminarían castigando.

-Muy bien, gracias-dijo el hombre tomando una pequeña bandeja-¿Caramelos de limón?-pregunto. Ginny negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, luego se arrepintió, recordando la _famosa fama_ de incomoda de la silla en cuestión.

-¿Me hizo llamar?

-Ah…si-dijo el hombre mirándola sobre sus pergaminos-tengo que informarle sobre una especial misión de la Orden de la que queremos que forme parte.

-¿En serio?-pregunto entusiasmada Ginny. Su madre no había permitido que sea aceptada, aun que ya fuera mayor de edad, hasta que termine los estudios. Según ella le quitaría demasiado tiempo.

-Si-afirmo el hombre con una sonrisa-usted trabajara junto al señor Potter.

-¿Harry? ¿El ya sabe?-pregunto.

-Si, ya esta informado…-contesto el hombre, y Ginny se pregunto porque Harry nunca le dijo nada-en fin, su objetivo es atrapar a un ex mortífago…o puede que aun lo sea, eso es lo que le toca averiguar.

-Entiendo…

-Deberá entrar camuflada a un restaurante que el mortífago esta por dirigir, lograr investigar un poco y luego sabremos si nuestras sospechas son ciertas…

-¿De quien se trata?-pregunto entusiasmada, pero luego de la respuesta su entusiasmo se evaporo por los aires.

-Draco Malfoy.

-¡¿Que!-dijo parándose de su lugar-¿Malfoy? Malfoy nunca me aceptaría en su restaurante…a no ser que sea para humillarme.

-Le corresponde a usted hacer todo lo posible para ser aceptada-le informo el director, ante la mirada desencajada de la pelirroja que se llevo una mano a la frente y pensó que cuando viera a Harry una buena patada que lo deje inhabilitado para procrear, no le vendría nada mal al pelinegro.

-¿Que más tengo que hacer?-pregunto la chica volviendo a sentarse en su lugar, todavía pensando que le costaría mucho todo eso.

-El señor Malfoy pondrá un restaurante, seguramente necesitara un chef-informo el hombre-nosotros nos encargaremos de falsificar una credencial que diga que usted es chef profesional y con las mejores referencias…no tendrá otra opción que aceptarla.

-En el colegio Malfoy y yo…no éramos precisamente amigos…-dijo Ginny algo apenada.

-Ya estoy informado de eso…pero la considero lo suficientemente capaz como para dejar atrás los años de Hogwarts y sacar adelante esta misión… ¿O acaso no se cree capaz?

-¡Por supuesto que soy capaz!-dijo Ginny hablando más fuerte de lo debido. El hombre sonrió satisfecho y le tendió una carpeta. Dentro debía haber alrededor de cien pergaminos.

-Ahí esta toda la información que necesita…el señor Potter le dirá el resto-dijo el director-la misión están en sus manos, Ginny.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza con algo de pesadez. Miro con dureza al director, intentando mostrar conformidad y sonrió. Mataría a Harry por no haberle dicho antes, mataría a Malfoy si llegaba a insultarla y mataría a Collin sino había guardado una porción de pastel de calabaza para ella en el almuerzo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cumpleaños de Harry llego tan rápido, que Hermione no fue capaz de comprarle un regalo hasta esa misma mañana. Un buen libro sobre magos tenebrosos a trabes de la historia había sido su elección. Ron había renegado con el regalo, así que había comprado una colección completa de comic, en su primera edición, para regalarle a su mejor amigo.

Ron y Hermione llegaron algo tarde a la cena en La Madriguera. Molly Weasley había hecho un intento de comida muggle y la verdad era que le había quedado exquisito. Arthur Weasley había ordenado el jardín con ayuda de Charlie y Bill se había encargado de sacar la mesa y extenderla por todo el jardín para que todos los invitados lleguen a entrar.

-¡Bueno!-exclamo enojada Ginny-¡Llegaron!

-Perdón, Gin-dijo Ron realmente nervioso-pero Hermione me obligo a cambiarme de ropa tres veces.

-Te veías ridículo, Ron-le dijo Hermione con ternura. Ginny los miro enojada y se perdió con dirección a la cocina.

-Esa chica necesita un poco de amor…-dijeron los gemelos saliendo por donde había entrado Ginny, que los empujo con fuerza, pasando entre ambos.

-No digan eso-los reto Hermione.- ¿Harry ya llego?

-No-contesto Fred sacando una caja de debajo del sillón-hace diez minutos que tendría que estar aquí.

-Bueno-intervino George-mucha gente tendría que haber llegado antes…-dijo provocativamente. Hermione los miro desafiante, mientras Ron los miraba enojado y se perdía en la cocina.

-No quiero enterarme que hay en esa caja-dijo Hermione amenazante-pero espero que no sea nada raro.

-Hermione-dijo Fred-ya no eres prefecta…

-Ni el ejemplo a seguir elegido por mama…

-Así que no nos puedes mandar…

Hermione los siguió con la mirada y los vio perderse en dirección a la cocina. No paso ni un segundo que el ruido de la chimenea la hizo girar para encontrarse con un Harry que salía disparado en dirección al sillón, solo que el pelinegro calculo mal la trayectoria y cayo varios metros detrás del sillón.

Hermione corrió hasta el y lo ayudo a pararse. El chico tenía los anteojos rotos, el pelo cubierto de polvo y la ropa toda sucia.

-¿Que hiciste?-le pregunto Hermione. Harry solo negó con la cabeza.

-Decidí que cuando diga _La Madriguera_ saltaría sobre mi lugar para ver que pasaba…-explico el pelinegro. Hermione negó con la cabeza enojada y le dio un empujón para que entre a la cocina. -¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!

-Si no fueras tan idiota quizás lo haría-se excuso Hermione enojada.-¡Hay que ser inconsciente para hacer algo así! Me lo puedo esperar de Ron, también de los gemelos y capaz que también de Ginny…pero de ti Harry, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

El pelinegro miro algo deprimido a su amiga. Ya lo estaba retando y no le había dicho feliz cumpleaños todavía. Vio como la chica, sin relajar su severa expresión, buscaba algo entre unas bolsas y le tiraba un regalo cuadrado.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo metiéndose en la cocina-Ya llego Harry-aviso sin el menor entusiasmo. Harry la verdad que no entendía el porque del cambio repentino de humor de Hermione, pero la siguió a la cocina.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, compañero!-grito Ron tirandosele encima y comenzándole a desacomodar el pelo. Harry forcejeo un poco hasta que se pudo liberar y le sonrió al pelirrojo.

-Gracias, Ron-dijo con una alegre sonrisa-¿Hermione se encuentra bien?-pregunto realmente preocupado.

-Creo que si…-dijo Ron pensativo-esta algo rara, pero debe ser todo por la boda, ¿que otra cosa puede ser?

Harry se levanto de hombros y camino junto al pelirrojo al jardín, mientras Ron le contaba sobre su regalo vio a los señores Weasley sonreírles contentos, a Charlie molestar a Hermione que le tiro con una bandeja con sándwiches y a Ginny mirarlo de costado.

-¡Felicidades Harry!-grito la señora Weasley corriendo hacia el. Y así Harry paso su cumpleaños numero 24. Rodeado de gente que realmente se preocupaba por el.

La familia Weasley siempre lo había tratado como un miembro más desde que Ron lo había presentado como su mejor amigo, lo mismo había pasado con Hermione, claro que ahora, ella era parte de la familia en un nivel superior. Hagrid había llegado más tarde con un regalo que Harry no se animo a abrir en la presencia de tantos niños (los hijos de los hermanos de Ron) y Tonks y Lupin hicieron su aparición informando que estaban comprometidos.

Comieron una de las exquisitas comidas preparadas por la señora Weasley, y una torta hecha por Fleur, que Ron fue el primero de comer, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.

Charlie había llevado a su nueva novia, con la que, sin el consentimiento de la señora Weasley, vivía desde hacia dos años. Los gemelos llevaron a sus hijos; Ashley y Peter, hijos de George y Marcus, hijo de Fred, ninguno superaba aun los cinco años.

Hermione estaba sentada mirando a los chicos jugar. Ron se estaba prácticamente divirtiendo como nunca en su vida mientras jugaba con sus sobrinos, revolcándose por todo el pasto, haciéndolos rodar y rodando el también.

Ginny estaba en una esquina hablando con la rubia novia de Charlie, mientras Bill y Fleur bailaban al ritmo de una suave música que había puesto el señor Weasley, que había conjurado una especie de radio muggle.

Harry vio a Ginny alejarse de la novia de Charlie y entrar rápidamente a la casa. En un impulso, sabe Merlín de donde, corrió detrás suyo y retuvo la puerta estirándose lo que más pudo. Ginny se giro a mirar quien no había dejado la puerta cerrar, resoplo y se volvió a hacer lo que estaba por hacer.

-¿Estas enojada?-le pregunto el pelinegro al ver como la chica se disponía a sacar más sándwiches.

-¿Que te hace pensar en eso?-le dijo sin mirarlo.

-El hecho de que no me hablas desde que llegue…y hoy es mi cumpleaños-le dijo como si significara algo más.

-Ya se.

-No me dijiste feliz cumpleaños-dijo ofendido mirándola calentar la leche que tomarían los hijos de los gemelos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, entonces-le dijo ahora si mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin la menor pizca de entusiasmo.

Harry sonrió divertido, ya sabia el porque del enojo de la pelirroja. Se le acerco provocativamente, y le corrió el cabello del hombro, para poder verle el rostro directamente. Ginny lo miro unos segundos de reojo, pero no se movió.

-Ya se porque estas enojada…es por lo de la misión, ¿no es cierto?-le dijo encontrando la mirada de Ginny.

-Exactamente, me alegro que sepas el porque…-le dijo desviando la mirada. Harry sonrió. Vio como el rostro de la chica se relajo un poco, pero inmediatamente volvió a hablar.-Me gustaría saber porque no me lo dijiste…no me vas a decir que fue porque no tuviste la oportunidad, porque te recuerdo Harry que salimos a comer tres veces la semana pasada…

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ginny había arrugado el entrecejo mientras hablaba, y solía torcer un poco la boca cuando se enojaba. Harry no había notado eso hasta que la vio realmente enojada con el, y sin embargo, había encontrado al gesto increíblemente atrapante.

-No te enojes…me pidieron que no te lo diga…

-¿Y es más importante lo que te ordenen que nuestra amistad?-le pregunto. Estaba realmente enojada.

-No, pero también tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo-dijo volviendo a correr un mechón de cabello rebelde del hombro de la pelirroja.

-No me interesa…-dijo Ginny, pero otra voz los entretuvo.

-¿Que haces acá con ella?-pregunto una voz que lo hizo asustar. Zarah estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina, usando un apretado vestido rojo que permitía conocer a la rubia de con mayor _profundidad_, unas botas negras que la dejaban más alta que Harry y un tapado de oso.

-¿Zarah?-pregunto Harry creyendo que podría ser una ilusión, pero no tenia tanta suerte.

-¿La invitaste?-pregunto Ginny sin entender.

-No hace falta…-le dijo Zarah tirandole a Ginny su tapado. La pelirroja, que no podía negar ser pariente de Ron, lo dejo caer con malicia.-Soy su novia, estoy invitada a su cumpleaños…

-Llegas un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?-pregunto Ginny poniendo ambas manos sobre las caderas. Zarah la examino de arriba abajo y se volvió a Harry.

-¿Realmente pensabas cambiarme por tan poca cosa?-pregunto con suficiencia. Ginny trago aire sonoramente, mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa. Harry, por más tentado que estaba de que alguien mate a Zarah, se paro entre Ginny y la que el creía era su exnovia.

-Zarah…Ginny y yo no estamos juntos-dijo mientras la rubia asentía contenta-pero yo tenia entendido que nosotros tampoco estábamos juntos…

Zarah ahogo un grito al tiempo que la puerta que daba al jardín se abría nuevamente y todos los que antes habían estado en el jardín entraban corriendo. Harry miro por la ventana y pudo ver que había comenzado a llover.

Harry vio como la señora Weasley se quedaba analizando el vestuario de Zarah en forma reprobatoria. El resto de los Weasley, parecía no entender nada. Hermione miro enojada a Harry, seguramente creyendo que el la había invitado, mientras que Ron se llevo una mano a la cara.

-¿Quién dejo entrar el troll?-pregunto señalando a Zarah que abrió la boca como un pez-No pueden culpar a Quirrell, hace tiempo que no existe…vamos ¿Quién fue?

-Más respeto Ron-lo amenazo su padre. Ron solo bajo la cabeza.

-¿Harry vas a dejar que me traten de esta forma?-pregunto la rubia.

-¿De que forma?-pregunto Harry, a su entender nadie la estaba tratando de ninguna forma.

-Todo es culpa de la pelirrojilla esa…-dijo señalando con el mentón a Ginny que la miro desafiante.

-La pelirrojilla tiene nombre-dijo Ginny furiosa.

-Harry…no voy a tolerar este trato-le informo la rubia, pero Harry no dijo nada. Zarah lanzo un gritito y miro a todos enojada.- ¡Entonces no vas a ver nunca a nuestro hijo!

Harry se atraganto con Merlín sabe que. La señora Weasley comenzó a sollozar junto a Hermione. Ron y sus hermanos pusieron caras muy diferentes, desde algunas con asco, hasta otras de impresión. Pero la única que le dolió a Harry fue ver el rostro de Ginny escondiendo increíble decepción.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?-pregunto asustado. Zarah sonreía.-Si nunca te toque un pelo…

-Vamos Harry, no mientas-dijo la rubia- y esas cuatro horas en el jacuzzi del departamento…

-¿Jacuzzi?-pregunto escandalizada la señora Weasley.

-Y no estábamos solos…también estaba Ivon…-dijo Zarah.

-¿Que no Ivon es una…-pero Ron se callo al ver el tono azul de la piel de su madre.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo Harry al borde de un ataque.

-Y cuando fuimos ese fin de semana a Gales…no teníamos dinero suficiente así que dormíamos en el auto, y era pleno invierno así que para darnos calor teníamos que…-pero Zarah no pudo decir lo siguiente porque todos los adultos habían comenzado a gritar para opacar la voz de la rubia actriz, así los pequeños no escuchen.

A esa altura la señora Weasley estaba morada, Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente. Ron tenía una cara de asco digna de estar viendo a dos troll comiéndose mutuamente, pero Ginny había cambiado la expresión, ahora sonreía divertida. Y Harry comprendió, que de todos los Weasley, ella era la única en no creerle a Zarah.

-¡Eso es mentira!-dijo Harry una vez más-Yo nunca la toque, lo juro…lo juro por mis padres…por Sirius…-y Harry hubiera seguido si Ginny no lo interrumpía.

-Ya sabemos Harry…

Zarah resoplo furiosa y miro a todos lados como un león que esta a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

-¡Esto no va a quedar a si!-dijo antes de comenzar a reír como loca, una risa que iba desde los tonos más agudos hasta los más graves. Mientras movía su abultada cabellera al compás de su risa, saco lo que parecía un poco de polvo y lo tiro sobre el suelo, causando una explosión violeta.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando la escena. Para cuando el humo se disipo Zarah seguía allí, mirándolos malévolamente. El señor Weasley ahogo una sonrisa, mientras Ron comenzó a reír con fuerza.

-¿Eres consiente de que todavía te podemos ver?-pregunto Ginny levantando una ceja. Zarah dio un fuerte pisotón y salio por la puerta que daba al jardín.

Harry y los Weasley se miraron preocupados, hasta que la risa de Ron se hizo tan fuerte que termino contagiando a todos. Harry miro como Ginny se limpiaba una lágrima de felicidad de la mejilla y pensó que todo iba a estar bien.

-Realmente compañero…-dijo Fred-¿Dónde encontraste semejante espécimen?

Harry solo negó con la cabeza, preguntándose exactamente lo mismo. Pero en ese preciso momento llamaron nuevamente a la puerta.

-¿Que se abra olvidado?-pregunto el señor Weasley.

-Quizás un poco de dignidad-sugirió George, pero antes de que todos pudieran comenzar a reír la puerta se abrió dejando ver una figura que nadie esperaba.

Vestida con un elegante kimono rosado, usando el cabello en un alto rodete y con una sonrisa capaz de conseguir la paz en medio oriente, estaba Cho Chang sosteniendo un regalo.

-¿Llego tarde o todavía estoy a tiempo para la fiesta?-pregunto la chica antes de entrar, sin previo consentimiento, a la casa, que ahora se ahogaba en un profundo silencio.

**Me divirtió mucho este capi…espero sus reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

_Vestida con un elegante kimono rosado, usando el cabello en un alto rodete y con una sonrisa capaz de conseguir la paz en medio oriente, estaba Cho Chang sosteniendo un regalo._

_-¿Llego tarde o todavía estoy a tiempo para la fiesta?-pregunto la chica antes de entrar, sin previo consentimiento, a la casa, que ahora se ahogaba en un profundo silencio._

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Seria ella su regalo de cumpleaños? Tenía una mirada calida, como invitándolo a sonreír, tal como la recordaba de sus años en Hogwarts. Cho fijo su mirada en el y camino, cual modelo, hasta donde se encontraba el chico.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry-dijo la chica extendiéndole un enorme paquete perfectamente cubierto con un papel dorado y un moño rojo.

-Gra-gracias-dijo el chico tímidamente. Cho le sonrió y se giro a ver al resto de las personas que estaban en la cocina, mirándolos sin entender. Fue entonces en ese momento que Harry no supo que hacer.

Lo primero que buscaron sus ojos fue a Ginny. La chica miraba todo con una mano en la cintura, el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta dispuesta, seguramente, a preguntar que hacia Cho allí. Junto a Ginny los gemelos hablaban por lo bajo, mientras tenían a uno de sus hijos colgados del cuello. Bill y Fleur estaban parecía hablando sobre otra cosa, aunque Fleur miraba de reojo a Cho, mientras que Charlie comía una porción de torta mirando la escena entretenido. El señor y la señora Weasley sonreían calidamente, ninguno de ellos sabían quien era Cho, pero seguro que si sabían, o más bien notaban, que mejor que Zarah seguramente era. Bajo el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala, estaban Ron y Hermione. La castaña sollozaba lentamente en el hombro de Ron que tenia una cara de incomprensión que le recordó a cuando debían hacer sus tareas de Pociones para el viejo Snape.

-Ella es Cho…-dijo haciendo vista panorámica de la cocina. Se escucho entonces un gran _Ahhhhhhhh_, seguido de algunos murmullos bajos entre los que Harry logro escuchar _Ravenclaw_, _asiática_, _¿kimo-qué?_, e _idiota_.

-Un gusto-le dijo la señora Weasley caminando hasta ella y dándole la mano. Pero lo que Harry vio fue que la, comúnmente, simpática mujer ponía cara de no estar muy contenta con la nueva presencia en su casa.

-El placer es mío-dijo Cho sonriendo. Harry amaba esa sonrisa.

-Me pregunto yo-dijo Ginny de la nada llevándose un dedo a la mejilla-¿Que esta pasando acá?

-¡Tu eres Ginny Weasley!-grito Cho señalándola, provocando que Ginny se alejara un poco y se pusiera ligeramente roja.

-Si…

-¿Que haces acá?-pregunto Ron mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hermione que no dejaba de sollozar Merlín sabe porque.

-Ah, si-dijo Cho-vine a saludar a Harry por su cumpleaños, en la Academia me dijeron que estaría en su casa o acá.

-Hermione… ¿Porque lloras?-pregunto Harry viendo a su amiga preocupado. Ron solo negó con la cabeza.

-Es…es que estamos todos reunidos…-dijo entre lagrimas y mocos-que es muy emocionante…todos los que quiero, bueno, salvo Cho…

-¡Hermione!-dijo Harry pero Ron le dio una mirada significativa y tomo a Cho del brazo.-Estaremos en el patio…

Salieron al patio ambos sonriendo. Había dejado de llover, pero un fresco viento corría de un lado a otro sobre los alrededores de la casa. No caminaron mucho tiempo en silencio que Cho se detuvo a encararlo.

-Espero que te guste el regalo-dijo con las mejillas levemente rosadas. Harry le sonrió tímidamente. Sin saber porque el exacto momento le recordó todo lo que había pasado con la chica. ¿Habría superado finalmente a Cedric?

-Si, gracias…-dijo tímidamente. Tenía que preguntárselo, pero no podía hacerlo directamente. Debía ser sutil, no quería ser como Ron. Aunque generalmente las cosas le funcionaban a su amigo por actuar tan impulsivamente.

-Los Weasley son una linda familia, me recuerdan a la mía-dijo mirando hacia La Madriguera la chica. Harry asintió, sin prestarle atención.

¿Que haría Ron en su situación? Y como si tuviera a su amigo sobre su hombro derecho lo escucho decir: _Di el nombre Cedric de forma casual, así veras su reacción._

-Cedric-tosió sin la menor pizca de disimulo. Cho se giro violentamente a mirarlo y Harry pudo ver como se le humedecían los ojos. Parecía que iba a llorar, y entonces Harry odio a la pequeña voz de Ron en su cabeza.

-¿Dijiste Cedric?-pregunto la chica, moviendo las manos nerviosa.

-No-mintió el pelinegro-así es mi estornudo.

-¿Tu estornudo tiene el nombre de mi exnovio?-pregunto preocupada.

-¡No!-repitió el chico-te digo que ese es mi estornudo…-la situación había sido desesperante y aun así no pudo saber si la expresión de Cho era de superación o de todavía algo de dolor.

Harry miro a la casa, se veía por la ventana algunos movimientos y llegaban las voces de algunos niños y adultos. Cho había llegado a visitarlo, no debería preocuparse por Cedric, aunque ahora que recordaba bien, había otra persona por quien preocuparse.

Cho esta comprometida.

-¿Y tu novio no se enojo el que vengas a visitarme?-pregunto intentando sonar casual. Cho lo miro analizándolo con la mirada.

-No, no sabe que estoy acá-dijo la chica-en realidad no tiene porque enterarse.

-¿Que no quiere que tengas amigos?-pregunto inocentemente Harry.

-¿Amigos?-dijo Cho levantando una ceja-¿Realmente crees que somos amigos?

Harry asintió lentamente con la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese preciso momento los labios de Cho presionando contra los suyos lo dejaron helado. Harry no tuvo ni tiempo para corresponder el beso, ya que Cho inmediatamente se alejo de el.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto entre asustado y animado.

-Ahora me parece que no somos amigos-dijo Cho sonriendo-por si te quedaba alguna duda.

Harry la vio soltarse el pelo lentamente y sintió el tiempo mucho más lento mientras Cho sacudía la cabeza para desparramar su oscura melena.

-¿No estas comprometida?-pregunto el chico, aunque luego se arrepintió.

-Claro-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos-¿es un problema?

-Para mi, decididamente que no…pero para…

-Que no te preocupe nadie más-dijo Cho arreglando el ya arreglado cuello de la camisa de Harry.-Desde que te vi en el departamento hace unos días note que algo me pasaba aun contigo, y me di cuenta que eras una cuenta pendiente.

-¿Cuenta pendiente?- Harry estaba escuchando bien. ¿Acaso Cho quería usarlo de las más viles, crueles y _humanas_ formas posibles y luego tirarlo?

-Así es-dijo la asiática acortando aun más la distancia entre ellos-desde lo que paso en Hogwarts entre nosotros siempre me pregunte que seria de tu vida…y que seria ser parte de tu vida.

Harry la miro sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Cho lo volvió a besar, esta vez profundizando mayormente el beso y Harry se sintió perder. Mientras las cosas se ponían más _jugosas_, por decir algo, Harry se dio cuenta que si Cho estaba comprometida con alguien, pero se estaba besando con el, el era el destructor de hogares.

El, Harry Potter, era _el otro_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Y que hace esa chica acá?-pregunto la señora Weasley viéndola alejarse con Harry por la ventana.

-Vino a desearle feliz cumpleaños a Harry-dijo Ron levantándose de hombros, todavía abrazando a Hermione.

-¿Es la novia de Harry?-pregunto el señor Weasley tomando una porción de torta.

-No-informo Ron.

-Salieron un tiempo en Hogwarts-dijo Hermione ahora más repuesta de su llanto-pero Harry la dejo luego de una horrible cita.

-Fue bastante graciosa en realidad-dijo Ron entre dientes. Hermione le dio una represalia con la mirada y se volvió a ver a Ginny que estaba sentada en la esquina de la mesa comiendo un sándwich.

-Ginny ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Hermione.

-Si, perfecto-mintió la pelirroja-solo…solo que no soporto a Cho.

-¿Celosa hermanita?-pregunto Fred sonriendo.

-Un poco…-dijo Ginny causando la atención de todos. La señora Weasley sonrió feliz.

-¿Y lo confiesas tan tranquilamente?-pregunto Ron enojado.

-¿Que no puedo estar celosa de mi novio?-pregunto Ginny sin entender. Todos ahogaron gritos de sorpresa. Hermione comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

-¿Desde cuando están de novios?-pregunto Bill escandalizado.

-¿Que se hacen los tontos?-pregunto Ginny sonriendo creyendo que era una broma-hace ocho meses…

-Harry sale con Zarah hace ocho meses…-dijo Ron parándose de su lugar.

-¿Y?...-pregunto Ginny.

-¿Cómo puedes salir con Harry al mismo tiempo que sales con Michael y que el salía con Zarah?-pregunto Charlie dejando de comer su quinta porción de torta.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy saliendo con Harry?-pregunto Ginny parándose en su lugar.

-¡Tu!-gritaron todos.

-Eso no es cierto…-dijo la pelirroja y luego comprendió todo-estaba hablando de Michael, el salio con Cho hace unos años.

-Ahhhhhhhh-dijeron los mayores Weasley. Ron negó con la cabeza y Hermione dejo de llorar.

-Cho esta comprometida-informo Hermione. Ron se giro sorprendido a mirarla. Ginny levanto las cejas y el resto comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo que comprometida?

-Esta con Harry también

-¿Amantes?

-¿Quién es el cornudo?-pregunto Ginny sin inmutarse. Ron rió por lo bajo y le sonrió a su hermana.

-No lo se-dijo Hermione entretenida con una porción de torta. Ron a su lado se quedo más tranquila al verla comer.

-Vamos a dormir mejor Hermione-le sugirió. La castaña lo miro sonriendo y Ron se levanto de frente a la mesa aun abrazándola.

-¿Adonde creen que van?-pregunto la señora Weasley. Ron ni se volvió a mirar a su madre, pero Hermione si se detuvo.

-¡Lo esta besando!-grito George mirando por la ventana. Todos rápido corrieron a ver que pasaba. El problema era que la ventana era demasiado pequeña, así que la mayoría tuvo que pararse sobre la repisa contra la ventana para ver.

-¡Es un zorra!-dijo Hermione causando una revolución. Ron, Fred, George y Charlie estaban mirando todo haciendo equilibrio sobre la mesada. Ron casi se cayó luego de que escucho a Hermione llamar a Cho zorra, no porque no tuviera razón, sino porque era raro en ella.

-¿Que están haciendo ahora?-pregunto la señora Weasley-no veo nada esta demasiado oscuro.

-Yo diría que es mejor que no veas-dijo Charlie sonriendo de costado.

-¡Chaglie!-lo reto Fleur.

De entre la oscuridad se pudo ver que algo se movía de forma voluptuosa como si se estuviera pasando una gran tela negra delante de ellos.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Ginny detrás de su madre.

-Parece un monstruo…-dijo despacio Ron. Todos se giraron a mirarlo como si estuviera loco.

-Ahí se los ve de vuelta…-informo George que no había despegado sus ojos de la ventana-¡eso es Harry!-dijo el chico. Cho y el pelinegro se besaban de una forma desenfrenada.

-¡Compañero!-grito Fred llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¡No puedo ver esto!-exclamo la señora Weasley saliendo de entre el lió de gente. Ginny miro unos segundos más y se giro a ver a su madre.

-¡Que asco!-dijo Ron saltando de la repisa y tomando a Hermione de la mano, separándola de ventana. La chica sonrió y le dijo algo a Ron al oído que lo hizo sonrojar.- ¡Nosotros nos vamos a dormir!

-Hermione dormirá con Ginny-dijo la señora Weasley.

-¡Mama!-se quejo Ron-nos vamos a casar…no vamos a hacer nada indebido…-y sin esperar respuesta tomo a Hermione de la mano y la llevo escaleras arriba.

-Mientras no hagan nada indebido en mi habitación-dijo Ginny por lo bajo.

-¡Ahí vienen!-gritaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo. Corrieron hasta la mesa y se sentaron mirando a Ginny.- ¡Actúen normales!

Harry y Cho entraron segundos después tomados de la mano. Ginny tuvo que desviar la mirada de ambos, para que nadie vea lo furiosa que estaba. Harry se quedo mirándolos a todos y se sentó junto a los gemelos frente a Ginny.

Y ahí lo recordó.

El sentía algo por Ginny. El tendría que hacer de cuenta que nunca paso nada. Tendría que vivir con la pregunta de que hubiera pasado si estaba con Ginny. Pero ahora su realidad era Cho, a pesar de que el no era la completa realidad de la chica. Ginny tenía a Michael y el tenia a Cho, sin quererlo parecía que habían vuelto a sus años de Hogwarts.

-Mejor nos vamos-dio Katie entrando nuevamente a la cocina-la bebe se durmió.

Ginny vio como Cho le decía alo al oído a Harry y la furia le invadió nuevamente el cuerpo. No podía evitarlo. Siempre había odiado a Cho y ahora volvía a hacerle la vida imposible. Lo único que esperaba era que Michael no la vea. Ya uno (Harry) había caído ante sus encantos, ahora faltaba que Michael apenas la vea caería a sus pies también.

-Yo también mejor me voy-dijo la pelirroja-voy a buscar a mi novio-dijo mirando a Harry significativamente.

-¿No conoces la salida?-le pregunto Harry enojado. Ginny lo miro con furia.

-Si la conozco-dijo la chica-a diferencia de algunos se que camino tomar y no chocarme contra una montaña-dijo señalando a Cho con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes novio?-pregunto Cho. Ginny bufo indignada y se fue, seguida de cerca por su madre.- ¿Cómo se llama su novio?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron giro sobre su cama cuando el sol le dio de lleno en los ojos. Se tapo la cara escondiéndose detrás del cuello de Hermione que gruño algo por lo bajo. Estaban completamente abrazados, más bien, Ron estaba completamente abrazado a Hermione.

La chica usaba una remera vieja de Ron y unos pantalones de Ginny. Tenia el pelo completamente desparramado por la almohada y un brazo de Ron rodeándola protectoramente.

-Apaga la luz…-dijo el pelirrojo entre gruñidos.

-No es la luz…-dijo Hermione en el mismo tono de voz que el pelirrojo, pero de repente recordó algo y se sentó sobre la cama-¿que hora es?

-Las bien tarde-dijo Ron viendo el sol ya en lo más alto del cielo.

-¡Teníamos que ir a almorzar con mis padres!-grito la castaña obligando a Ron a levantarse.

El chico se sentó en su lugar y se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Ni siquiera recordaba haber aceptado asistir a un almuerzo con los padres de la castaña, pero le daba igual. La comida muggle no estaba nada mal.

-Hermione…son las once recién-dijo el chico mirando su reloj mientras Hermione corría de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-No podemos ir con esta ropa-dijo señalando el montón de tela que llevaba en su mano.-Mi mama se daría cuenta que no nos bañamos n i cambiados de muda…

-Podemos bañarnos aquí-dijo Ron levantando las cejas significativamente.

-Quizás en otro momento-dijo ella levantándolo de un tiron-vamos a ir a mi departamento, nos bañamos, cambiamos y yo conduzco hasta mis padres.

-¿Conduzco dijiste?-pregunto Ron de repente pálido.

-Si-dijo Hermione terminándose de peinar-todavía tengo el auto que me regalo mi abuelo.

-Hermione…-quiso replicar Ron asustado, pero la chica ni lo escucho y salio de la habitación toda acelerada. Ron se llevo ambas mano s a su cabeza, pensando que con Hermione manejando este podría ser el último día de su vida

-¡Muevete Ron!

Cuando Hermione doblo la última esquina antes de llegar a casa de sus padres, Ron cerro los ojos como lo había hecho las veces anteriores. El auto que Hermione manejaba era modelo 92, de un color azul claro, con las puertas obligadas a abrir a golpes, el freno que no andaba del todo bien y sin reversa.

Ron sintió como la parte trasera del auto chocaba contra el cordón de la vereda al doblar la esquina. Abrió un poco los ojos para notar la prominente lomada que se venia en frente y rezo por su vida.

Hermione ponía una cara, que en cualquier otro momento hubiera encontrado adorable, al manejar, pero en ese momento parecía un supuesto asesino escapado de Azkaban dispuesto a matar a su ex amigo rata.

Hermione apretó el freno apenas cruzaron el semáforo, a pesar de que la casa quedaba en media cuadra. Ron al ver que el auto frenaba chocando un poco el árbol del jardín de los Granger, respiro aliviado.

-Vamos-dijo Hermione saliendo del auto apresurada. Ron salio un poco más lento de lo que lo hizo la chica y corrió un poco el auto que había atascado a un gnomo de jardín debajo de su rueda derecha.

Camino hasta la casa de sus futuros suegros y vio a Hermione bastante nerviosa. Ron ya no les temía como antes. Jane Granger era una mujer agradable, aunque demasiado estricta. Richard Granger era el preferido de Ron, se reía de sus chistes, le convidaba wisky, e incluso fueron una vez a ver un partido de fútbol y se molesto en explicarle cada detalle. Fue allí cuando Ron se hizo fanático del Arsenal.

-Hermione-dijo su madre a modo de saludo. Hermione le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ron le sonrió y le estrecho la mano.-Llegan tarde.

-Deja tranquilo a los chicos-dijo Richard desde atrás-¡Hola hija!-dijo dándole un agradable beso en la mejilla a Hermione-¡Ron!...ven por acá, estoy haciendo un cerdo, ven a ver así aprendes…

Ron se metió detrás de Richard directamente al jardín sin antes sonreírle a Hermione y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo llegaron?-pregunto el hombre. Ron se puso algo nervioso.

-Hermione condujo el auto hasta aquí-dijo mirando significativamente a Richard.

-Oh-dijo el hombre mientras movía el cerdo-espero que no haya sido un problema.

-No mucho-Ron sonrió sin estar seguro de si podía decir lo que tenia pensando.-Señor…si tengo que admitir Hermione no es muy buena conduciendo, y eso que ella es buena en todo.

Richard miro a Ron sobre el hombro y le sonrió nervioso. No sabía bien si debía confiarle su secreto a Ron, pero ya que el chico seria quien sufriría las horribles consecuencias de la pésima forma de conducir de Hermione, decidió que era mejor decirle.

-Ron…veras-dijo el hombre girándose hacia el pelirrojo-Hermione en realidad nunca paso su prueba de conducir.

-¿Y como consiguió la licencia?

-Yo se la conseguí…veras-dijo mirando a ver si las mujeres de la casa no venían-Hermione quería mucho su licencia, pero yo tenia miedo de que algo le pase…así que digamos que no le enseño del todo bien…

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno…le invente unas cuantas cosas, obvie otras…así nunca tenga licencia-a esta altura Ron esta morado.

-Pe-pero ahora puede….puede conducir…-dijo el chico mirando dentro de la casa a Hermione y su madre hablar.

-Es que después de que fallo por quinta vez me sentí mal y le conseguí la licencia-dijo Richard volviéndose al cerdo-creía que nunca más iba a manejar un auto después de que puede aparecerse…

-Yo también-dijo Ron-es un peligro para la humanidad.

-Es tu deber como futuro esposo velar por la seguridad de sus vecinos, así que no debes dejarla conducir…

-Prometo que lo haré-dijo el pelirrojo-no quiero que termine en Azkaban…

-¿Dónde?

-Nada…olvídelo-dijo Ron algo enojado con su suegro, pero sonriendo al notar lo mucho que Richard se preocupaba por Hermione, mientras pensaba que si el alguna vez tenía una hija quizás haría lo mismo.

Dentro de la casa la situación era bastante diferente. Hermione ya había discutido con su madre sobre el nuevo corte de pelo de la castaña, sobre el postre que Hermione había traído, y ahora quedaba el tema más importante para Hermione.

-Pensé que vendrías sola-dijo Jane desde detrás de ella. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No iba a venir sin Ron-dijo la castaña entrando a la cocina.

-Te dije que era una cena familiar…

-Bueno Ron será familia dentro de poco-la interrumpió Hermione-¿Cuál es tu problema con el? Parecía agradarte cuando era solo mi amigo.

-Lo hacia-dijo la mujer sacando unas ensaladas y comenzando a prepáralas-es que ahora ya no confió tanto en el…Hermione, tu eres mi única hija.

-¿Y que quiere decir eso?-pregunto la chica comenzándose a enojar-¿Que no puedo nunca ponerme de novia?

-¡Claro que no!-dijo su madre-pero es que Ronald te conoce tan bien…

-¿No es acaso eso mejor?

-No lo se-dijo su madre sin mirarla-Hermione, lo único que espero es que esperes hasta que estés casada…espero que hayas esperado.

Y sin decir más la mujer salio al jardín. Hermione se llevo una mano a la sien apretando sus yemas contra su cabeza. Lleno sus pulmones con fresco oxigeno y se propuso sobrevivir a ese día. Su madre no tenía porque enterarse de nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y se topo con un montón de cabello negro oliendo a oliva. Odiaba la oliva. Se sentó apresuradamente y vio a Cho dormir a su lado. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior pronto llegaron a su mente.

Habían llegado al departamento de Cho pasadas las media noche. Habían comido en algún restaurante y luego había caminado hasta bastante tarde. Cho había sugerido tomar unas copas de tequila en su casa, Harry no se negó.

Cuando los tragos superaron los diez, Cho se tiro en el sillón frente a la chimenea meneando la cabeza. Harry solo había tomado cuatro y estaba algo mareado.

-¡Tienes el pelo horrible!-le dijo Cho señalando el enmarañado pelo de Harry que se toco el cabello con una mano.

-¡No es cierto!-dijo-¡Solo estoy despeinado!

-Como sea…-dijo Cho tirandose nuevamente. Harry se sentó junto a ella, pero en el suelo.-Tienes una boca linda…-dijo acercándose a el y besándolo desenfrenadamente.

-Cho…

-Mmmmm

-Mejor me voy…

-No…

-Vamos, Cho…si me… ¿me quedo?

-Mmmmm-eso sonó como un si. Siguieron besándose por un largo rato. Era un beso sin sabor, ni sentimientos.

Harry se separo de ella lo suficiente para mirarla y comprender que era hermosa, pero había algo en todo eso que no le llegaba al corazón. Quizás sea el hecho de que no era completamente suya, o de que debía compartirla, o de que no tenía el cabello color rojo fuego.

-Ginny…

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto la asiática casi gritando, pero Harry no respondió, se alejo de ella y se tomo otra medida de tequila.- ¿me dijiste Ginny?

-Te debió parecer…-dijo el chico. Cho abrió la boca para replicar pero no pudo, en su lugar devolvió todo lo que había tomado al suelo. Harry miro la escena primero con algo de asco, pero luego la tomo del brazo y la acompaño al baño. Le sostuvo el cabello y así paso la mayor parte de la noche.

Ahora se encontraba parado mirando a la chica, aun en su kimono rosa, dormir toda desordenada sobre el sillón. Harry se puso los zapatos y se hizo rápidamente un café.

Salio unos diez minutos después, aun con la ropa desordenada y una increíble resaca, cuando se encontró con alguien que no esperaba. Ginny estaba en su pijama de snichs, con dos gigantes bolsas de basura en su mano y mirándolo de una forma muy rara. Harry creyó adivinar que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento por la mente de la pelirroja y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

Ginny lo miro con tristeza y bajo la cabeza. Se giro repentinamente e intento entrar al departamento nuevamente, pero Harry fue más rápido. Corrió hasta ella y la detuvo del brazo.

-Ginny…

-Si, ese es mi nombre-dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

-Yo…Cho…no…nada-dijo sin saber bien que decir.

-Sos un chico grande Harry-le dijo ella-sabes bien que hacer y que no…permiso, me tengo que ir.

Y sin decir más se soltó el brazo y se metió en su departamento dejando a un aturdido Harry mirando la puerta con tristeza. Ni el mismo comprendía sus sentimientos, menos lo haría Ginny.

**No me gusto mucho este capitulo, pero bue…reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

-¡¿Dónde!-exclamo escandalizada Ginny Weasley, llevándose una mano a la boca y mirando sorprendida a su futura cuñada.

-En el baño del Ministerio-dijo la castaña con las mejillas de color rojo furioso.

-¡Que asco, Hermione!-grito Ginny riendo por lo bajo.

-Ya se…nunca pensé…bueno, que podría llegar a pasar-dijo la chica mientras batía unos huevos para hacer un torta-había ido a buscarlo para almorzar, y…y bueno…

-Terminaron en el baño-concluyo Ginny. Hermione la miro de reojo sonriendo y se volvió a su trabajo.-Y pensar que lo hiciste esperar tanto tiempo.

-Yo también me pregunto en que estaba pensando…no es nada del otro mundo-dijo Hermione-pero eso fue hace mucho…y hace mucho que no pasa nada…

-No seas exagerada-dijo la pelirroja comiendo unos copos de chocolate que Hermione utilizaría para la torta-¿Hace cuanto que no pasa nada?

-Dos semanas… lo del baño fue tres días después de que me propuso matrimonio-dijo Hermione esparciendo el contenido de su bowl en uno donde había chocolate fundido-no intento nada desde ese día…

-Eso es raro…

-¿Crees que se haya cansado tan rápido?-pregunto alterada la castaña-¿Se habrá arrepentido de casarse conmigo? ¿Y si piensa que fue todo muy rápido?

-¿Rápido, Hermione?-pregunto incrédula Ginny-esperaron siete años para ser novios, cinco para hacer el amor… ¿Cuántos más había que esperar?

-No se-dijo tristemente-¿te gusta con frutillas?

-Si-dijo entusiasmada la pelirroja-una torta es buena con cualquier cosa, salvo el anana.

-¿No te gusta el anana?-pregunto Hermione mientras terminaba de enmantecar un recipiente-A mi me encanta, Ron siempre me compra pizza con anana.

-¡Que asco!-grito la pelirroja comiendo un poco de dulce.- ¿Que harán esta noche?-pregunto mientras se servia un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Intentare que pase algo…para ver que pasa….o que no pasa…

-No te hagas la cabeza Hermione-dijo Ginny-lo mejor en realidad es que esperen hasta que se casen, últimamente el numero que más se ve es el 791…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Siete minutos de placer, nueve meses de espera y uno más en la familia.

-¡Ginny!-grito Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca-¡De donde sacaste eso!

-Lo siento-dijo la pelirroja-pero creo que pasó demasiado tiempo con hombres…en La Madriguera, en la Academia, en los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

-Eso parece-dijo Hermione al tiempo que abría la heladera y sacaba un poco de anana-me dieron ganas de comer un poco-le informo a Ginny mientras cortaba una porción más que generosa.

Ginny la vio de reojo. Odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con el anana todavía recordando como la cara se le llenaba de ronchas cuando comía la maldita fruta. Hermione dio un bocado que apenas cabía en su boca, pero apenas dio un mordisco la cara se le desfiguro. La castaña escupió todo lo que había comido y se tomo un vaso entero de agua.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ginny preocupándose.

-¡Es horrible!-grito mientas se llevaba una mano a la boca y salía corriendo con dirección al baño. Salto unas cajas tiradas en medio, seguramente de Ron, y se metió sin cerrar la puerta.

-¿Te sientes mal?-pregunto entrando detrás de la castaña.

-No-contesto Hermione sacando la cabeza del inodoro de vez en cuando-me siento muy mal…

-Espera…-dijo Ginny mientras sacaba toallas de más-toma.

Hermione se recompuso a los segundos y se sentó junto a Ginny en el sillón de medio de la sala, secándose la cara con una toalla húmeda. Ginny todavía asqueada por la experiencia, le pasaba una mano por la espalda. De la nada una risa nerviosa comenzó a surgir de la pelirroja.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Hermione entre irritada y preocupada.

-Es…es que primero me decís que te gusta el anana-empezó Ginny dejando de reír poco a poco, mientras aquello que pensaba dentro de su cabeza iba siendo expresado al exterior-y luego te dio asco y lo terminas vomitando…

-¿Y?-pregunto Hermione asustada.

-Y…y tuviste cambios de humor, dolores de cabeza-siguió Ginny moviendo las manos como si estuviera explicando algo-y…y yo diría…yo diría que podrías estar embarazada.

-¡¿Estas loca!-grito histérica la castaña. Se sentó mirando a Ginny de costado y se llevo ambas manos a la cara-¡No! No, no, no…no puede-dijo tomando bocanadas de aire-no puede ser…no, no puede…

-¿No habías pensado en la posibilidad?-pregunto Ginny que era la más tranquila, sin embargo, estaba apretando tanto un zapato de Ron que había salido de la nada, que pronto lo partiría en dos.

-¡Claro que si!-grito Hermione-¡Pero para después! En un futuro…no lejano…pero tampoco tan cercano…

-Tranquila, cuando le digas a Ron…-pero la pelirroja fue interrumpida.

-¡Ron!-grito la castaña-Ron no me querrá toda gorda e inflada…llena de quejas, mandona…

-Ron te quieres por como eras-le aseguro Ginny-además ya eres quejona y mandona-le dijo intentando sacar una sonrisa de la futura mama, pero solo se llevo una mirada de furia.

-¡Mi papa!-grito tapándose la cara-¡Mi papa matara a Ron!

-Si no lo mata tu mama primero…-dijo Ginny bajito. Hermione la volvió a fulminar con la mirada.-Ambas sabemos lo que tu madre piensa sobre los hijos antes del matrimonio…

-No estas ayudando, Ginny, me parece que-pero de repente se quedo callada mirando un punto fijo en la pared-¡El vestido!-grito entre lagrimas-¡No me entrara el vestido!

Ginny negó con la cabeza, mientras Hermione comenzaba a llorar. Esto no estaba entre los planes de lo que seria una linda fiesta por el día en que se cumplían 24 años, para Ginny.

Había pensado en hacer una cena en algún bar muggle, pero Hermione había insistido en que fueran a su casa que ella prepararía una exquisita cena, bueno, Ginny dudaba, que si el día anterior la cocinera estaba tirada en el piso llorando por su vestido, al siguiente día la cena seria exquisita como había sido prometida.

-Hermione-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-un bebe es algo hermoso. Tienen la cara chiquita, los deditos minúsculos. Son felices con lo que tienen…y sobre todo aman todo lo que tienen. Espera que llegue a la adolescencia y recién preocúpate…

-¿Y Ron?-pregunto-¿Si piensa que no estamos preparados?

-Ron pensara lo que tu le digas…-Hermione la miro enojada-Hermione, Ron siempre se llevo bien con los bebe, tiene su misma capacidad mental…

-Ron será un buen padre-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Y tu serás una buena madre, Hermione-le dijo la pelirroja abrazándola.- ¿Y bien?-pregunto levantando las cejas-¿Me mostraras la prueba de embarazo?

-¿Que prueba?-pregunto la castaña.

-La prueba que dice que estas embarazada.

-No me hice ninguna prueba.

-¿Y como supiste que estabas embarazada?

-¡Tu me lo dijiste!

-Yo no soy medimago…yo solo saque conclusiones.

-¡Me hiciste pensar que estaba embarazada!

-¡Es que lo estas!

-¡NO ERES MEDIMAGO!

-¡BASTA!-grito Ginny no comprendiendo que había pasado-mejor nos hacemos la prueba…podemos pedir en San Mungo que te la hagan…

-No, prefiero la prueba muggle-dijo Hermione-es más fácil.

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto Ginny cruzándose de brazos-La prueba mágica es 100 segura.

-Yo soy la que dentro de nueve meses voy a tener un hijo, así que yo elijo-dijo Hermione mirándola enojada-y yo elijo la prueba muggle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fred y George Weasley eran famosos en el mundo mágico por haber proporcionado armas importantísimas cuando se peleo la última batalla contra el señor oscuro. Pero eran más famosos aun por que siempre lograban irritar a su hermano menor en solo segundos.

-¿Estas nervioso?-pregunto Fred sonriendo. Ron solo asintió cansinamente con la cabeza. No le gustaba hacer cosas a espaldas de Hermione.

-No seas aburrido-dijo George saliendo de detrás de una cortina-a Hermione no le importara.

-¡Claro que le importara!-grito el pelirrojo a sus hermanos-¡Todo esto es su culpa!

-¿Nuestra?-preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo y señalando cada uno el pecho de su hermano.

-¡Si!-dijo Ron paseándose de una esquina a la otra-¡Ustedes me convencieron que haga esto!

-¿Pero quien fue el primero en abrir la boca, Ronnikins?-pregunto Fred cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién le dio la idea a esa reportera?-pregunto George imitando la postura de su hermano.-Si no quieres que ese articulo salga a la calle, debes impedirlo.

-Esto es una locura…

Ron se sentó lentamente en una de las sillas que se ubicaban en la sala de espera de _Corresponsal del Amor_, una revista sobre chismes del mundo mágico, preferiblemente sobre cosas como rompimientos, embarazos, nuevas parejas, todas de ella famosas. Había cometido un grave error al hablar delante de una reportera y ahora tendría que buscar la forma de que ese artículo no saliera en la edición de fin de mes.

-Señores-lo llamo un hombre de cuestionable virilidad-ya los pueden atender.

-Gracias-dijo Fred empujando a Ron dentro de una puerta de vidrio, cuyas manijas tenían formas de corazón.

El lugar, en una sola palabra, era horrible. Cubierto de papeles rosas, flores de color rosa, cubícalos rosas, pergaminos rosas, incluso los uniformes eran de color rosa.

-Creo que se equivocaron de nombre con la revista…me parece a mi-dijo George con los ojos humedecidos de tanto rosa.

-Me duele la cabeza…-dijo Ron.

-¿Ronald Weasley?-pregunto alguien a sus espaldas y Ron se giro para encontrarse con la reportera culpable de lo que podría ser el final de su compromiso.- ¿Que haces acá? ¿Te arrepentiste?-pregunto esperanzada.

-No-dijo el pelirrojo enojado.-Estábamos buscándote, pero para otra cosa.

La chica miro a Fred y a George que le sonrieron galantemente, haciendo que ella se los quede mirando por un rato.

-Sabrina Petty-se presento-¿Fred y George Weasley?

-Correcto-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo asintiendo, en una mezcla entre Percy y Dobby, con la cabeza.

-Se todo sobre ustedes-dijo comenzando a caminar. Los tres chicos se miraron y resiguieron seguirla-Se como se llaman sus padres, todos sus hermanos, que hacen cada uno con su vida…tengo que decirles que es mucha información…sin embargo, nada es más interesante como la vida de Ron, acá presente.

-¿A si?-pregunto Fred-¿Y se puede saber porque?

-Bueno…es el único que brinda información importante-dijo buscando en unos cajones, una vez que entraron a un salón…_rosa_-hacia tiempo que no tenia una historia tan jugosa como esta.

Ron miro a sus hermanos, pero cuando estaba a punto de contestarle algo que hubiera avergonzado a Hermione, vio como la morena le extendía delante suyo un artículo en primera plana. La tapa era rosa y había una foto de Ron y Hermione con un corazón gigante, abajo un titulo en rojo que decía: _"Cinco años sin amor"_

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Ron conteniendo el no ahorcar a la chica.

-Es mi articulo-dijo dejándolo sobre un escritorio-ahí cuento sobre como tuviste que esperar cinco años trágicos junto a tu noviecita, que miles de mujeres se te habían tirado encima y rechazaste a todas, que los clubes de nudistas eran los únicos que te hacían sentir un poco mejor…

-¡Eso es mentira!-grito Ron.

-Pero si digo toda la verdad nadie lo lee-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio-estaba a punto de escribir que la habías engañado, pero mi jefe no me dejo…al parecer le cae bien Hermione.

-Si esto sale a la calle vas a tener muchos problemas-la amenazo Ron apuntándola con el dedo.

-También cuento de su época en el colegio, de cómo solías andar con todas las chicas que podías al mismo tiempo, a escondidas claro…esperando que Hermione notase lo que sentías por ella.

-Nunca nos dijiste eso-dijo George sonando dolido.

-¡Porque no es verdad!-grito el pelirrojo a punto de comenzar a sacarse los pelos.

-Bueno…en todo caso díselo ya mismo a esa noviecita tuya-dijo la chica-porque esto sale en una semana.

-¡No!

-No puedes hacerle eso-dijo Fred-¿no ves que esta destruido?

-Pobrecito…-dijo la chica-pero yo ya le ofrecí consuelo una vez y el me rechazo…

-¿Sabes una cosa Sabrina?-dijo George-Yo que tu no lo publicaría…digamos que muchas cosas feas podrían pasarte si ese articulo sale a la luz…

-¿Es una amenaza?-pregunto enojada.

-Si fuera una amenaza tendrías una varita apuntándote a la cabeza-dijo Ron furioso.

-No querrías que nada le pase a Obbly, ¿o si?-dijo George, mientras su hermano sacaba una foto tomada desde arriba en la que se veía una lechuza atada con una soga blanca, y con la boca sellada con cinta adhesiva.

-¿Que le hicieron?

-Nada…

-Todavía-dijo Fred dándole la foto-si ese articulo desaparece en este momento, te diremos donde esta…sino…gshhhhh-dijo pasando un dedo por el cuello como un cuchillo.

La chica profano un grito y comenzó a llorar. Los tres hermanos se miraron, quizás había llegado muy lejos, pero en realidad la lechuza estaba sana y salva. Solo había entrado la habían atado, habían sacado la foto, la había desatada, y se fueron.

-No pueden hacer nada-dijo entre lágrimas-el artículo ya fue enviado a la parte de edición…

-¿Dónde es eso?-pregunto Ron, que parecía no estar nada conmovido por las lagrimas.

-En el quinto piso…junto a la oficina de las directoras de la revista-dijo secándose un poco los ojos-ellas son las únicas que pueden impedir que salga el articulo…

-Bien…

-Gracias-dijo Fred-tu lechuza esta bien, esta en tu casa.

-Creo que ustedes conocen a mis jefas-dijo enojada, y sin escuchar nada de lo que Fred le estaba explicando-ella aseguran que es así…

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Ron.

-Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny salio de la farmacia local luego de media hora. Hermione era una cobarde por no animarse a ir a buscar la prueba ella misma, aun más, sabiendo que Ginny no tenia idea de cómo pedir una prueba de embarazo muggle.

Le había costado toda su paciencia hacerse atender con un chico que parecía sacado de una película de terror, el cual no tenia la más mínima intención de cooperar. Así que el temperamento Weasley tuvo que salir a flote, y tironeando al chico del cuello de la camisa un poco, salio de la farmacia sosteniendo una pequeña bolsita rosa.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, así que lo mejor era volver rápidamente al departamento. Seguramente Hermione ya había mandado a Ron a cualquier parte y la casa estaría segura para ellas solas. Tan metida en sus propios pensamientos, pensando en que seria la tía preferida de su futuro sobrino, que no noto una mirada verde detrás desde la vereda del frente.

Harry Potter miraba con ojos absortos, como Ginny salía de una farmacia muggle, llevando una bolsita rosa y una mirada de culpabilidad en el rostro. Algo escondía.

Poniendo en práctica su agilidad mental, exclusiva de los mejores aurores, Harry llego a la preocupante conclusión que no tenía la más remota idea de que estaba haciendo Ginny en ese lugar. Claro que le podría doler la cabeza y entro en la primera farmacia que encontró, pero con un simple movimiento de varita podía estar en su casa buscando una poción. A lo mejor necesitaba un baño, pero podría haber entrado a cualquier lugar en vez de una farmacia, y otra vez estaba la cuestión de que podía aparecerse en cualquier lugar.

Como no tenía tiempo para quedarse parado en plena vereda, recibiendo insultos por todos lados por lo angosta que era, opto por la opción más fácil: _seguirla._

Merlín sabe cuanto había caminado la pelirroja, pero con el llamativo cabello color fuego no seria difícil de encontrar. A tres cuadras de la farmacia la encontró, detenida, observando una vidriera. _Ropa de bebe._

_Casualidad._

La chica se movió con cuidado hasta llegar a un oscuro pasaje. Harry cruzo la calle con cuidado y se metió detrás de Ginny. El callejón era angosto y lleno de cajas con contenidos que era mejor no mirar. Ginny salio a lo que parecía una plaza, se metió entre niños pequeños y salio nuevamente a una callecita de aspecto antiguo. Harry esquivando a los niños, que parecían pequeños monitos por como saltaban, logro ver como la pelirroja entraba por una pequeña puerta a lo que parecía un hotel.

Harry casi corriendo, cruzo la calle y se metió al hotel. Era pequeño, con cortinas color marrón oscuro, unas escaleras bastante viejas, un mostrador desocupado y una sola puerta a la derecha. Ginny no tendría que haber ido a otro lugar que no sea esa puerta.

Se movió con cuidado hasta ella, pero cuando la estaba por abrir alguien le salto al cuello, asustándolo como nunca antes en su vida. No sabía lo que era, pero pesaba bastante. Se comenzó a mover, gritando, para que sea lo que fuere que tenia en su espalda, lo soltase.

-¡¿Que estabas haciendo siguiéndome!-la voz de Ginny lo hizo detenerse, helado, en el lugar. Poco a poco sintió como el peso disminuía a medida que la chica lo soltaba.

-¡¿Estas loca!-le grito al verla a la cara-¡Casi me muero del susto!

-Me di cuenta cuando gritaste como una chiquita…

-¡No grité como una chiquita!-le respondió enojado-¿Que haces aquí, de cualquier forma?

-Nada de tu incumbencia-le dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos. Fue ahí cuando Harry noto nuevamente la rosada bolsita.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-pregunto.

-Nada-contesto inmediatamente la chica escondiendo la bolsa detrás de su espalda.

Harry dio un paso al frente y Ginny retrocedió dos. Harry se movió más cerca y la pelirroja se alejo, pero su espalda rápidamente fue a dar contra la puerta.

-Muéstrame la bolsa…te vi salir de la farmacia-dijo Harry extendiendo la mano. Ginny se puso roja, y lo miro severamente.

-No tengo nada que mostrarte-le dijo extendiendo la mano y chocándola contra el pecho de Harry para que el chico no se acerque más.

-Ginny…-le dijo el pelinegro en un tono que sonó mucho a una advertencia.

-¡Me cansaste!-dijo-Ahora tengo que entrar a una reunión que tengo acá, así que mejor te vas.

-¿Reunión de que?

-De…er, no te interesa-le dijo antes de meterse y cerrar la puerta en la nariz de Harry. El chico la abrió sin dudar ni un segundo, pero después se arrepintió.

Era un salón pequeño, alumbrado escasamente, repleto de sillas. Al frente había un pequeño escenario sobre el que se sentaba un hombre bastante robusto, sosteniendo un micrófono en la mano. Harry se acerco un poco más y leyó un cartel: _Grupo de Poesía._

-¡Tenemos nuevos miembros!-grito. Todos irrumpieron en aplausos. Ginny estaba junto a el, sonriendo descaradamente.

-Si-dijo caminando entre la gente-me encanta la poesía…y Harry es un excelente escritor.

Todo el salón hizo un audible _Ahhhh_. Harry se puso rojo y la siguió hasta llegar a su lado, en la primera fila.

-¿Que tal si empieza la señorita?-pregunto el robusto hombre rubio de un gran parecido a Duddle.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Ginny nerviosa.

-¿Que no era que era que te encantaba la poesía?-pregunto Harry sonriendo malévolamente.

-Claro que si…-dijo Ginny-bueno-dijo hablando para toda la clase- este pequeño poema va para el joven de anteojos que tiene la enorme cicatriz en la frente-señalo a Harry y todos aplaudieron.

-Haber…-dijo con superioridad el pelinegro.

-Verdes son tus ojos, verde tu mirada…verdes son tus dientes que nunca te los lavas.

La risa en ese momento fue incontrolable. Harry abrió la boca hasta el piso y miro ofendido a la pelirroja. Jhonny, como decía el gran cartel en la camisa del hermano perdido de Duddle, se paro en la improvisada tarima y comenzó a levantar los brazos para que el resto de la clase se calle. Ginny, detrás suyo, se sostenía el estomago de la risa.

-¡Silencio, por favor!-gritaba el rubio señor.

-¡Yo también tengo un poema para la señorita de pelo rojo y piernas de pollo!-dijo Harry levantándose de su lugar en la primera fila y subiendo a la tarima también.

-¿Que piernas de pollo?-pregunto un chico desde atrás-¡Si son hermosas!

Ginny sonrió galantemente, haciéndose la ruborizada. Harry sabia que creía que había triunfado, pero el no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-Bueno…esto es para ti, Ginny-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Haber…-dijo la pelirroja imitando la postura que Harry había hecho anteriormente.

-Tu madre…tu madre es una rosa-empezó y todos lo miraron con el seño fruncido-tu padre es un clavel, y tu eres un moco pegado en la pared.

Harry comenzó a reírse como nunca en su vida, con una mano en el estomago y con la otra sosteniéndose en el profesor de la clase. Poco tiempo le llevo notar que nadie lo acompañaba en su risa. Todas tenían una expresión dura y Ginny parecía comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Que feo-dijo el mismo chico que había alabado las piernas de Ginny-Que fea la actitud…

-¡Con lo linda que es!-grito una viejita desde lo lejos.

-¡Que le pida perdón!-grito una voz desde atrás.

-¡QUE LE PIDA! ¡QUE LE PIDA! ¡QUE LE PIDA!-comenzaron a cantar todos desde los diferentes lugares, mientras Ginny se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y comenzaba a mover los hombros, visiblemente llorando.

-Ginny-dijo en un suspiro-lo siento mucho, no quería lastimarte…no eres un moco, eres hermosa…y yo…yo soy un moco…

-¡Y tampoco te lavas los dientes!-grito alguien desde atrás del salón.

-Y tampoco me lavo los dientes, gracias-dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.-Y...perdón, es solo…-pero se quedo quieto al notar que los movimientos de Ginny no eran de llanto, sino de risa, y que se había cubierto el rostro con las manos para que nadie lo note.- ¡No lo puedo creer!

La pelirroja pareció notar que el había descubierto su broma, así que enderezándose y poniendo su mejor cara de sufrimiento, miro a toda la clase que estaba en silencio.

-¿Saben que me hizo?-dijo señalándolo con el dedo-¡Me dejo por mi mejor amiga!-Todos se cubrieron la boca con las manos.

-Yo…yo no…-decía Harry mientras todos comenzaban a hablar a los gritos.

-¡Me dijo que me amaba solo para aprovecharse de mi!-grito haciéndose la que lloraba. A esa altura Harry no sabia donde meterse. Dos chicos, muchos más altos y corpulentos que el habían caminado hasta el y lo miraban con furia.

-¡No se hizo cargo de su hijo!-grito una viejita desde el fondo. Harry miro a todos lados, asustadísimo.

-¡Agarrenlo!-grito alguien mientras una enorme cantidad de brazos, intentaban llegar al cuello del pelinegro. Harry corrió sobre algunas sillas en cualquier dirección, evitando ser agarrado, pero no fue mucho lo que duro.

Cuando alguien logro agarrarlo de las rodillas y tirarlo al suelo, vio como Ginny salía por la puerta rápidamente hacia la calle, con una sonrisa que a Harry le dio vuelta el estomago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione entro a la cocina acelerada. No le gusto nunca tener que esperar. Odiaba los resultados inciertos. No le gustaba estar pendiente del reloj. Pero sin embargo, dentro suyo sentía como el corazón le latía fuerte de la emoción. Y no le importaba reprimirlo.

Ginny había llegado veinte minutos más tarde de lo acordado. Sosteniendo una bolsa rosa, insultando al vendedor, a la poesía y a Harry, y le había entregado la prueba de embarazo.

Media hora antes, Hermione había preparado un reloj, para controlar el tiempo. Un vaso con agua, por si se sentía mal después de saber el resultado, y, como no pudo contenerse, un gran almohadón para ver como le quedaría la ropa, cuando la panza le llegue a los nueve meses.

-¿Ya esta?-pregunto Ginny impaciente.

-¿Que te parece?-pregunto histérica Hermione. Ginny abrió la boca, indignada, lista para contestarle algo malévolamente hiriente, pero la alarma indico que la respuesta estaba lista.

Ambas corrieron de la cocina al baño, tropezándose con la mesita ratona y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas. Hermione agarro la prueba y la miro.

-¡No hay nada!-grito.

-¿Cómo que no hay nada?-pregunto Ginny.

-¡No hay nada!-dijo extendiéndole la prueba.

-¡Estas loca si crees que voy a tocar eso!-le dijo asqueada la pelirroja.

Hermione quería patear algo, estaba furiosa, frustrada y desilusionada. Entonces comprendió que realmente quería estar embrazada.

-¡Ahí apareció algo!-dijo Ginny señalando la prueba. Era un rayita, un punto al lado en la parte superior, otro punto en la parte inferior, luego los puntos se fueron alargando y uniendo, dejando dos visibles rayitas.-Hay dos rayitas…

-Dos rayitas…

-¡Dos rayitas!-grito Ginny-¡Vas a tener mellizos!

-¿Que?-grito Hermione-¡No!...las dos rayitas significan que…que es verdad…que estoy embarazada…

-Oh Hermione-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida y dándole un abrazo muy fuerte.- ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Yo tampoco-dijo Hermione mirando la prueba como si fuera algo sagrado, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Se imaginaran entonces-dijo una voz detrás de ellas-que yo me quede sin palabras.

Ginny se llevo una mano a la boca y Hermione escondió rápidamente la prueba de embarazo detrás de su espalda. Pero era demasiado tarde.

**Me tomo mucho tiempo, ¿no? Millones de perdones, la verdad no tengo excusa, pero es que me costaba mucho salir con una buena idea, finalmente el capitulo me gusto. Suelo ser muy autocrítica, pero creo que esta gracioso, me gusto mucho escribirlo. Espero su opinión y muchas gracias desde ya.**

**YOGINNY**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

-Se imaginaran entonces-dijo una voz detrás de ellas-que yo me quede sin palabras.

Ginny se llevo una mano a la boca y Hermione escondió rápidamente la prueba de embarazo detrás de su espalda. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Una mujer de elegante vestimenta, cuello fino, simulando ser el de un cisne, y el cabello recogido en un elegante rodete, se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta del baño con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y mirándolas con una expresión severa.

-Eh…-dijo Ginny, pero la mujer levanto la mano en señal de silencio.

-Hermione me podrías explicar esto-le dijo cruzándose de brazos y fulminando a las dos chicas con la mirada, Jane Granger.

-Mama…yo…nosotras-empezó la castaña, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Yo sabia desde un primer momento que ese chico no te convenía-largo la mujer. Ginny levanto una ceja enojada y Hermione comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-¿Quién creía que le convenía? ¿_Krum_?-pregunto Ginny mirándola fijamente.

-¡No estoy hablando contigo!-grito la mujer-¡Esto es entre mi hija y yo!

-¡Esto es entre Hermione y mi hermano!

-No me nombres a tu hermano-la interrumpió-el es el culpable de que esto este pasando…Hermione, vamos a resolver esto ya mismo.

-¿Resolver?-pregunto la castaña.

-Exactamente-dijo la mujer-antes de que alguien se entere…y queda claro que hay que suspender la boda.

-¡¿Que!-pregunto Ginny escandalizada-¡¿Porque!

-Porque no dejare que mi hija se case y la gente comience a decir que lo hizo a las apuradas…únicamente porque esta embarazada.

-¡Hermione no se casa por estar embarazada!-grito Ginny fuera de si.

-A lo mejor así sea-dijo fríamente Jane-pero la gente no pensara igual.

-¿Y a quien le importa lo que diga la gente?-pregunto la pelirroja incrédula.-A Hermione nunca le importo…se ve que eso lo heredo de su padre.

-Nosotros no te criamos de esta forma, hija-dijo la mujer saliendo del baño y sentándose en la reposera más cercana a la ventana. Ginny pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione, que no dejaba de llorar, y abandonaron el baño también.

-Mama…esto no fue lo que planeamos con Ron…pero es lo que tenemos y creo, más bien, estoy segura de que Ron se pondrá muy contento al enterarse…

-No se tiene que enterar-dijo la mujer-nosotras podemos resolver esto sin su ayuda…no se tiene que enterar…

-¿Que esta sugiriendo?-pregunto alarmada Ginny.

-No estoy sugiriendo nada-le contesto la señora Granger-pero me parece que si Hermione decide no tener ese bebe…

-¡¿Cómo que no tenerlo!-pregunto Ginny a los gritos.- ¡¿Hermione no estarás pensando eso! ¿Cierto?

Hermione no contesto. Se llevo una mano a su estomago. Hacia unos segundos había descubierto que en unos meses seria mama, y ahí estaban Ginny y su madre discutiendo su futuro. ¿Que había que discutir? A lo mejor no fue algo planeado, a lo mejor lo correcto hubiera sido que ese bebe llegue después de casados, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Era_ su_ bebe. Y ella lo quería desde el segundo que por su mente cruzo la posibilidad de estar embarazada. Nada ni nadie cambiaria eso.

-¿Hermione?-la llamo Ginny despacito.

-Este bebe es mi hijo y de Ron-sentencio levantando la mirada-no hay nadie que pueda decidir sobre el más que sus padres…

-Hija eres muy joven, no podrán disfrutar de su matrimonio…eso si Ronald se quiere casar una vez que se entere-dijo su madre con un tono de maldad que solo Ginny pareció percibir.

-¿Que demonios esta hablando?-grito Ginny-¡Por supuesto que Ron se casara con Hermione!

-Si te hubieras dado la oportunidad de conocerlo, madre-intervino la castaña-hubieras comprendido que no hay en este mundo persona que me ame más que Ron…y no habrá persona a la que yo ame más…

-Eso es lo que tu crees, hijita-dijo la mujer-no conoces a los hombres…

-¡Conozco a Ron!-dijo dando por terminada la discusión entrando a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Hermione…esto es una locura… ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

-¿Hacerle que?-interrumpió Ginny-¡Hermione no le hizo nada a usted! Debería estar orgullosa de la hija que tiene.

-¡Ah claro!-exclamo abriendo los brazos-ahora comprendo todo…fue ella, ¿cierto?

-¿Que?-pregunto Hermione sin entender, alejando el vaso de su boca.

-Fue ella la que te metió esas ideas en la cabeza…-dijo la señora Granger-¡Tener hijos antes del matrimonio! ¿Cuántos sabrá tener ella?

Ginny abrió la boca hasta el suelo. Hermione fulmino a su madre con la mirada y se giro hacia Ginny que negó con la cabeza.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!

-¡Claro que se!-le contesto la mujer-tiene cara de ser muy precoz…

-¡Mama!

-No debí dejar que te juntaras con ellos-siguió la mujer sin hacer caso al grito de su hija-¡Ellos son los culpables!-dijo antes de comenzar a llorar.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!-exclamo Ginny exasperada, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-grito la madre de Hermione. Ginny la miro con el seño fruncido, se giro a Hermione y vio como esta asentía con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos más tarde-dijo la pelirroja antes de salir.

El silencio se hizo entonces. Hermione volvió a ubicarse en el sillón. La cabeza le daba vueltas y las ganas de vomitar volvieron. Esta no era la forma en que esperaba que la gente reaccionara cuando ella de la noticia. ¡Y todavía no se lo había dicho a Ron! las cosas parecían fuera de su curso.

-Hermione-la llamo su madre sentándose a su lado-conozco un medico en Londres que podría operarte rápidamente…

Hermione se giro a ver a su madre. Grandes lagrimones de furia e impotencia corriendo por su cara. Toda su vida había intentado que la mujer ahí presente no cuestionara todo lo que hacia, no buscara meterse y obligarla a vivir a su propio gusto, quizás contra lo que quería Hermione. Esta vez, nada de eso pasaría.

-Estamos hablando de mi hijo aquí, madre-le dijo con frialdad-yo no voy a matar a mi bebe solo para mantener tus apariencias…si quieres puedes decir que me fugue de casa o como quieras…

-¿Que estas diciendo?

-Estoy diciendo que no volveré más a hacer lo que quieras…no volveré contigo a tu casa, no cancelare mi boda…y por sobre todo…voy a tener a este bebe.

-¡Eso es una locura!-dijo la mujer arreglándose el peinado-¿Que dirá tu padre?

-Eso lo sabré personalmente cuando se lo diga-dijo Hermione parándose en su lugar-te guste o no, mama, vas a tener que aceptarlo.

-No-le contesto-no…si tu decides tener a ese bebe, te olvidas de tu padre y de mi.

Hermione la miro asustada. No quería perderlos, no querían que ellos la pierdan, y no quería que su hijo no tuviera a sus abuelos…pero no iba a cambiar su opinión ni en un millón de años.

-Entonces esto es un adiós-le dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando la puerta, señalándole la salida. La mujer pareció ablandarse por unos segundos, pero después, retomando el gesto duro de su rostro caminó hasta la puerta.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto, hija mía-le dijo mientras salía. Pero Hermione estuvo seguro de que la oyó al responderle:

-Nunca en mi vida estuve más segura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Lavander Brown?-pregunto Fred mirando a Ron de costado-¿No era esa la chica que estuvo detrás de ti en su séptimo año?

-S-si es ella-dijo el pelirrojo recordando todos los problemas que le había causado con Hermione el repentino deseo de Lavander de salir con todos los jugadores de Quidditch del colegio.- ¿Que hace acá?

-Es la propietaria de la revista-dijo Sabrina antes de salir por la puerta con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Yo sabia que nada bueno podía salir de esto-dijo George comenzando a subir las escaleras que los llevarían a verse con ambas chicas.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de acá-dijo Ron volviendo sobre si y bajando unos cuantos escalones, hasta que los brazos de sus hermanos lo detuvieron.

-No Ronniekins-dijo Fred-esta es tu oportunidad… ¿o quieres que todo el mundo se entere de las cochinadas que andan haciendo tú y Hermione?

-La verdad que no tengo problema con eso-dijo algo nervioso.

-Estoy seguro que Hermione si tendrá un problema con eso-dijo George subiendo delante de él. Ron bajo la cabeza apenado, y subió lo que le faltaba para llegar a la oficina principal.

Delante de él una puerta doble, semitransparente con picaporte en forma de corazones rojos y con un gran cartel que indicaba la _Dirección_ del periódico, se extendía en su amplitud. Los gemelos se miraron sonrientes y llamaron a la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

-Adelante-dijo una voz que a Ron no le costo reconocer como la de Parvati. Odiándose a si mismo, entro detrás de los gemelos.

-¡Vaya vaya!-dijo Parvati saliendo de detrás de un gran escritorio-si son tres de los hermanos Weasley…díganme que Charlie esta abajo y soy feliz.

-Lo siento, Parvati-dijo George con su mejor voz de galán de telenovela-pero solo somos nosotros.

Ron la miro de costado y le sonrió. La chica no había cambiado nada desde que salio del colegio, salvo que ahora parecía más delgada.

-Hola Parvati-la saludo-te ves bien.

-Tu también Ron-dijo la chica caminando directamente hacia el menor de los pelirrojos-se ve que el entrenamiento de Auror te sentó bastante bien.

-Yo diría excelente-dijo una voz bastante chillona detrás de ellos, haciéndolos a voltear. Ron apretó los ojos lo más que pudo, pero inmediatamente sintió unos brazos que rodearon su cuerpo y comprendió que era demasiado tarde para correr.

-Ho-hola Lavander-dijo con la garganta seca.

-¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto liberándolo de su abrazo-¿A que se debe tu visita?

-Nosotros también vinimos-le recordó Fred, pero Lavander minimizo el comentario con un movimiento con la mano.

-Es que hay un artículo que saldrá publicado en su revista y que me gustaría que no saliera-dijo Ron algo nervioso.

Parvati y Lavander se miraron disimuladamente. La primera asintió con la cabeza y Lavander, sentándose en su escritorio, y cruzando las piernas provocativamente, le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Por ti lo que quieras Ronnie-le dijo jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Ron comenzó a reír nervioso, seguido por los gemelos que chocaron palmas-Pero…-se corto la risa-¿que me darás a cambio?

Fred arrugo el entrecejo. George la miro como asustado y Ron se quedo helado en su lugar.

-Si…si quieres te puedo dar-dijo buscando en su bolsillo-un chicle, un clip y una moneda muggle…

-No, tontin-dijo caminando hasta el y apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo-Digo… ¿que me darás a cambio?

-Podemos invitarte a cenar-sugirió George.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo la chica caminando nuevamente a su escritorio-Avísale a Hermione que el viernes voy a su casa a cenar…

Ron miro a George asustado. El pelirrojo mayor se encogió de hombros, mientras Fred reía por lo bajo hablando algo con Parvati, que parecía muy interesada en la tienda de los gemelos.

-Eh… ¿Lavander?-dijo Ron-¿Cómo que le diga a Hermione?

-Claro-dijo la chica girando sobre si para ver al pelirrojo-¿no querrás que salgamos solo los dos, cierto?

-¡No!

-Entonces dile que me gusta mucho el pato a la naranja-sentencio la chica antes de volver a su lugar al tiempo que se concentraba en su lectura.

Ron negó con la cabeza asustado. Esto no era bueno…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny patio una pelota de fútbol con la que un grupo de chicos estaba jugando en un baldío, con toda la furia que su pequeño cuerpo podía contener. Esa mujer era insoportable.

Desde que la conoció le pareció que era medio falsa. Solía sonreírle de una manera, escondiendo algunos dientes, que no le gusto desde un comienzo. Hermione debía de estar pasando por un momento horrible. Ginny sabia que si ella fuera quien estuviera en esa situación su madre la comprendería, seguro que se llevaría algunos gritos, pero después de eso, nada más.

Estaba tan entretenida en sus pensamientos que le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de la persona que iba caminando directamente hacia ella, mirándola con furia.

-¡GINNY!-le grito. La pelirroja se detuvo en seco y levanto la vista. Delante suyo se encontraba Harry Potter con el cabello más revuelto, un moretón en el ojo derecho y los anteojos rotos.

-Hola Harry-le dijo sonando inocente.

-No te hagas la buenita conmigo-le dijo el chico tomándola del brazo y llevándola contra la pared-¿Porque me hiciste eso?

-¿Que querías que haga?-le pregunto empujándolo así la soltara-¿que te felicitara por llamarme _moco_?

-Sabes bien que lo hice porque estaba enojado-dijo Harry siendo empujado más contra la pelirroja por la gran cantidad de gente que caminaba por esa acera.

-¡No!-dijo Ginny llevándose una mano a la boca-¡Si seguro que yo estaba de feliz de ser acosada!

-No te estaba acosando…

-¡Me estabas siguiendo!

-Era para saber si te sentías bien-le dijo el pelinegro callándola-te vi salir de una farmacia…y cuando uno sale de una farmacia no es por nada bueno…en especial de una farmacia muggle-dijo, esto ultimo, más bajito.

-Bu-bueno…yo… ¿que te importa que es lo que yo hago?-le grito en la cara e intento empujarlo para sepáralo un poco de ella, pero justo en ese momento alguien lo empujo y quedaron, todavía, más cerca.

-Me importa-contesto Harry-me importa mucho…incluso más de lo que debería.

A esta altura, la distancia entre ellos se había acortado considerablemente. Ginny lo miro directo a los ojos y comprobó que el chico no mentía. Harry lentamente llevo una mano a la cintura de la pelirroja y se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios.

-¡Pero si son Potter y la pobretona!-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás suyo. Harry se separo un poco de la pelirroja para encontrarse con unos ojos grises, un pelo demasiado rubio para ser real y una sonrisa burlona bastante desagradable.

-Malfoy-contesto Harry-veo que decidiste volver a ensuciar el país.

-En realidad volví para tratar de limpiarlo-contesto el rubio cruzándose de brazos-veo que estas bien acompañado.

-Draco-saludo Ginny sonriendo débilmente, era mejor hacer de cuenta que no lo odiaba. Harry giro tan rápido la cabeza al notar que Ginny llamaba a Malfoy por su nombre, que casi se rompe el cuello-¿Te llego mi carta?

-Por supuesto-dijo el rubio mirándola de arriba abajo-te ves bien Weasley.

Ginny se ruborizo y Harry gruño notoriamente. La pelirroja empujo al chico para que se alejara completamente de ella y miro a Malfoy de frente.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto.

-¿Y bien que?-respondió el ex Slytherin.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-Ah, si-dijo el chico buscando algo en su bolso-esta es la dirección donde abriré el restaurante. De todos los chef que leí las referencias, el tuyo era el más interesante…

-¿El trabajo es mío, entonces?-pregunto impaciente la pelirroja.

-Todo tuyo-dijo el chico sonriendo. Ginny se fijo que cuando sonreía se veía bastante bien, nada comparado con la dureza de sus años en Hogwarts, lo que la hizo pensar si todavía seguiría siendo un mortífago.

-¿Que trabajo?-intervino Harry. Ginny inmediatamente comprendió que el chico debía actuar como si no supiese nada, solo para mantener el trabajo bien oculto.

-¿No se lo contaste a tu noviecito?-pregunto el rubio sonriendo.

-No es mi novio-dijo Ginny seria. Harry hizo un ruido raro con la garganta y miro a Ginny sobre su hombro. La chica esquivo su mirada.

-Eso me pareció al verlos arrinconaditos contra la pared-sugirió Malfoy moviendo las cejas.

-Te pareció mal entonces-dijo Ginny, y luego se volvió a Harry-voy a trabajar en el restaurante de Draco… ¿Cuándo es la inauguración?

-En unas semanas…llégate antes del fin de semana así hablamos-le dijo el chico a la pelirroja que le sonrió en agradecimiento-y Potter…espero no volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo-contesto Harry viéndolo alejarse.-Eso estuvo cerca…

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto exasperada la pelirroja. Harry la miro de reojo.

-Que Malfoy nos vea y crea que somos algo más-dijo-sabes bien que el intentara propasarse contigo, ¿cierto?

-Si-contesto Ginny comenzando a caminar-y tal vez lo deje.

Harry se quedo helado. Pocos metros más adelante Ginny se giro y le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que solían dejarlo sin aliento, que parecía detener el tiempo y que lo hicieron comprender que se lamentaría toda su vida el no haber conocido profundamente a Ginny mucho antes, el no haberla besado antes, y el no haberse enamorado de ella mucho antes.

Viendo alejase, moviendo el cabello a compás de sus pasos, se dio cuenta que una parte suya siempre albergara algo de esperanza. Ahora bastaba saber, si alguna parte de la pelirroja albergaba esperanza también.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione querida-dijo Molly Weasley al verla entrar lentamente a la cocina-¿quieres un poco de chocolate? Justo estaba haciendo para Marcus, Angelina lo trajo hace un rato, parece que Fred la invito a cenar a una restaurante muy…

Pero Molly no termino la frase. Analizo con cuidado a su futura nuera y comprendió que algo no andaba bien. Llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndola y sabía que estaba así por algo importante. Mataría a Ron si le había hecho algo.

-¿Que pasa cariño?-pregunto, pero la pregunto no hizo más que aumentar el llanto. La mujer sirvió rápidamente un taza de chocolate, le puso un poco de espuma y se lo acerco.

-Es…es…-dijo Hermione, pero entre los hipidos y las lagrimas, Molly no comprendió ni una palabra.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto llevándola hasta una silla frente a la mesa y dejando la taza frente a la chica. Le paso un brazo sobre los hombros y espero que a que se calmara un poco.- ¿Ron te hizo algo?

_Mala pregunta_. Hermione volvió a llorar más fuerte.

-Si-dijo entre sollozos-pero no es…no es por eso que estoy llorando…

-¿Que ocurre entonces?

-Mi….mi mama no vendrá a mi boda-dijo rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.-Ni ella ni mi papa…

-¿Porque?-preguntó Molly preocupada-Estoy segura que entendiste mal, Hermione…tus padres no se perderían ese día tan importante…

-No vendrán porque me odian-dijo llorando como una niña caprichosa.-Los defraudé…y no vendrán…

-¿Cómo que los defraudaste?-preguntó sonriendo-Eso no es posible. No hay forma de que alguien se sienta defraudado contigo, Hermione.

-¿Usted cree?-pregunto más tranquila-¿Usted cree que Ron no va pensar que lo defraude?

-Nunca…ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra-le contesto sinceramente la regordeta mujer-Ron esta orgulloso de ti, Hermione…desde que te conoció, y a pesar de que me dijo que eras insoportable, yo le vi brillar los ojos de una forma especial…y supe en ese momento que mi Ronnie seria muy feliz.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Porque en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba enamorado-dijo Molly con los ojos medio rojos-me di cuenta que esa admiración que sentía por ti…por la _niña insoportable_, como me dijo, algún día se transformaría en algo más…

-¿Ron enamorado de mi desde los doce años?-pregunto Hermione sonriendo-¿Es posible, eso?

-Claro que lo es-dijo la señora Weasley acariciándole el cabello-es posible porque cuando finalmente te conocí y vi como lo mirabas, supe que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos…por eso supe que seria feliz.

-¡Oh, señora Weasley!-dijo Hermione abrazándola.

-¿Ahora me dirás que paso?-le pregunto la mujer. Hermione se movió incomoda en su lugar, pero la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Hay algo que mi madre se entero que la hizo enojar mucho-dijo Hermione-y me dio dos alternativas…bueno, la alternativa que yo elegí implicaba que nunca más sabría nada de ella.

-¿Pero que paso?

-Es…es difícil para mi decírselo-dijo tornándose roja como el pelo de la mujer-pero quiero que sepa que no fue un error, simplemente paso…y no me arrepiento. Sabe bien como son los hombres…pero Ron espero, espero cinco años…y bueno, la noche que nos comprometimos nosotros…nosotros…

Los ojos de Molly Weasley se abrieron exageradamente, pero no había necesidad de que Hermione siga hablando, ella sabia bien lo que había pasado. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era cuanto Ron debía querer a Hermione.

Molly no era tonta, había tenido hermanos y también tenia hijos, y sabía que era lo que los hombres tenían en la cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que de todos sus hijos, incluso Percy, Ron era de quien se sentí más orgullosa.

-¿Cómo se entero Jane?-pregunto Molly-¿O fue Richard?-pregunto alarmada.

-No…fue mi mama-dijo Hermione volviéndose más roja-pero se entero porque…bueno…no puedo decírselo-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Que paso Hermione?

-Señora Weasley…no quiero que me odie usted también…va a pensar que es mi culpa, que esto es demasiado pronto…que Ron no esta listo para ser…

Molly sintió su corazón detenerse. Solo una palabra rondaba por su cabeza en ese momento y era una para la que ella no estaba preparada en ese momento. Vio como Hermione bajaba la mirada y se reprimió el fuerte impulso que tuvo de colocar una mano sobre l vientre de la chica.

-Ron estará listo, Hermione-dijo la mujer, sonriendo-tu también lo estas.

Hermione sonrió contenta, todavía con los ojos medio rojos, el cabello desarreglado y esa expresión de saberlo todo que Molly admiraba en la chica.

-Me gustaría que mi mama pensara igual-dijo la castaña-me gustaría que estuviera aquí cuando más la necesito.

-Yo estaré aquí, cariño-dijo abrazándola-a lo mejor no soy tu mama, pero…

-Es lo más parecido que tengo-dijo Hermione en su oído, y Molly supo, sin mirar, que estaba sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se saco la campera sin cuidado, volteando en su camino una lámpara que fue a parar al suelo junto a un grupo de revistas muggles bastante pasadas de moda. De una patada hizo volar su zapato derecho y con el mismo movimiento, voló el izquierdo.

Cuando considero que estaba lo suficientemente cómodo, se tiro en el sillón frente a la chimenea y miro las cajas frente a la puerta de Ron. Seria raro no tenerlo cerca todos los días. Sabia bien que el Ron casado seria mucho más responsable que su amigo de todos los años, y que ahora Hermione lo mandaría el doble de lo que hacia diariamente.

Las cajas eran una más grande que la otra. Reconoció las de Ron por ser las más desordenadas, con ropas saliendo por todas partes y mal cerradas. Las de la izquierda, pertenecían claramente a Ginny, eran más ordenadas y más pequeñas.

Todavía la idea de Ginny Weasley viviendo con el lo perturba un poco, más que nada siendo conciente de que el verla diariamente no haría muy fácil el tener que olvidarse de ella. Menos aun si la llegaba a ver toda desarreglada a la mañana temprano, usando un pijama mucho más grande que su cuerpo y el pelo completamente desarreglado. Esa había sido la miguen de la que se había enamorado.

Una mañana luego de volver de almorzar con Hermione y Ron al departamento de las chicas, encontraron a Ginny recién levantándose. Había salido la noche anterior y había vuelto a ver a Michael Corner. Harry no escucho la mitad de lo que contaba sobre la fiesta y sobre el modelo de ropa interior, pero si creyó que estaba completamente dormido y soñando que había llegado a ver un ángel.

Claro que con el paso del tiempo y llegando a conocer más a Ginny noto que era lo más diferente a un ángel que una chica podía ser. Ella se encargaba de hacerlo pasar vergüenza, de callarlo con un golpe, de empujarlo sin disimulo. Incluso, podía hacer que lleguen a golpearlo duramente en una reunión de poesía.

Giro su cabeza de las cajas y miro la foto que había sobre la chimenea. En la boda de Bill y Fleur, Ron y Hermione bailaban melosamente, mientras Ginny, Fred y George hacían una rara coreografía por detrás. Harry sonrió al ver como se movía simulando ser la novia, y como sus hermanos la levantaban por el aire de una forma muy graciosa.

Olvidarse de Ginny Weasley seria muy difícil.

Un pequeño pergamino, doblado cuidadosamente, se extendía sobre la mesa de la cocina. Harry lo miro sin saber que seria, así que caminando algo cansado hasta el pergamino, lo leyó en voz alta, como si hubiera alguien más en la habitación.

_Tengo a tu amigo Weasley, ven a buscarlo al descampado a dos cuadras, tienes media hora._

_XXX_

Harry miro el pergamino sin comprender. Tomo su varita entre sus manos, se calzo los zapatos sin atarlos y se puso su capa rápidamente, antes de salir azotando la puerta, dejando todavía el pergamino sobre la mesada.

**Lo escribí de un solo tiron. No podrían comprender cuanto me duele la mano izquierda (y eso que soy diestra) así que solo les pido que vayan a GO y me dejen un pequeño review!**

**Falta cada vez más poco para mi review 500!**

**YOGINNY**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Harry corrió las dos cuadras que lo separaban del baldío con la respiración agitada, los zapatos saliéndoseles y los anteojos mal enfocados. Durante su corrida había empujado a un hombre que lo doblaba en tamaño y casi se llevaba por delante a un niño que le pregunto a los gritos que era ese palito que llevaba en su mano.

Para cuando llego al lugar del baldío descubrió que estaba cubierto por un alambrado precario y que detrás de los espesos arbustos que se extendían inmediatamente después del alambre, se encontraba lo que parecía un trailer, de esos que Harry sabia donde vivían las estrellas de las películas cuando filmaban lejos de sus casas.

Con un ágil movimiento, aprendido en años de academia de Auror y de practicas de Quidditch, paso por un pequeño orificio en el costado derecho del alambre, justo a la misma altura que se extendía una polleria a su lado.(1)

Se metió entre escombros, que no sabia de donde habían salido, entre llantas de camiones, vidrios rotos, dos zapatillas e incluso un inodoro blanco, con algo que no se animo a mirar dentro. Al llegar junto al trailer pudo ver que estaba completamente cerrado, y que la única ventana que podría haber permitido ver que había dentro, estaba completamente tapada por lo que parecía ser pintura negra.

Harry rodeo el trailer con su espalda pegada a la blanca pared del carro y con la varita en su mano derecha, agilizando los sentidos para ver si escuchaba algún sonido.

Cuando finalmente lo rodeo y estuvo frente a este se dirigió a la pequeña puerta sin dudarlo. Tomo con su mano la perilla, la giro, sin poder evitar que sonara estrepitosamente y se metió al trailer sin pensarlo dos veces.

Adentro lo que parecía ser una enorme mansión se encontraba. Decididamente el dueño debía de ser un mago, pero el desorden que presentaba lo hizo pensar que llevaba años desabitada. Delante de él había una gran cocina, una mesa con sus patas rotas, un par de sillas y una TV con la antena doblada. A su izquierda se extendía un sillón enorme y una pecera vacía, mientras que para la derecha se ubicaba una sola y única puerta, en esos momentos cerrada.

Harry apretó con fuerza su varita. Si alguien tenía a Ron ahí, seguramente estaba detrás de esa puerta. Camino hasta ella con decisión y la abrió de una patada.

Esa habitación era completamente diferente al resto de la casa. Estaba completamente limpia y ordenada. Con una cama, rodeada de flores, una bata bien doblada a los pies, unas pantuflas, haciendo juego a su costado y una nota sobre ella.

_Pero no había ningún Ron._

Camino mirando hacia todos lados, hasta llegar junto a la bata y tomo la nota entre sus manos, todavía mirando de reojo a todos lados. La desenrolló y leyó en voz alta.

-Te estaba esperando…ponte la bata-decía el pergamino. Harry arrugo el entrecejo. _¿Que tenia esto que ver con Ron?_

Estaba a punto de gritar para que el secuestrador salga, cuando escucho que la puerta, a sus espaldas se abría. Apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse que algo fuerte, duro y frió lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciéndolo perder la conciencia y caer desmayado junto a la cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny se mordió la lengua para no decirle nada a Hermione cuando la chica se apareció nuevamente en su casa. Ginny sabia que no era nada bueno el hecho de que tuviera los ojos rojos, hinchados y bastantes desproporcionados en comparación del resto de su cara.

Había pasado media hora desde que Hermione había llegado y la hinchazón no disminuía, y para peor, Hermione estaba preparando todo para festejar la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pelirroja. Ginny tenía dentro suyo la extraña sensación de que algo andaba mal.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea hacerme una fiesta?-pregunto Ginny.-Anoche no volviste a dormir, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Me quede en La Madriguera-dijo cortante la chica-y si, creo que es buena idea hacer una fiesta…

Ginny solo miro a su amiga. Era obvio que había hecho hasta lo imposible para esquivar a Ron el día anterior, tanto que cada vez que llamaban a la puerta o alguna lechuza, con saludos para Ginny en su cumpleaños 24, llegaba por la ventana, Hermione se escabullía rápidamente a su habitación.

_Como si Ron no fuera entrar allí,_ pensó Ginny cuando la vio entrar a su habitación después de recibir un ramo de flores, mandado por lechuza, de parte de todo su equipo de Quidditch.

La noche anterior Ginny había salido con Michael a una cena formal, solo para festejar ellos solos. Lamentablemente, Ginny no había disfrutado de su cena. Primero porque estuvo pensando todo el tiempo que seria de la vida de su amiga y su hermano; segundo porque el vestido la estaba apretando demasiado y por ultimo porque la mayoría de las personas reconocían a Michael de su ultima campaña de ropa interior y querían un autógrafo en sus servilletas, en sus manos e incluso algunas chicas quería firmadas su propia ropa interior.

Ahora, cuando faltaban unos minutos para que lleguen todos los invitados, Ginny se sentía extremadamente cansada.

-¡El pollo!-grito Hermione cuando de la cocina comenzó a salir un increíble olor a quemado-¡Se quemo el pollo! ¿Que más me saldrá mal hoy? ¿Porque me pasa esto a mí?

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos. El reciente embarazo de Hermione la tenia demasiado alterada para ser normal. Bueno, pensó Ginny, nada que salga de Ron puede ser completamente normal.

Ginny se dispuso a correr a apagar el incendio que seguramente se estaba armando en la cocina, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¡PASE!-grito mientras pasaba detrás de Hermione a sacar el pollo.

-Hermione, cariño-escucho la voz de su madre decir, mientras sacaba una masa negra, que minutos antes, solía ser un ave-¿que ocurre?

-Todo me sale mal…no puedo hacer nada bien…Ron no me querrá más…

-¿De que habla?-pregunto la voz de Arthur Weasley entrando a la cocina, al mismo tiempo que recibía una mirada de reproche de su esposa.

-Hola papa-dijo mostrándole lo que seria su almuerzo de cumpleaños-parece que comeremos torta directamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo Molly Weasley entrando a la cocina, arremangándose las mangas y con una mirada de de decisión que la hizo acordar a cuando se enojaba con los gemelos.-¿Tienen otro pollo?

-No-contesto Ginny sinceramente-¿Y Hermione?

-Esta junto a la chimenea-explico sacando rápidamente algunos condimentos-ya esta más tranquila.

-¿Y que haremos si no hay comida?-pregunto Arthur.

-Ginny…ve a comprar un pollo-dijo Molly. Ginny abrió la boca para reprochar, pero su madre la interrumpió-que sean dos mejor…

Ginny salio segundos después de su departamento insultando a Ron por ser tan certero, a Hermione por ser tan esquizofrénica, a su padre por ni siquiera decirle feliz cumpleaños y a su madre por mandarla a comprar un pollo en el día en el que le habían prometido que no haría nada.

Sabia que la única polleria cercana quedaba a unas cinco cuadras, lo cual significaba unas dos cuadras de la casa de Ron y Harry. Camino aceleradamente, el clima había empeorado terriblemente hacia unos días, y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover. Lo que le faltaba, mojarse.

Cuando paso junto a la entrada del departamento de su hermano y su mejor amigo se detuvo a ver como la gente se amontonaba, al parecer había algo muy raro en ese lugar. Distinguió la cabellera pelirroja de su hermano, y decidida a que no la vea, pasó junto al montón de gente simulando desinterés.

Desde lejos, apenas cruzo la última calle, distinguió a Draco Malfoy, mirando hacia el costado de la polleria, en un aspecto demasiado raro. Ginny, con lo mucho que conocía su faceta de chico malo, sabia que nada bueno saldría de esa actitud sospechosa.

Camino directamente hacia el, decidida a sorprenderlo, y esa fue exactamente la cara que puso el rubio, cuando al girarse sobre sus talones para marcharse, con una cara de triunfo en su rostro, se encontró con Ginny, mirándolo, de brazos cruzados.

-¡Weasley!-dijo sorprendido. Ginny asintió con la cabeza y miro para el lugar de donde había salido Malfoy. Era un baldío, donde lo único que se veía era una especie de casa con ruedas. Ginny solo se volvió a ver al chico.

-¿Que hacías?-pregunto. Malfoy alzo las cejas.

-Nada de tu incumbencia, Weasley-le dijo-mejor me preocuparía por mi novio.

-Ya te dije que Harry no es mi novio-le increpo con suficiencia-además el tiene novia y yo tengo novio….

-Mira vos-dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos-me parece a mi que uno se pierde muchas cosas al irse unos años de aquí.

-¿Que haces aquí, Malfoy?-pregunto Ginny ya cansada de la conversación. El rubio sonrió y señalo la polleria.

-Me entere que acá venden pollos más baratos…por eso quise venir a averiguar-dijo el chico-veras, cuando uno es dueño de un restaurante tiene que ocuparse de estas cosas…

Ginny rodó los ojos, al tiempo que Malfoy se reía de su reacción. Ginny, sin decir más, se giro a ver el baldío de donde había salido Malfoy.

-¿Que hacías ahí?

-Solo curioseando-dijo con una sonrisa demasiado grande para ser curiosidad.

-Entonces, no te molestaría que yo curiosee también-dijo la pelirroja antes de meterse por la escasa abertura en el alambre que rodeaba el lugar.

-¡Vamos Weasley!-dijo Malfoy desde afuera, extendiendo los brazos, cuando vio a Ginny caminar hasta el trailer-¡no seas infantil! ¡Sal de ahí!

Ginny no le hizo caso, solo se giro a ver al chico por última vez antes de meterse entre los matorrales del lugar con cara de suficiencia. Le faltaban unos pasos para llegar al trailer, del cual lo único que pudo ver fueron las ventanas cubiertas, cuando una mano la giro bruscamente.

-¿Viste suficiente?-pregunto Malfoy-Ahora Vamonos de aquí…

-¿Me parece a mi o no quieres que me acerque a ese trailer?-pregunto quitando el brazo bruscamente de la mano del rubio.

-¿Quieres saber que hacia acá?-pregunto perdiendo toda la paciencia-bueno, vine a ver quien era el dueño de este lugar para comprarlo y poner otra sucursal de mi restaurante.

Ginny arrugo el entrecejo. No sabia si creerle o no al chico, pero parecía la única razón legítima que se le podía ocurrir. Se dejo acompañar hasta la acera nuevamente y se volvió a mirar el trailer. Nada raro parecía haber en el, por lo que creyó por unos momentos, que era mejor actuar que le creía a Malfoy. El seria su jefe de cualquier forma.

-Bueno-dijo Malfoy una vez fuera-¿vas a comprar pollo o no?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry despertó algo aturdido, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, los ojos lagrimeándole y las manos amordazadas al respaldo de una cama. Cuando Harry cayo en esto ultimo se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, estaba atado de pies y manos a una cama, y para peor, lo único que parecía llevar puesto era una bata, demasiado pegada a su cuerpo.

Se revolvió en el lugar intentando ser desatado, pero quien fuera que hizo eso debía de haberla atado con algún hechizo inquebrantable. _¡Que buen Auror!_ Pensó furioso consigo mismo. Pero entonces un pensamiento algo peor le vino a la mente.

_Alguien_ le había sacado la ropa para meterlo dentro de esa bata._ Alguien_ lo había visto _desnudo_.

Alguien que podría ser…miles de personas. ¿Y si era un mortífago? ¿Y si ese mortífago andaba ahora contándole a todos sus amigos sobre lo que había visto? ¿Y si lo había _tocado_?

Harry contuvo las ganas que tenia de vomitar, cuando otro pensamiento le llego a su mente. ¿Y si era una de sus admiradoras?

Bueno, eso si podía soportarlo.

-Harry-dijo una voz a su derecha que lo hizo girarse rápidamente. Luego se arrepintió.

Allí parada, con una bata haciendo juego, el cabello recogido en un rodete alto y abultado, las uñas pintadas de un color más que llamativo, se encontraba Zarah. O el demonio de Tasmania, como prefieran.

-¿Que haces acá?-pregunto apretando los dientes el chico sobre la cama.- ¿Porque me ataste?

-Vamos, Harry-dijo la chica-me vas a decir que no es una de tus fantasías…

Harry la miro con irritación. Apenas sea soltado llevaría a Zarah a San Mungo para que la internen junto a Lockheart. Esto era demasiado ya. Nunca en su vida había llegado a pensar que su vida amorosa seria tal desastre que terminaría atado a una cama con una loca que lo secuestro.

-¡Estas loca!-grito alargando exageradamente la o.- ¿Cómo puede ser que me hagas esto?

-Harry, Harry, Harry-dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente hasta el-sino fuera por mi esta relación se termina hace meses…solo trato de mantener la chispa.

-¡Esta relación se _termino_ hace meses!-grito Harry sintiendo como las manos le comenzaban a doler de la fuerza que hacia para soltarse-¡¿Y como se supone que Ron secuestrado puede hacer saltar la chispa de nuestro amor!

-Bueno, supuse que si te decía que quería verte en un lugar recóndito no aparecerías-dijo mirándose las uñas con interés-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Esto es una locura, Zarah-dijo despacito, como intentándola hacer entrar en razón-porque no me dejas salir.

Zarah lo analizo por unos momentos y luego negó con la cabeza fervientemente. Lentamente llego hasta la cama y paso una pierna a cada lado de Harry, luego se llevo las manos al cabello y lo dejo caer, desparramado sobre sus hombros, en lo que intento ser un acto sexy, pero solo la dejo ver cono un monstruo que no era consiente de su tamaño.

-¿Qué-que vas a hacer?-pregunto Harry, algo asustado al ver la cara de la chica.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato-dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry intento tranquilizarse. Quería buscar una forma tranquila y sin violencia para sacarse a la desequilibrada mental que tenia encima, sin sacarle la cabeza de un golpe.

Zarah estaba llevando sus afiladas y largas uñas a ciertas partes de Harry que preferían atenerse bien lejos de ella, cuando un fuerte ruido hizo a la chica detenerse.

Harry abrió la boca para gritar, pero la chica fue más rápida y en segundos, con un simple hechizo, una toalla le tapaba la boca. Zarah se movió con cuidado y se escondió detrás de la puerta, con movimientos silenciosos. Con el dedo le indico que hiciera silencio y se quedo paciente a esperar que alguien entre.

-¿Harry?-escucho la voz de Ron llamarlo del otro lado, entre dubitativa y asustada. Harry se empezó a mover en la cama, haciéndola chocar contra la pared, para que el pelirrojo, orientado por el ruido, se acerque a ayudarlo.

-¡Por allá!-escucho decir a Hermione con decisión.

Pronto la puerta estuvo abierta dejando ver a Ron, Hermione y Ginny. El pelirrojo fue el primero en entrar y se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta y Ginny tenia una expresión de furia incomparable.

-¿Para esto me sacaron de mi fiesta?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos-¿Que no era que habían encontrado un papel y que Harry estaba en problemas?

-Supuestamente era eso-dijo Hermione mirando a cualquier parte, menos a Harry.

-¿Y ahora lo encontramos atado a una cama, de vaya uno a saber quien, teniendo una fiestita porno?-pregunto la pelirroja señalándolo, mientras miraba a su hermano y a su novia.

-Harry-dijo Ron entre risas, más bien carcajadas-se te ve todo desde acá…

Harry se revolvió en la cama, intentando cubrir sus partes intimas, ahora expuestas a sus amigos y a la chica por la que sentía algo más que amistad , pero solo logro que quede más descubierto, lo que hizo a Ron reír aun más, a Hermione tornarse colorada y mirar la pared y a Ginny colmarse de paciencia.

-¡Oh!-dijo fastidiada-¡Por Merlín!-y sin decir más se acerco a Harry y le desato la boca, y las manos. Rápidamente el chico se volvió a sentar y se cubrió, quedando completamente colorado.

-Ya-ya puedes mirar Hermione-dijo apenado. Ron no paraba de reír. Hermione se giro lentamente y lo miro.

-¿Se puede saber que significa esto, Harry?-pregunto enojada.

-Fue Zarah-dijo algo avergonzado. Ron rompió en carcajadas nuevamente.

-¿Zarah?-pregunto Ginny-¿la loca de tu exnovia?

-Para tu información, Weasley-dijo la rubia saltando de Merlín sabe donde, apuntándoles con sus varitas-todavía soy su novia.

-¡No!-grito Harry terminándose de desatar-¡NO LO ERES!

-¡Claro que lo soy!-dijo moviendo su varita con furia-¡Y siempre lo seré!

Y para sorpresa de todos, largo una de esas risas que solo pertenecen a las brujas de los dibujos animados muggles, con una mezcla de relincho de caballo y chillido de rata, que ni Scabbers en sus mejores momentos podía lograr.

-Esta completamente loca-comento Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-Zarah-le hablo Hermione pausadamente sin dejar de mirar su varita-¿Porque no te calmas y bajas la varita?

-¿Para que?-pregunto la chica, completamente desequilibrada-¿Para que puedan atarme?

-Buena idea-dijo Ron desde atrás. Hermione lo miro enojada y se volvió a la chica.

-Necesitas ayuda-le dijo seriamente, alzando las cejas por completo para ver si la chica comprendía la gravedad del asunto.-Nosotros te podemos llevar a un lindo lugar.

-Si-corroboro Harry caminando hasta la chica y quitándole la varita de un tiron-a un lugar todo blanco, con paredes algodonadas, de donde nunca tendrías que haber salido.

-¡Harry!-grito Hermione horrorizada.

-Tiene razón, Hermione-dijo Ron caminando hasta Harry que estaba luchando con la chica para sujetarla.

Pero la rubia estaba decidida en soltarse. Harry la tomo de los codos, por la espalda, pero Zarah, de una espalda digna de un nadador olímpico, se soltó con un fuerte movimiento, por lo que la llegada en ayuda de Ron fue muy bienvenida.

Ron la tomo de las piernas, mientras Harry la sujetaba de los brazos. Así, alzándola del suelo, pudieron sacarla del trailer, ante la atenta mirada de Ginny y Hermione, y los gritos sangrientos de la rubia.

-¡BAJENME!-grito por vigésimo segunda vez en la noche, pero ni Harry ni Ron le hicieron caso.- ¡BAJENME SE LOS ORDENO!

-¡Por favor Hermione déjame desmayarla!-dijo Ginny tomándose ambos lados de la cabeza con las manos.

-¡SOY UNA ESTRELLA NOMINADA A LOS OSCAR!-grito la chica rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

-Aquí nadie sabe lo que es eso-dijo Harry como al pasar, intentándole tapar la boca.

-¡BAJENME!-grito moviendo la cabeza para no ser sujeta-¡BAJEN-

Ginny, que se había distraído unos momentos porque había visto algo peludo pasar a gran velocidad junto a su pierna, se giro para ver a Hermione sujetando su varita en el aire apuntando a una, ahora, desmayada Zarah.

-Bien hecho-dijo Ron visiblemente molesto, dejando caer el pesado cuerpo de la actriz al frió césped.-¿Podemos irnos a comer torta ahora?

-Claro que si-dijo Hermione sonriéndole adorablemente-espero que tus hermanos nos hayan dejado algo.

Hermione camino hasta Ron y el chico le paso un brazo sobre los hombros. Le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca, bastante sonoro y baboso, para el gusto de los otros dos presentes, y camino con Hermione hasta la salida.

Harry se quedo mirándolos por un rato, hasta que escucho a Ginny carraspear por lo bajo. El pelinegro la miro por unos segundos hasta que la pelirroja encontró su mirada.

-Es _mi_ cumpleaños y nadie me pregunto si comí torta-dijo frustrada. Harry sonrió ante lo infantil que se veía en ese momento, pero no pudo evitar que algo dentro de él se moviera lentamente-¡Y ahora me dejan con esta!

-Yo también estoy aquí-señalo el pelinegro señalándose con el dedo.

-¡¿Y!-pregunto histérica-¡No es tu cumpleaños! ¡Es el mío!

Harry le sonrió sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de que eso no hizo más que aumentar su enojo. El chico miro a Zarah en el suelo y negó con la cabeza. Luego, recordando que no le había dado a Ginny su regalo de cumpleaños, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su campera y saco un regalo rectangular envuelto en un papel dorado con una cinta roja.

-Toma-dijo extendiéndoselo-Feliz cumpleaños.-

Ginny miro el regalo y sonrió con falsa timidez. Lo tomo, sin disimular su ansiedad, y lo abrió de un tiron. Apenas vio el regalo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, a los segundos Harry se le unió.

-¿_"Guia de poemas por el tiempo: Como confesar sus sentimientos a través de un poema de amor"_?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ábrelo en el medio-le indico. Ginny sin dudarlo lo abrió y volvió a reír.

-¿_"Como recitar: Aprenda a poner sus sentimientos en palabras con 10 sencillos pasos"_?-le pregunto levantando las cejas-¿Porque me parece Harry Potter que esto significa que vamos a volver a ese club de poseía?

-Solo te parece-dijo Harry levantando los brazos-yo no vuelvo nunca más a ese lugar.

-A lo mejor volvamos con el hijo que esperamos-dijo Ginny divertida-o tal vez vuelvas con mi mejor amiga, esa por la que me dejaste…

-Creo que mejor me quedo en el trailer, en todo caso-dijo señalando con la cabeza el blanco inmueble. Ginny le sonrió y miro a Zarah con visible cara de preguntarse que harían con ella.-Hagamos así…-sugirió el pelinegro-me acompañas a que la deje en San Mungo y luego te compro una torta solo para ti…

-¿De chocolate?-pregunto Ginny considerando la opción.

-Toda de chocolate-contesto el chico. Ginny pareció dudarlo por unos momentos, pero luego se agacho para ayudar al pelinegro a levantar a la chica desmayada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Realmente Ron-dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido-si no puedes dejar de maldecir por unos segundos voy a hacerte callar con un hechizo.

-Pero…pero-dijo Ron viéndola lavar los platos, cubiertos y vasos de la ya terminada fiesta de Ginny-¡se comieron toda la maldita torta!

Hermione le lanzo una mirada de reproche al tiempo que Harry y Ginny hacían su entrada a la cocina cargando más cosas sucias.

-¡No me dejaron nada!-dijo el chico señalando la bandeja vacía-¡Ni siquiera unas migas!

-Tranquilo compañero-intento consolarlo Harry cuando paso junto al chico-Si quieres podemos ir por una torta a la panadería de la vuelta.

-Si, seguro Harry-dijo Ron con sarcasmo-ya paso la medianoche, ¡seguro que esta abierta!

Hermione lo miro por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa cansina y negó con la cabeza. Ginny, que había comenzado a hacer te, se rió de su hermano con ganas.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes?-le pregunto-¡Tampoco comiste torta!

-¡Ahí es donde te equivocas, Ron!-dijo la pelirroja sin hacer caso a las señas de mantener silencio que Harry hacia detrás de Ron-¡Harry me llevo a comer torta en un lugar muggle!

-¡¿Que tu que!-pregunto el pelirrojo enojado volviéndose a su mejor amigo-¡Nunca me llevaste a _mi_ a comer torta a ningún lugar!

-Ron no seas infantil-le recordó Hermione secándose las manos.-Podemos ir uno de estos días…

-¡Pero yo quiero torta ahora!-dijo el chico poniendo cara de perrito mojado. Hermione le sonrió complaciente y camino hasta el. Le dio un beso en la nariz y salio hacia el living.

-¿Porque no vas con Harry hasta algún supermercado muggle de esos que están abiertos todo el día?-sugirió Ginny antes de salir detrás de Hermione.

Ron maldicio algo por lo bajo, pero al ver que Harry estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo accedió a salir con su amigo. Antes de salir, Hermione le dio una extensa lista de cosas que le faltaban.

-Claro-dijo Harry al tiempo que salían del edificio-no podían perder la oportunidad de que alguien les cargue las bolsas…

-Seguro que fue idea de Ginny-dijo Ron-ella es la servida…

-Bueno, Hermione debería estar acostumbrada-susurro Harry, más para si que para Ron-en el colegio siempre cargaba más de veinte libros…

-Ginny también cargaba libros-dijo Ron a la defensiva- y si a eso le agregas que cargaba un montón de productos para hacer bromas de la tienda de los gemelos…

Llegaron al final de la cuadra antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta. En la esquina había un hombre de harapienta ropa con un pequeño vaso pidiendo dinero. A su lado un gato todo despelado. Ron miro la escena y casi es arrollado por un auto cuando no vio para cruzar la calle. El supermercado más cercano quedaba a seis cuadras. Así que Ron se la paso hablando de cómo le gustaba el estar comprometido con Hermione y lo bueno que era el sentir que había encontrado a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

-¿No te sientes atado?-pregunto Harry al mismo tiempo que entraban a un edificio de puertas corredizas, completamente iluminado y con algo más de diez personas.

-¿Atado?-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras tomaba una canasta-No…me siento algo raro…pero no atado…

-Es que-dijo dudando el pelinegro metiéndose entre los estantes-¿sos consiente de que estarás por el resto de tu vida con la misma persona?

-Exacto-dijo Ron con una sonrisa tonta-¿Porque te crees que lo hice?

Harry lo miro por sobre su hombro y se volvió a cargar unas cajas de cereales de colores que eran los preferidos de Ginny. Ron hizo lo propio con una caja de cereales dietéticas y llenos de proteínas que le gustaban a Hermione.

-Yo no se si soportaría estar con la misma persona-dijo Harry-¿que pasa si un día me canso de verla todo el tiempo a mi lado?

Ron sonrió ante el comentario, lo que hizo a Harry sentirse estúpido y algo, quizás, inmaduro. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que Ron fuera a resultar más maduro que el.

-¿Cómo me puedo cansar de Hermione?-dijo mientras miraba las tortas-Si es una de las personas más fascinantes que conozco… ¿sabes Harry lo lindo que se siente despertarse a su lado cada mañana?

Harry lo miro algo apenado consigo mismo, dudando si algún día el se llegaría a sentir así. Harry supo, desde siempre, que Ron y Hermione terminarían casados, llenos de hijos e invitando a los amigos de sus hijos a pasar las vacaciones en su casa. La imagen del señor y la señora Weasley, siempre le había parecido muy similar a la que en su mente se formaba con sus dos mejores amigos.

-Espero decir lo mismo algún día-dijo Harry con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Algún día lo dirás-dijo Ron tomando una torta de frambuesa-algún día, Harry, llegara la mujer por la que pienses que puedes dejar de hacer cualquier cosa y hacerlo todo a la vez…

-No te gusta la frambuesa-dijo Harry notando la torta en la mano de Ron.

-A Hermione le gusta-dijo el chico-¿Entiendes lo que te de digo?

Harry sonrió a su amigo y camino en silencio junto a el hasta el departamento. No hacia falta decir nada más. Harry todavía tenia en su cabeza el la frase de Ron. ¿Seria algún día el capaz de querer a alguien de esa forma?

Cho era decididamente una buena chica, y a el le gustaba, pero nunca se imagino pensando en un futuro junto a ella. No porque no la quisiera, sino porque no se creía capaz de maravillarse por despertar a su lado toda su vida. Cho era divertida, hermosa, pero no creía que podía construir una vida junto a ella.

A lo mejor todavía no era su momento. A lo mejor no era junto a ella a quien se suponía debía vivir por siempre.

Ron se metió primero al departamento, cargando unas cinco bolsas, seguido por Harry que llevaba prácticamente la misma cantidad. Esas chicas si que comían, y Harry se pregunto como hacían para mantener la silueta si la mayoría de las cosas de la lista que les habían dado incluía chocolate, dulces y golosinas.

-¿Y cuando se lo dirás?-escucho a una voz preguntar por detrás de la puerta. Ron que había sacado la llave para entrar se quedo quieto.

-No me presiones-dijo la otra voz, difícil de distinguir-se lo diré cuando este lista.

-¿Y ella que te dijo?-pregunto la primera voz. Ron y Harry pegaron la oreja detrás de la puerta.

-Me dijo que era una como una madre para mi-dijo la voz de Hermione esta vez.-Fue muy lindo…entendió perfectamente todo…

-Seguro que si-dijo Ginny-me parece que tendremos que ir de compras…

-¿Para comprar que?-pregunto Hermione.

-La ropa del bebe-dijo la pelirroja contundente. Harry tensiono el rostro y pudo ver como Ron, con el rostro horrorizado, miraba a través de la madera de la puerta como queriéndola atravesar.

-¿No te parece muy pronto?-pregunto Hermione.

-No, claro que no-dijo Ginny-después la panza crece un montón y la ropa no entra…

-Tienes razón…

-Yo estuve averiguando y hay un lugar muy lindo para que la compremos-dijo Ginny con claro entusiasmo.-Podemos decirle a mama que nos acompañe-

Pero Ginny se vio interrumpida por un fuerte golpe. Harry y Ron habían abierto al mismo tiempo la puerta de una patada y ahora miraban a las chicas con los rostros desfigurados. Ron respiraba entrecortadamente y Harry miro a todos lados, como buscando a alguien.

-¿Que-que hacen?-pregunto Hermione asustada.

-¿Escucharon algo?-pregunto Ginny preocupada.

-Si-dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo-escuchamos _todo_.

**1) como no estoy familiarizada con los modismos de cada país, polleria es un lugar donde venden pollos listos para cocinar…así de sencillo…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen su opinión en Go y nos vemos el próximo capitulo…**

**El miércoles es mi cumpleaños, espero sus reviews! Este capitulo me lo dedico a mi misma, sin ánimo de sonar egoísta.**

**Gracias a todos, desde ya…**

**PD: al terminar esta edición (siempre quise decir eso) faltaban solo 10 reviews para llegar al preciado 500…el afortunado que lo sea tendrá un regalo especial! Esperen y verán…**

**YOGINNY**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ya se que me demore demasiado, hace más de tres meses que no actualizo, pero todo tiene su explicación.**

**Pase por un momento medio complicado que no vale la pena que se los cuente, pero que no se lo deseo a nadie. En fin, cuando volví a intentar escribir lo único que hacia era borrar todo cuando terminaba.**

**Hoy creo que puedo volver a hacerlo, quizás no tan constante como antes y quizás mis fics bajen un poco de nivel, pero creo que aquellos que me acompañaron desde el comienzo sabrán entender.**

**No los aburro más y los dejo con la historia. Gracias desde ya.**

**YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 12**

Ginny se llevo una mano a la boca como reprimiéndose el haber hablado. Ahí, frente suyo, estaba su hermano con un ojo más grande que el otro, el pelo levantado para un costado y respirando entrecortadamente como si en cualquier momento le estuviera por dar un infarto. Pero lo más raro de la situación era como la miraba a ella.

_¿Que mira tanto, este?_ Ginny se quedo desafiando a Ron que parecía que estaba en pleno trópico por como el cuello de su camisa se había tornado oscuro de la transpiración.

-Ron…-dijo Hermione lentamente y al borde de las lágrimas. Ginny vio como instintivamente se llevo ambas manos al estomago.

-¡¿Cuándo paso esto!-grito fuera de si el pelirrojo.

_Bueno_, pensó Ginny, ella tenía varias respuestas, pero fue Harry quien contesto.

-Necesitamos calmarnos un poco-sugirió el pelinegro levantando las manos en el aire, y bajándolas lentamente al ver como la mirada transfigurada de Ron se volvía hacia el.- Esto…podemos seguir, si quieres-dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-No me gusta nada ese tono, Ronald-le dijo Ginny llevándose los brazos a la cadera, en una copia bastante parecida y por lo tanto atemorizante de su propia madre.

-No me digas Ronald.

-Yo te digo como quiero. Además, ese es tu nombre…

-Pero Ron es el diminutivo y queda más lindo…

-No se que te hizo pensar que era más lindo, es igual o mejor dicho peor que Ronald…

-¡Habló! G-I-N-N-Y… ¿que clase de nombre es ese?

-Es un muy lindo nombre que refleja personalidad, simpatía y belleza…

-Bueno lo de personalidad se entiende… ¡tu personalidad es _asquerosa_! ¡Y ni hablemos de tu simpatía!

-¿Que me vas a decir ahora? ¿Que soy fea?

-¡No, fea no… ¡Horrible!

-¡Ron!-intervino Hermione con la paciencia colmada-¡Esta discusión por quien tiene el nombre más bonito no tiene sentido!

-¡Claro que lo tiene!-se quejo el chico-¡Además ella empezó!

-¿Porque no hablamos mejor de lo que escuchamos?-sugirió Harry logrando que Ginny lo mire sin creer que pueda ser más idiota, lo que lo hizo ponerse colorado.

-¡Genial!-dijo la pelirroja entre dientes.

-¡Buena idea Harry!-dijo Ron entrando al departamento enfurecido y dejándose caer en el sillón con ambas manos sujetándose la cabeza-Esto no puede estar pasando…

Ginny vio de reojo como Harry pasaba la mirada entre ella y Hermione como si no supiera algo, tenía una mano en el mentón y parecía estar atormentándose por descubrir quien era la embarazada.

Hermione se movió inquieta en su lugar junto a la pelirroja, para luego sentarse junto a su hermano. Miro a Ginny nerviosa y tomo una mano de Ron entre las suyas. El pelirrojo la miro con cariño y le sonrió.

-Ron…-empezó la castaña. El chico la miro como esperando que hablara cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que trabajas con Draco Malfoy!-pregunto Arthur Weasley entrando repentinamente seguido de su esposa que se abanicaba con un periódico, un extremadamente rojo Bill y una completamente desinteresada Fleur.

-¿Que?-dijeron los cuatros chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Ginny…-empezó la señora Weasley-es una locura…es peligroso…

-¡Oh, por Merlín!-dijo la chica con bronca cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Es una tremenda idiotez-dijo Bill de repente-Draco Malfoy es un mortífago…

-¡No lo es!-lo defendió la pelirroja.

-¿Que te gusta?-pregunto Harry desde una esquina.

-¿Te gusta Malfoy?-dijo Ron olvidándose de Hermione y caminando hasta su hermana. Ginny lo miro desafiante pero no pudo evitar que el la tomara de los hombros y la comenzara a sacudir-¡¿Cómo te puede gustar ese nariz parada con ánimos de estrella de cine?

-¿Que es el cine, hijo?

-Donde se ven películas-dijo Hermione, aparentemente, entretenida.

-¿Y eso que es?

-¡Arthur!-lo interrumpió su mujer-No es el momento…Ginny tenemos que hablar…

-¿No es acaso lo que estamos haciendo?-pregunto fastidiada sentándose junto a Hermione que la miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Ginny…-comenzó el señor Weasley desajustándose el nudo mal atado de su corbata-trabajar con Draco Malfoy es una locura, el chico proviene de una familia de mortífagos, sus padres murieron siendo mortífagos…seguramente quiere venganza, yo no me creo eso de que es bueno ahora…

-¡Claro que no lo es!-intervinieron Bill y Ron al mismo tiempo.

Ginny le sonrió cansada a su padre, lo tomo de una de sus manos y lo obligo a sentarse junto a ella.

-Papa-empezó con voz tranquila-yo se que puede llegar a ser peligroso, eso lo entiendo, pero es mi trabajo averiguar a que vino. Nadie puede asegurar que es aun un mortífago…siempre nos enseñaste a conocer primero a las personas y después juzgarlas…

-Que es una gran enseñanza…-intervino Hermione llevándose la mirada de todos.

-Necesito hacer este trabajo…además-dijo ya levantando más la voz-es lo que haré el resto de mi vida…se podrían ir acostumbrando.

Arthur la miro de costado comprendiendo las palabras de su hija. Molly hecho a llorar directo a los brazos de Bill, empujando en su camino a una sorprendida Fleur que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, impaciente, esperando marcharse.

Ginny supo en ese momento que la conversación no había terminado, pero por el momento al parecer si, porque Hermione se paro junto a la señora Weasley y le ofreció un café, perdiéndose ambas en la cocina.

Harry se paro junto a Ron y Bill a hablar algo por lo bajo mirando a la pelirroja por sobre sus hombros de manera sospechosa. Ginny levanto una ceja desafiante mientras se tiraba en el sillón cómodamente y ojeaba una revista. A su lado Fleur y Arthur hablaban en lo que parecía un francés demasiado rebuscado.

TIC TIC TIC

Del otro lado de la ventana se extendía una lechuza. Parecía una lechuza común, seguramente por como la distorsionaba el vidrio porque cuando Ron la dejo entrar un ahogado grito lleno la sala. Salvo Fleur que por alguna extraña razón la encontró adorable. Era una enorme lechuza _rosa._

Fue entonces cuando Ron dejo de respirar hasta que se dio cuenta que se moriría si no lo hacia.

-¿Que demonios es eso?

-¡Que linda!

-Parece que la tiñeron… ¿Quién abra sido el insensible?

-¡Que linda! ¡Quiero una!

-¡Miren los ojos se le desorbitan!

-¡Que linda! ¡Quiero una! ¿Que es eso que tiene bajo el ojo?... ¡¿Que asco!

Hermione y la señora Weasley entraron corriendo al escuchar el griterío, al tiempo que la puerta se abría sin permiso dejando pasar a un más que borracho Michael Corner. El chico llego hasta ellos aun sosteniendo una botella de wisky muggle en su mano izquierda, chocando con una mesa, enredándose con la alfombra y tirandose medio liquido de la botella encima.

-¡¿Que quieres!-Harry fue el primero en preguntar. Ginny lo miro furiosa y se volvió a su novio con mayor furia.

-¡¿Te parece bien aparecerte en mi casa en ese estado!

-Venjo a sa….saber la verdad-dijo tambaleándose-quiero…quiero saber…

-¿Que verdad?-pregunto la señora Weasley.

-Es ci-cierto que vas a tra…trabajar con…con el-dijo apuntado a Fleur.

-¿Con quien?-pregunto la pelirroja-¿Fleur?

-¿Qué es _fleum_?-pregunto el chico-¡ese es…eses…Maloy…Maltoy…¡Malfoy!

Ron y Harry comenzaron a reír hasta que Hermione los miro de forma represiva. Fleur que parecía no entender comenzó a llorar mientras decía algo como que había sido acusada de terrorista y que ella no era uno. Los señores Weasley intercambiando miradas preocupadas.

-¡No tu también!-dijo molesta Ginny girando sobre sus talones.

-Dejemos a los chicos hablar-dijo Hermione llevando se Ron y Harry a un rincón mientras tomaba la carta de la pata de la lechuza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy tenia en su casa más cosas de las que alguien podría llegar a tener. Su nuevo hogar era un penthouse en las afueras de Londres, en lo que parecía ser el mejor barrio muggle de la zona, con casas más amplias y ostentosas.

Draco tenía solo un departamento en el tercer piso, conocido por ser el hogar de varios famosos muggles ya que eran los únicos que podían costearlo. El también podía, había ahorrado una gran fortuna durante su estadía en América y había vuelto con un solo objetivo.

Pero eso no quería decir que no podía darse con sus gustos.

La sala era lo más pequeño un par de sillones negros delante de una amplia chimenea. Un televisor plasma que nunca usaba y una mesita ratona donde acomodaba los periódicos. La habitación, separada por solo una pequeña pared, era bastante amplia, solo ocupada por una cama de gran tamaño y un diván en una esquina junto al cual se encontraba una biblioteca completa. El baño era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba desde afuera, seguro remodelado por el mismo con magia así se parezca al de los prefectos en sus años de colegio. Y por ultimo la cocina, el lugar más amplio de la casa, seguramente donde llevaba a cabo su trabajo.

Pero Draco pasaba más tiempo sentado en su escritorio junto a la chimenea, rodeado de papeles, leyendo. Sobre la mesa se extendía un gran mapa detallado de Londres y sus alrededores con pequeños papelitos rojos marcados en algunos lugares. Varios recortes periodísticos y fotos de gente que en algún momento llego a conocer.

Entre esas fotos había una que resaltaba.

Draco aun sumergido en sus pensamientos dejo de leer un pergamino con extraños símbolos y tomo la foto. Había algo en la persona ahí que lo cautivo desde el primer momento que la vio, luego paso a odiarla, luego a admirarla y ahora no sabia porque se encontraba sentado mirando su foto.

Cuando la puerta llamo dos veces el chico guardo todo rápidamente en un cajón escondido, se acomodo el pelo y corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Monique-saludo con elegancia. Delante suyo una mujer de más de cincuenta años le sonrió coquetamente.

-Draco querido-dijo dejando besar su mano por el rubio.- ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

Malfoy se corrió del marco de la puerta y dejo pasar a la mujer que le tendió su peludo tapado. El chico lo colgó en un perchero y se movió a ayudarla a sentarse, le tendió un vaso de vino que ya tenía preparado y se ubico frente a ella.

-Tienes una casa muy hermosa, tu madre…-pero fue interrumpida.

-Vayamos directamente al tema-dijo el chico-muéstrame lo que tienes.

La mujer lo miro ofendida pero no replico. Saco de su gran bolso unos pergaminos viejos y se lo entrego mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino.

-¿Esto es todo?-pregunto irritado. La mujer asintió y Draco golpeo la mesa con su mano-¡Esto no puede ser todo! ¡Tiene que haber algo más!

-Eso es todo lo que encontré querido-se explico la mujer-el viejo Boringe se encargo de quemar todo antes de suicidarse…lo siento.

Draco se llevo una mano a su cabello y se lo desordeno. La mujer lo miro con lastima y se acerco a el por la espalda.

-Tienes que dejarlo ir, Draco-le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho-no es bueno para ti seguir con esto…

-No voy a parar hasta encontrarlo y hacerlo que pague…

-Si los aurores lo encuentran primero sabes que lo mandaran a Azkaban…tal ves debas dejarlos…

-¡No!-grito-¡No ira nunca a Azkaban!... ¡Porque yo lo matare primero!

-¡Oh, cariño!-dijo la mujer sentándolo en uno de los sillones.-Debes ocuparte más de tu vida, de aprovecharla…por ejemplo, veamos… ¿tienes novia?

-No

-¿Y la jovencita de la foto?-dijo la mujer señalando una foto sobre el escritorio. Draco se paro apresuradamente de su lugar y la tomo entre sus manos para esconderla.-Es muy bonita…

-No, no lo es…es insufrible…

-Pero te gusta…

-No, no me puede gustar…

-¿Porque? ¿Es por tu padre?...Draco…

-No me interesa lo que el piensa, yo no soy como el ni nunca lo seré.

-Entonces-dijo la mujer relamiéndose-¿Cómo se llama?

-Weasley…Ginny Weasley.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny se cruzo de brazos delante de Michael y lo miro enojada.

-¿Que quieres que haga? Es mi trabajo…-dijo la pelirroja.

-Pero no puedes trabajar con el…es malo…malo…

-Y a ti que te molesta…

-…lo que yo haga con mi vida-le dijo Ron a Harry cuando este leyó para quien era la carta.

-¿Que tiene que ver Lavander con todo esto, Ron?-pregunto Hermione viendo el remitente.

-Es…bueno, me la encontré la semana pasada-se defendió al ver las cejas levantadas de su novia.

-¿Y la invitaste…

-…a cenar?-dijo el señor Weasley en un rincón junto a su esposa mirando a todos lados de forma sospechosa.

-Oh Arthur…Malfoy nunca invitaría a Ginny a cenar…

-¿Porque?

-Nosotros no calificamos para su "nivel", cariño-le dijo su esposa apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su marido.

-¿Por qué no invitaría a Ginny?-dijo ahora ofendido Arthur-Ginny es muy…

-…bognita-dijo Fleur llorando sin control.

-Nadie dijo que eras una terrorista amor-dijo Bill con extrema paciencia.-El idiota solo esta borracho, nada más.

-¿Pego pogque yo?-dijo dando una pataleta al suelo.

-Fleur-dijo Bill-nadie dijo nada sobre ti…esto es entre Michael y…

-…yo-dijo Ginny mirando a su novio.-No tienes que venir a mi casa a hacer un escándalo…

-¡No quiero que trabajes con Malfoy!

-¿A si, ¿Y que vas a hacer para impedirlo?-pregunto la pelirroja fuera de si.

-Voy a agarrar a Malfoy…

-…y lo meteré al horno por una hora-dijo Hermione mostrándole a Harry y Ron como haría la cena cuando llegara Lavander.

-¿Una hora?-pregunto el pelinegro-¿No es mucho?

-Ven y hazlo tu ya que sabes tanto-lo retó Ron-Encima que hay que soporta a Lavander…mejor si la comida esta horrible así se vaya rápido…

-¡Ron!-se ofendió Hermione.

-¡Oh, Mione! Ya sabes que yo a te…

-…quiero-dijo Arthur en forma de capricho.

-¡Basta ya!-dijo la señora Weasley-Ginny trabajara con Malfoy y punto.

-¡Mira todo esto es un desastre!-dijo su esposo-Fleur llorando por ser una terrorista, Ginny peleando con su novio alcohólico, y Ron recibiendo cartas de una lechuza rosa…

-¡Oh Arthur!

-¿En que nos…

-…equivocamos?-dijo Bill llevando a Fleur a un rincón más lejano.

-Yo nunca quise venig a esta fiesta-dijo Fleur encaprichándose. Bill se enojo y se despeinó el cabello.

-Es el cumpleaños de mi hermanita y si no quieres quedarte…

-…me hubieras dicho-dijo Michael irritado.

-Bueno, no te lo dije… ¿Ahora que?

-No quiero que trabajes con el… ¡elige!

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ginny irritada-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te vas ya mismo de…

-…mi casa-dijo Harry enojado. Ron le dio un empujón y el chico casi se cae.

-¡Ron!-lo reto Hermione-Harry el que Ginny viva en tu casa no quiere decir nada…

-¿A no? ¿Y porque se pelea con su novio?

-¿Que tiene esto que ver con Lavander?-pregunto Ron-yo lo único que quiero es que no venga.

-Creo que no hay forma…

-…de hacer eso-dijo Molly-Será mejor que nos vayamos Arthur.

-De acuerdo pero me parece mejor si nos despedimos. Hermione fue muy…

-…dulce y perfecta-dijo Bill-todo el mundo te quiere…ahora, ¿podemos despedirnos así nos vamos?

-De…

-…acuerdo, me iré-dijo Michael-pero esto se termino.

-Perfecto-le dijo Ginny girándose sobre sus talones y encontrando a sus padres, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill y Fleur mirándola.

El silencio se apodero de la sala.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Duddle Dursley sabia que trabajando junto a su padre lograría su tan deseado asenso. Sabia que su vida llegaría a ser mucho más importante que su padre y a el no le importaba tener que hacerlo quedar mal frente a su jefe para así lograrlo.

Pero tenia que planearlo perfectamente, viviendo junto a sus padres todavía era difícil elegir el mejor camino, aun dependía de ellos, y con su madre seguramente en contra no lo lograría. Debía buscar un cómplice, alguien que odiara a su padre tanto como el.

Y solo una persona se le cruzo por la cabeza.

No, era una idea absurda. ¿Cómo lo encontraría? Seria imposible. Seguramente estaba viviendo en su mundo de raros, rodeado de raros, comiendo comida de raros. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Caminando por una de las callecitas suburbanas de Londres distinguió a lo lejos una rubia cabellera. Generalmente no le llamaría la atención, sino fuera por la escultural figura que lo esperaba abajo. Un vestido blanco, transparente a la luz, haciendo juego con un tapado de leopardo se encontraba su actriz favorita.

Se conocía todas sus películas. _"El infierno de las mariposas"_, _"Amor en la secundaria" "Lolita 7"_ y ahora su más reciente estreno estaba por ser presentado.

Duddle no perdería esta oportunidad. El quería un autógrafo, no, más bien debía tener un autógrafo.

Se acerco lentamente por atrás de la mujer, admirando sus atributos hasta que logro darle dos golpecitos en el hombro. Cuando la chica se giro grito de forma escandalosa como si acabara de ver un monstruo.

-¡Me quieren robar!-grito con una voz que fácilmente se confundía a un chillido de rata.-¡Auxilio!

Pero nadie la ayudo. Todos los que pasaban cerca se reían por lo bajo de la locura de la mujer. Duddle no sabia porque, el habría corrido a salvarla y convertirse en su héroe.

-¡No! No, no, no-dijo-yo no quiero robarte…solo quiero invitarte a tomar un trago, conozco un bar por aquí…

-Espera-le dijo la chica-¿Y porque _yo_ iría con alguien como _tu_ a tomar un trago?

-Bueno-dijo nervioso-tengo dinero, soy famoso…

-¿Famoso?-dijo sonriendo-¿Cuan famoso?

-Eh…mi padre y yo trabajamos…-pero la rubia lo interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-No me interesa-dijo en un susurro.- ¿Eres famoso en que mundo?

Duddle al ver como se reía de el de forma descarada, sin creer ni una palabra de lo que decía, obto por mentir. Algo que hacia demasiado bien, pero no sabia que esta vez la mentira le jugaría en contra.

-En el mundo mágico-dijo rápidamente. La risa de Zarah se corto en ese preciso instante.

-¿Mundo mágico?-pregunto seria.-Entonces dime…en que área del departamento de ministerio trabajas…-le dijo la chica.

Duddle se quiso morder la lengua para no gritar. Allí estaba su admirada actriz y resulto ser una…una…una rara, como su primo. Esto era absurdo.

-En…ah…en la misma que trabaja Harry Potter-dijo creyendo que no lo conocería.

-¡¿En serio!-grito contenta-¡¿Eres Auror!

-Si-dijo comenzando a transpirar rápidamente-soy…soy eso que tu dices… ¿de donde lo conoces a Potter?

-Soy su novia-dijo moviendo el pelo con elegancia. Mientras a Duddle le caía el mundo encima-¿Y tú?

-Soy su primo-dijo muy bajito. Era la primera vez que lo reconocía.

-¡Grandioso!-dijo dando dos palmaditas-¡Siempre quise conocer a su familia, pero el se negaba!..._Los Weasley son mi familia_-dijo intentando imitar a Harry pero le salio una voz ronca -siempre me decía eso.

-Oh-fue lo único que atino a decir. _¡Me quiero morir!_, pensó mientras la rubia comenzaba a hablar sobre su romance con Harry.

-Bueno-dijo coquetamente mientras lo tomaba del brazo-si quieres puedes invitarme a tomar el trago, no tengo ningún problema.

Duddle sonrió como un tonto y olvidándose por unos segundos de la locura que acababa de cometer la guió entre la gente a un bar, donde esperaba que su mentira no sucumba tras unos vasos de cerveza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Cómo que ya no están juntos?-pregunto Ron con la voz entrecortada.

-Tu hermana acaba de dejarme por Malfoy-dijo el chico tomando el resto de su botella de un solo tiron ante la mirada sorprendida de los señores Weasley.

-Yo no lo deje por Malfoy-dijo explicándole al resto-¡Yo no te deje por Malfoy pedaso de idiota!-dijo volviéndose al modelo.

-Ginny…-dijo Harry-¿entonces por quien fue?

-¡Tampoco por ti, idiota!-dijo enfurecida mientras los ojos comenzaban a lagrimear.- ¡Este se suponía que tenia que ser mi día! ¡Tenia que ser genial! ¡Me lo prometiste Hermione!

-Lo siento, Ginny-dijo la castaña con tristeza.

-¡Pero todos se encargaron de arruinarlo!-dijo a los gritos ya sin cortar las lagrimas.

-Alguien sabe si puedo quedarme a dormir-dijo Michael de la nada-no me acuerdo donde queda mi casa.

Ginny lloro más fuerte. Harry pateo a Michael sin disimulo.

-Lo siento Ginny-dijo su madre abrazándola-tu padre también, ¿no es así Arthur?

-Si cariño, lo siento mucho-dijo tristemente.

-Voy al baño, creo que voy a vomitar-dijo yéndose. Bajo la atenta mirada de Ron.

_¡Un momento_, pensó el pelirrojo_. Cambios de humor repentino, escenas de celos por todo, ganas de vomitar, una conversación que involucraba alguien embarazado… **¡NO!**_

Hermione se paseo nerviosa por la sala, mientras de reojo vio como Ron miro al baño, a Michael, al baño nuevamente y su cara se tornaba de un rojo aun más fuerte que su cabello.

-¡Basura!-dijo tirandose contra Michael que al estar borracho había perdido los ya pocos reflejos que tenia, no pudo esquivar un golpe de Ron.

-¡OUCH!-grito al tiempo que salía Ginny del baño al escuchar su mesa romperse junto a unos vasos. Al ver la escena lloro aun más.

Ron había logrado tirar a Michael al suelo y ahora estaban rodando por toda la sala ante los gritos de todos los presentes más un vecino que aseguraba que llamaría a la policía si no se callaban.

-¡Ron, suéltalo!-grito Hermione tironeando a Ron de la camisa.

-¡Por Merlín a lo que llegamos!-grito la señora Weasley.

-¡Buen derechazo!-dijo Arthur Weasley hasta que recibió un golpe en el brazo de su mujer.

-¡Basta Ron!-grito Bill-es mejor con la varita.

Fleur solo gritaba chillonamente. Ginny lloraba de forma descontrolada. Harry negó con la cabeza y se acerco a la peligrosa.

-Ginny-dijo abrazándola con solo un brazo-lo siento, siento que todo este día haya sido horrible, pero yo voy a compensártelo…te voy a llevar a desayunar a un lugar en Hogsmade en el que se puede ver el amanecer…ya son como las tres de la mañana, si quieres…-pero se detuvo. Había algo raro.

Ya no había ruido. Separo su vista de Ginny sin dejar de abrazarla, llamando su atención, y se encontró con que todos los estaban mirando. Los señores Weasley sonreían alegres, Fleur miraba la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Bill no sabia si reír o llorar al igual que Hermione, Michael estaba desmayado, pero lo peor fue Ron. Tenía la cara transfigurada y miraba al pelinegro con furia.

-¡TU!-grito fuera de si y parándose de sobre el cuerpo de Michael-¡FUISTE TU!

-¿Yo…yo que?

-¡TU EMBARAZASTE A MI HERMANITA!

**Espero les guste. Reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

_-¡TU!-grito fuera de si y parándose de sobre el cuerpo de Michael-¡FUISTE TU!_

_-¿Yo…yo que?_

_-¡TU EMBARAZASTE A MI HERMANITA!_

Hermione creyó que en ese momento podía el cielo abrirse, la tierra partirse en dos y todos explotar en mil pedazos, pero aun así el dedo acusador de Ron apuntando a Harry no temblaría ni un poco.

El pelirrojo miraba con los ojos rojos de la furia a su mejor amigo señalarse a si mismo con cara de no entender que estaba pasando, mirando a Ron y a Ginny intercaladamente y seguramente deseando que algún mago oscuro apareciera en ese momento y acabara con su vida.

-¡¿Estas loco!-grito Harry volviéndose tan rojo como Ron.-¿Cómo yo voy…voy a hacer ..._eso_?

-¡Oh!-intervino Bill-estoy seguro que sabes como se hacen los bebes…

-¡Claro que lo se!-se defendió Harry mirando a Bill con los ojos entrecerrados. Miro a Ginny a su lado que parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock ya que no se movía.

Hermione, preocupada, camino hasta la pelirroja, la tomo de los hombros y la llevo dentro de su habitación. La señora Weasley, dándole un golpecito cariñoso a su esposo en el brazo así vuelva a respirar, se metió detrás de las chicas, mientras la habitación se volvía a llenar de gritos.

-….hermanita…

-…pequeña…

-…degenerado…

Molly cerró la puerta con fuerza y miro a su hija que había comenzado a llorar con fuerza tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Hermione, seguramente cargada de culpa, estaba sentada junto a ella abrazándola con los ojos con lágrimas también.

-Mama…-dijo Ginny despacito-yo…yo no estoy…

-Ya lo se cariño-dijo sentándose a su lado y abrazándola también-Hermione me dijo todo.

-¡¿Y porque no se lo dijiste a Ron también!

-No puedo, Ginny-dijo bajando la cabeza.-Menos después de su reacción… ¿no viste como se puso, y nosotros no estamos ni casados…

-¿Y yo?-dijo Ginny enojada-¿Yo que?...allá afuera esta mi papa y dos de mis hermanos creyendo que su hermana más pequeña se acostó con un amigo de todos y ahora esta embarazada…

-Voy a buscar a Harry-intervino Molly.

-¿Para que?-preguntaron ambas chicas a la vez solo que de forma diferente. Hermione dulcemente y Ginny con furia.

Pero Molly no respondió y salio sin decir nada más. Ginny miro a Hermione directamente a los ojos. No entendía porque le costaba tanto decirle a Ron la verdad, no sabia que de malo podía tener decirle al pelirrojo que seria padre. Ginny estaba segura de cual seria su reacción y no seria una mala.

-Hermione tienes que decir la verdad…yo no puedo mentir con algo así-dijo la pelirroja suplicante.

-Ginny te lo pido por favor, no le digas a Ron la verdad…-dijo la chica con mirada suplicante, Ginny cerro los ojos y negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-¡¿Que clase de locura es esta!-grito-No entiendo cual es el problema…Ron se va a casar contigo Hermione, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, van a tener un hijo y van a ser felices…yo, por otro lado, no tengo nada de eso…

-Ginny-dijo Hermione llorando-Ron me dejara…

-¡No seas idiota!-grito fuera de si parándose de su lugar-Ron nunca te dejaría por algo así, es más se volvería más pesado de lo que ya es…no me puedes hacer esto Hermione.

La castaña estaba a punto de replicar cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente dejando pasar a Molly y a Harry, que tenia una increíble cara de susto. Hermione comenzó a llorar nuevamente y Ginny tuvo ganas de golpearla.

-¿Que-que esta pasando?-pregunto el pelinegro entrando detrás de la señora Weasley. Ginny solo negó con la cabeza y camino hasta la ventana para mirar hacia fuera.

-Siéntate Harry-dijo Molly cariñosamente-tengo que pedirte un favor.

Ginny giro tan fuerte su cabeza que casi se la descoloca. Hermione levanto la vista de sus zapatos y sonrió con la mirada.

-¿Que?-dijo Ginny caminando hasta su madre-¿No serás tu también parte de esto? Mama, esto esta mal…es un error…

-Si, señora Weasley, le juro que yo nunca hice nada con Ginny…

-Hija-dijo la mujer sin prestar atención a ninguno de los comentarios-ven, siéntate tú también…

-No, mama, no voy a ser parte…

-¡Siéntate Ginny!-le dijo severamente su madre. La pelirroja camino hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Harry, pero lo suficientemente alejada de el.-Quiero que me escuchen bien. Hermione me parece que primero le tienes que decir la verdad a Harry.

El moreno se giro a ver a su amiga y al ver que esta se tornaba carmesí comprendió todo inmediatamente.

-Harry…yo…y bueno, Ron también…nosotros…

-¡Ella es la embarazada!-termino Ginny rápidamente, cansada de la situación-Y déjame que te diga algo más Harry, ahora seguramente nos vana pedir que digamos que yo soy la embarazada.

-¡¿Que!-dijo el chico. En tan solo unos segundos su cerebro había recibido demasiada información.-Eso…eso es una locura…

-Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo…

-Miren-intervino Molly Weasley-el favor que les quiero pedir es exactamente ese-dijo levantando las cejas-lo cual no quiere decir que este bien quedar embarazada antes de casarse, pero Hermione necesita su ayuda.

-La ayuda la voy a necesitar yo-dijo Harry con la voz demasiado finita-me van a matar…

-Nadie te hará nada, cariño-dijo Molly.

-Mama…esto es una tremenda idiotez-dijo Ginny parándose de su lugar-¡Que Hermione diga la verdad!

Molly negó con la cabeza lentamente, Harry se estaba cubriendo la cara con ambas manos mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo que a Ginny le sonó mucho como un rezo, mientras que Hermione miraba a todos lados con los ojos rojos.

-De acuerdo-dijo calmadamente-lo haré. Diré la verdad…pero quiero que sepas Ginny que cuando tu hermano se espante por ser tan rápidamente padre, suspenda la boda y yo me quede con el vestido puesto, llorando en un pozo de barro mientras llueve fuertemente sobre mi cabeza…-se detuvo para ver la reacción de la pelirroja que la miraba con las cejas levantadas y una expresión de desinterés-todo esto será tu culpa.

-Hermione…-dijo la señora Weasley.

-Ve-la alentó Ginny-nosotros esperaremos acá.

Hermione resoplo fuertemente y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando fue detenida por Molly.

-De acuerdo, se acabo-dijo-les pido un simple favor y no son capaces de hacerlo. Harry viviste en mi casa por mucho tiempo, comiste mi comida, lave tu ropa, lo menos que puedes hacer es esto.

Ginny miro a su madre con a boca abierta, mientras Harry de los nervios comenzó a rascarse la nuca por sobre la cabeza.

-Y Ginny-continuo-se que algún día también te querrás casar y seguramente te iras de casa, pero mientras sigas viviendo bajo mi techo, comiendo lo que yo te doy y lavando tu ropa, harás lo que yo diga.

-Bueno-dijo la pelirroja-eso se puede solucionar, me voy de casa…es más me voy a vivir con Harry…

-Mejor aun-dijo su madre-ahora saldrán ahí y le dirán a todo el mundo que van a ser padres en nueve meses…

-Siete y medio en realidad-corrigió Hermione ganándose la mirada de todos.

-¡Mama! Yo no quiero…-pero fue interrumpida.

-De acuerdo lo haremos-dijo Harry ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de la pelirroja-pero solo hasta después de la boda…si después Hermione sigue sin decir la verdad, nosotros lo haremos…

-Pero Harry-se quejo Ginny. El pelinegro solo la miro directamente a los ojos, y como si Ginny comprendiera todo, inmediatamente asintió quejonamente con la cabeza.

Hermione sonrió aliviada. No sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría decirle la verdad a Ron, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que todavía era muy pronto. No sabía que haría el chico, a lo mejor se enojaría, o tal vez se pondría muy contento, pero no quería arriesgarse. No quería arriesgar años de espera, planes de boda, sueños en su cabeza. Sabia que Ginny estaría enojada con ella un tiempo, pero también sabia que muy dentro suyo la pelirroja comprendía sus miedos.

Harry tomo de la mano a Ginny que parecía que volvería a llorar en cualquier momento, lleno sus pulmones de aire y salio de la habitación. Molly camino hasta Hermione y le dio un maternal abrazo, aunque su mirada decía que el tiempo estaba corriendo y debía decir la verdad.

Cuando los vieron salir, Ron y Bill saltaron de su lugar en el sillón y ambos se quedaron mirando las manos de Harry y Ginny. Arthur se paso la mano por la cabeza y miro a los ojos a su mujer que le sonrió simpáticamente.

-Bueno-se quejo Ron como instigándolos a hablar.

-Bueno-dijo despacito Harry y tomando aire-nosotros…

Ron se cubrió los oídos, por lo que fue el único en no escuchar como terminaba la frase, pero en su propia cabeza se imagino la voz de Harry terminándola, y aun ahí dentro, odio las ultimas palabras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione miro el reloj en su muñeca por quinta vez. Habían pasado apenas seis minutos de las ocho de la noche y Lavander Brown todavía no llegaba.

-¿A que hora era que venia?-le pregunto a Ron que estaba sentado de forma despreocupada en un sillón mirando como comenzaba a llover.

-Por décima vez, Hermione-le contesto exasperado-a las siete y media.

-Es decir que ya son treinta y seis minutos de tardanza…

-Bueno, Hermione…

-¡Corrección! Son treinta y siete…

Ron respiro fuertemente y se levanto de su lugar. Camino hasta Hermione y la abrazo por detrás con fuerza, abrazando su estomago. La castaña miro las manos de Ron que sin saberlo abrazaba a su hijo y tuvo que contenerse para no llorar.

-Hermione-le dijo al oído dulcemente-si Lavander no se aparece, mucho mejor para nosotros…podemos tener una cena romántica, y bueno-dijo dándole un beso en el cuello, por lo que Hermione lanzo una risita tonta.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo girándose y besándolo.

Estaban de lo más entretenidos cuando la puerta sonó dos veces con un golpecito delicado. Hermione empujo a Ron contra la pared y se acomodo el cabello y la falda. Ron rodó los ojos y espero a que la chica abra la puerta.

-¡Hermione Granger!-dijo una voz chillona bajo el marco de la puerta. La castaña abrió la boca para responder cuando la chica le dio un empujón y se colgó del cuello de Ron. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros cuando Hermione lo miro enojada.

-Ho-hola Lavander-dijo cuando finalmente pudo respirar-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien…ahora excelente-dijo provocativamente mirando a Ron que se pudo rojo. Hermione carraspeo a sus espaldas y cuando la chica se giro sonrió falsamente.

-Nos alegramos mucho con Ron que estés bien-dijo rápidamente. Lavander estaba por decir algo cuando Hermione la tomo del brazo y la metió en el living-¿Te parece un mini-tour por la casa?

Lavander no pudo ni responder que Hermione le mostró todas las habitaciones de un tiron dejándola casi mareada. La castaña miraba como Ron no sabia que hacer y le indico, de forma bastante mandona, que fuera a servir un poco de vino.

-No deberías mandarlo tanto-dijo Lavander. Hermione abrió un ojo más que el otro.

-¿A si, ¿y porque no puedo mandarlo?

-Porque después Ron se asustara y no se casara contigo-le dijo con una sonrisa de maldad visible hasta el mismísimo obelisco porteño.

-¿Lavander?-le dijo apretando los dientes-¿te gusta el pavo? Hice uno al horno…

-Oh-dijo la chica-¿pavo, yo le dije a Ron que me gustaba el pato…pero bueno, no importa…se debe haber confundido…

-Si, seguro-dijo Hermione mientras de la cocina salia Ron con tres copas con vino. Le tendió una a Lavander y otra a Hermione.

-Bueno-dijo nervioso-¿que tal si brindamos por el reencuentro?-Hermione levanto una ceja pero al ver que Ron tragaba saliva lentamente, símbolo de su nerviosismo, choco suavemente su copa con la de Lavander y el pelirrojo.

Lavander sonrió y tomo un gran sorbo, Ron la imito dejando el vaso rápidamente vació. La castaña miro la copa por unos segundos, ella no podía tomar alcohol, pero si no lo hacia seria demasiado sospechoso, así fue como sonrió y tomo un sorbo, que sin tragarlo guardo en su boca, y apenas Ron y Lavander se giraron lo escupió en la maceta más cercana.

-Voy a ver como va la comida-informo metiéndose en la cocina, viendo como Ron le suplicaba con la mirada que no lo dejara solo.

-Ron-lo llamo Lavander. El pelirrojo se giro y la encontró sentada provocativamente sobre el sillón, mientras la chica daba dos golpecitos sobre el sillón con una de sus manos así el chico se sentara junto a ella.

Ron se sentó a su lado, bastante alejado de ella y miro un punto fijo en la pared al frente suyo.

-¿Le dijiste a Hermione algo sobre el articulo?-le pregunto cerca del oído. El pelirrojo se giro bruscamente a mirarla y negó con la cabeza. Lavander sonrió-¿En serio? Eso no se hace, Ronnie. Esta muy mal mentirle a tu futura esposa.

-Creí que habíamos acordado que no lo publicarías…

-Pero cambie de opinión-dijo rápidamente la chica-es una muy buena noticia…venderemos un montón de ejemplares con esa confidencia…

-No-dijo Ron-no puedes hacerme esto…

Lavander solo sonrió y le acaricio una mejilla con falsa pena, justo en el preciso momento en el que Hermione salía de la cocina, envuelta en un quemado delantal de cocina. Miro a Ron furiosa y con un movimiento de cabeza les indico pasar a la mesa.

Cuando por fin estaban todos sentados en la mesa, Hermione sirvió la comida. Bueno, Ron ya estaba preparado para aquello, pero Lavander no, así que la chica dio un gigante bocado de pavo, lo mojo en lo que debía ser un jugo de cerveza de manteca y tomo lo que parecían unas papas. La cara de Ron espero que la chica escupiera todo, Hermione la miro como retándola a que haga algo, pero Lavander trago todo lentamente, con la cara roja y transpirando de forma descontrolada.

-Es-esta muy…rico-dijo unos minutos después. Ron dejo salir todo el aire que tenia y corto un poquito para comer, no esta tan feo.

Hermione vio como Ron comía y sonrió. Gracias a Molly la comida había mejorado bastante, sus recetas de cocina eran bien especificas.

Comieron un rato en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo suyo, hasta que a Hermione se le ocurrió que era mejor hablar un poco, pero para Ron seguramente, el tema hubiera preferido que sea otro.

-Y Lavander-dijo la castaña-¿de que trabajas?

La chica sonrió falsamente y miro a Ron de reojo. El chico negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero Lavander igual contesto.

-En una revista sobre chismes ya se que a ti no te gustan por eso no te mande un numero especial de nuestro primer numero…pero desde el mes que viene-dijo mirando a Ron-te mandare una.

-Oh bueno…-dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida.

-No nos gustan esas cosas-dijo Ron-son estupidas…

-¡Ron!

-…y sin sentido-continuo-además la mitad de lo que dicen debe ser mentira. O inventado…

-No Ron-dijo Lavander ofendida-es más, el número que viene tiene una gran noticia-dijo metiendo su mano en su bolso y sacando un sobre marrón, lacrado-aquí tengo la primicia.

-¿Que?-grito Ron asustado llevándose una mirada de reproche de Hermione.

-Si, lo tengo que llevar a imprimir…es el original-dijo mirando a Ron-y ya saben lo que cuesta no publicar una noticia…

-¿Cuánto?-largo Ron. Hermione lo pateo por debajo de la mesa.

-Bueno, depende de cuanto no se quiera divulgar.

-Eso es chantaje, Lavander-le dijo Hermione-va contra la ley…además es solo una revista de chismes, su nombre bien lo dice, puede no ser verdad.

-Pero lo es cuando lo escuchas del protagonista-dijo sonriente-¿no lo crees Ron?

-No

-¿Tu cuanto pagarías para que no se sepa algún secretito tuyo?-le dijo la chica levantando las cejas, pero fue Hermione quien contesto.

-Nada, porque Ron no seria tan tonto como para decir algo privado frente a un reportero, ¿cierto?

Ron solo sonrió nervioso. Lavander se rió divertida y se paro de su lugar.

-La cena…bueno, estuvo "buena"-dijo-ahora me gustaría un cafecito, si es que se puede…

Hermione la miro algo irritada pero se levanto a hacer el cafecito. Ron se paro junto a ella mientras Lavander volvía al sillón frente a la chimenea.

-Eh…Mione-dijo nervioso mientras Hermione batía el café-tengo que hablar de algo importante…

-Si, ya se-Ron se asusto por unos segundos-Lavander es increíble, se cree que porque ahora no estoy trabajando no puedo demandarla en el Ministerio por chantaje…

-No, bueno si, pero no era eso lo que te quería decir…-se llevo una mano a la nuca y miro sobre su hombro a Lavander ojear una revista.

-¿Que?

-Eh…el numero del mes que viene-dijo señalando a Lavander con la cabeza-este…yo no sabia que era una reportera, te juro que se me tiro encima como si yo fuera solo un pedazo de carne, y bueno…la noche anterior tu y yo…

Y se detuvo porque creyó que Hermione no estaba respirando, solo lo miraba fijamente con la cara de furia más grande que le había visto en su vida. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione le dio un terrible puñetazo en el brazo que lo hizo gemir del dolor.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Lavander desde la otra habitación.

-Nada-dijo Hermione con una sonrisita tonta- Ron se quemo con el agua el muy tonto-dijo apretando los dientes.

Ron la miro suplicante. Hermione negó con la cabeza, respiro hondo y le puso un chorrito de coñac a dos de los cafés. Miro la botella en su mano por unos segundos y en su cabeza se ideo inmediatamente un plan. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Ron como para que se le ocurra eso.

Miro a Lavander que se miraba las uñas aburrida, luego a Ron que negaba con la cabeza mientras pensaba seguramente que hacer y entonces separo una taza de café más lejos que las otras.

-Ten-le dijo a Ron mientras el chico veía asombrado la cantidad de coñac que le ponía-dale esta taza a Lavander…

-Pero-dijo el chico-¿porque tanto coñac? Esto es muy fuerte se quedara dormida…

-Bueno-dijo la castaña-entonces eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente como para hacer desaparecer ese original de la revista…

Ron la miro como entendiendo claramente su plan y sonrió relajada. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salio de la cocina. Hermione sonrió y escucho claramente la voz de Ron:

-Toma Lavander…este es tu café…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny termino de lavar unos vegetales, los cortos en cubitos, los saborizo y los miro con suficiencia. Había acabado.

La cena de inauguración en el restaurante de Malfoy era esa misma noche, pero ya desde muy temprano tenía todo que estar preparado. Unos diez cocineros eran sus ayudantes, quince mozos se encargaban de servir la comida, dos acomodadoras de ordenar a la gente y Draco Malfoy de controlar que todo estuviera bien, mientras le sonreía a todo el que entraba.

-¡Weasley!-lo escucho gritar-¡Weasley! ¡Ven acá!

Ginny gruño algo por lo bajo, le sonrió a uno de los cocineros para que se encargara de terminar de adornar unos platos, se saco el delantal de cocina y camino hasta Malfoy que la esperaba en la puerta entre las mesas y la barra de tragos.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto algo enfadada-No me vayas a querer cambiar el menú, ya no tengo tiempo de volver a hacer todo de vuelta.

-No-dijo el rubio-no es eso. Ve a mi despacho, ahí esta la ropa que vas a usar…

Ginny que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, se quedo quieta y lo miro sin entender.

-¿La que?

-Hay un vestido que te va a quedar bien, lo único que espero que te entre.

-¿Y porque debería usar _yo_ un vestido?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque tienes que salir a que la gente te conozca-le informo comenzando a caminar hasta su despacho seguido de Ginny-no puedes pretender que la gente coma sin saber quien cocina…

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?-le pregunto enojada cerrando la puerta tras de si una vez dentro.

-Se me debe haber olvidado-y sin decir más Malfoy le sonrió triunfante y se fue dejándola sola. Colgado de un gancho detrás de la puerta había un vestido rojo hermoso que seguramente resaltaría todas sus cualidades, junto a este, pero en el suelo, había una gran caja con un par de botas.

Ginny quería odiarlo por no haberle avisado, pero como estaba pensando en conservar el vestido y las botas después, decidió que esta se la perdonaría.

Al costado de un gran escritorio había una puerta que seguramente era del baño. Miro para todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie la espiara y camino hasta ahí tomando el vestido.

Ya dentro comprobó que el vestido le calzaba perfectamente, se miro en el espejo sonriente, trancando de sacar de su cabeza la pregunta acerca de cómo Malfoy sabia sus medidas como para comprarle un vestido tan perfecto.

Salio del baño todavía sonriendo y miro hacia la puerta, lista para salir, cuando una gran idea le llego a la cabeza. Era el momento perfecto para averiguar algo.

Se volvió cuidadosa hasta el escritorio y comenzó a abrir los cajones. El primero de la derecha estaba lleno de folletos de otros restaurantes, el de abajo tenía unas tijeras, una engrapadora y una cinta de pegar junto a unas calcomanías del restaurante. Los cajones de la izquierda eran otra historia.

El primero estaba lleno de unos recortes de periódico en el que aparecía la muerte de sus padres, una nota a Harry sobre como destruyo al que ya puede ser nombrado, una foto del trío aun en Hogwarts, y un par de artículos más que hablaban sobre los movimientos de los mortífagos que aun quedaban.

Ginny se asusto un poco con esto. Sin saberlo había creído que Malfoy solo había vuelto porque quería y no tenía otras intenciones. A lo mejor había pasado demasiado tiempo con el en esas reuniones de personal, que más de una vez la incluían solamente a ella.

Abrió por ultimo el cajón de abajo y se encontró que era más grande de lo que parecía, dentro habían una gran cantidad de carpetas de diferente colores con los nombres de muchas personas.

Ginny distinguió la suya, que era bastante chica en comparación con otras, y se dispuso a mirarla cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ginny de una patada cerró el cajón y se sentó en la silla.

-¿Que haces ahí?-era Malfoy. Ginny lo miro inocentemente.

-Nada…me acomodaba la bota-dijo haciéndose la desentendida pero esquivándole la mirada. El rubio la miro desconfiado, pero le sonrió una de esas sonrisas que no guardan nada bueno.- ¿Que?

-Nada-dijo levantándose de hombros pero sin dejar de sonreír-¿vienes? La gente esta comenzando a llegar…

Ginny miro el cajón de reojo y lo siguió a la salida, en su paso, no pudo dejar de notar como el chico apoyaba su mano en su espalda para guiarla por la sala.

Muchas fueron las sonrisas y las conversaciones que tuvo que mantener. Draco la acompaño en la mayoría, introduciéndola con gente rica e importante, que para sorpresa de Ginny, la mayoría era muggle. Ginny se había quedado entretenida hablando con un chico de más o menos su edad, que parecía bastante interesado en la forma en que hacia su comida, así que no noto cuando Malfoy la dejo. Después de eso, tuvo que manejarse sola entre la gente y presentarse sola con todos los presentes.

En eso estaba cuando alguien la tiro del brazo y la metió en el pasillo que llevaba a los baños. Ginny no hizo por golpearlo porque una fragancia conocida le lleno los pulmones, pero quien estaba delante suyo no era quien esperaba.

Era un hombre más grande, bastante elegante y buen mozo. Ginny sonrió, cuando unos segundos después, descubrió quien era.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto sonriendo-¿Y así vestido?

-Ron y Hermione pensaron que era mejor venir disfrazado-dijo la voz de Harry detrás de unos anchos bigotes desparejos-¿Qué? ¿Es muy obvio que soy yo?

-Yo me di cuenta-aseguro la pelirroja-y si yo lo note, ¿que te hace pensar que nadie mas te vio?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero nada salio. Ginny sonrió conmovida por la poca imaginación del chico y le dio dos golpecitos en el hombro. Harry se despeino el cabello y la miro directo a los ojos.

Quizás se hubieran quedado así un rato más largo pero la chica vio a lo lejos a Draco Malfoy acercarse, buscando algo por sobre el resto de las cabezas.

-Igual-dijo-los bigotes te hacen ver más maduro-Harry puso cara de susto, pero después sonrió-y a mi me encantan los viejitos.

Ginny le sonrió alegremente y se giro para encarar directamente a Draco.

-¡Ah!-dijo el rubio-¡Ahí estabas! Te estuve buscando por todas partes…

-El restaurante no es tan grande-le dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos. El chico la miro entre enojado y divertido y la tomo del brazo.

-Tengo que presentarte a alguien-dijo llevándola entre la gente-es un agente del reinado muggle, parece que uno de esos principitos nariz parada planea festejar su cumpleaños numero 20 aquí…

-¿Tu le dices nariz parada a alguien más?-le pregunto riendo la pelirroja-¿no te parece algo descarado?- Malfoy ni le contesto.

-Señor Fatale-dijo el rubio a un hombre de anchas espaldas que estaba acompañado de una chica mucho más joven y elegante que el, que, sin disimulo, miraba a Malfoy de arriba abajo.-Esta es la chef, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny le tendió la mano sonriendo al hombre que algo desconfiado la sacudió con delicadeza. Malfoy le indico que saludo a la mujer y Ginny lo hizo, aunque con menos ganas.

-¿Acaso es tu novia?-pregunto la mujer y Ginny creyó ver un dejo de rubor en las mejillas del Slytherin.

-No-contesto fríamente el chico. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de hablar una música lenta comenzó a sonar y la mujer ahí presente decidió que era mejor bailar, porque tomo al señor Fatale por el brazo y lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile.

-Parece que esa fue toda la conversación-dijo Ginny intentando irse.

-No te creas-dijo Malfoy llevándola del brazo hasta el medio de la sala-vamos a bailar.

-¿Que? ¿Estas loco?...nosotros…nosotros no bailamos-dijo Ginny deteniéndose pero Malfoy fue más fuerte.

-No lo hago porque quiero, Weasley-dijo el chico-pero luego haremos un intercambio y bailaras con el señor Fatale, y lo convencerás de que este es el mejor lugar para que se haga la fiesta del príncipe…

Ginny quiso protestar, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No sabia porque pero en ese momento su cerebro llego a pensar que, a lo mejor, a Malfoy le habían comenzado a agradar los muggles.

El chico la tomo de la cintura y la guió entre la gente. Ginny sintió en su espalda como la sujetaba fuertemente, y una idea vino a su cabeza.

-¿Tu mama te obligo a tomar clases de baile?-le pregunto sin pensarlo. Malfoy bajo la vista y la analizo por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Solía bailar con ella-dijo antes de volver a mirar a cualquier parte. Ginny en ese momento se sintió muy mal.

-Lo siento, yo no quería…-pero Malfoy negando con la cabeza la hizo callar…

-No me interesa-dijo.

Bailaron en silencio un rato más. La música se había vuelto tan tranquila que Ginny no tuvo vergüenza de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del chico y descansar los ojos por unos instantes. La noche estaba siendo demasiado agotadora.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?-le pregunto en un momento Malfoy. Ginny lo miro sin entender y el chico hablo de nuevo-¿Cuándo revisabas mis cajones? ¿Lo encontraste?

Ginny se puso completamente colorada. Odiaba cuando eso la delataba, pero de alguna forma logro controlarse para no gritar que todo estaba arruinado y era su culpa.

-Yo…no…

-No hace falta que lo niegues-dijo el chico-yo te vi…no soy tan tonto…pero espero no haberme equivocado contigo, Weasley.

-¿Cómo equivocado?

-Solo…espero no llevarme ninguna sorpresa-Ginny miro a cualquier lado mientras el hablaba y pudo ver a Harry en un rincón-porque aunque no lo quiera…me comenzó a agradar tu compañía.

Ginny se volvió a verlo a los ojos y en ese momento olvido como respirar. Nunca había notado que sus ojos eran grises, ni la forma en que arrugaba el entrecejo al hablar seriamente, o como las manos le sudaban al decir la verdad.

Y tanta información la asusto un poco.

-Necesito algo de aire-dijo alejándose de el. Malfoy la miro como intentándole decir algo, pero Ginny lo corto-Cuando vuelva bailo con el señor Fatale.

Casi corrió entre la gente, pasando junto a Harry y salio a la calle. Esto estaba mal. No sabia si Malfoy estaba jugando con ella por alguna razón, pero la forma en que la miro la hizo estremecerse.

-¿Tienes frió?-pregunto la voz de Harry detrás suyo-¿O es porque no estas abrazada a Malfoy?

-No Harry-le dijo-no tengo ganas de escuchar esto ahora…lo que paso…lo que paso fue muy raro…

-Cualquier cosa que te haya dicho es mentira-le dijo y Ginny lo sintió acercarse detrás suyo y hablarle al oído-es todo parte de su plan.

-¿Que plan?-le grito-ni siquiera sabemos para que volvió…y no me gusta jugar con el.

Harry bajo la cabeza y miro la punta de sus zapatos.

-No-dijo con la voz dolida-no puedes enamorarte de el, Gin.

La chica se quedo helada. ¿Enamorarse? ¿Ella? ¿De Draco Malfoy? Eso era un disparate. Menos aun cuando ella tenia novio, menos aun cuando ella ya amaba a alguien, aunque ese alguien…

-Ya lo se, Harry-le contesto buscándole la mirada que el chico esquivaba a toda costa-menos aun cuando ya estoy enamorada de alguien más…

-Michael-lo escucho decir por lo bajo y Ginny negó suavemente con la cabeza.

No estuvo seguro de que Harry la había visto hasta que sintió como el chico la abrazaba y le hablaba muy cerca de la boca.

-Harry…-respiro con los ojos cargados de lagrimas-¿en que momento todo se complico tanto?

-No lo se-dijo el chico sin soltarla-me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, cuando todavía estabas en Hogwarts y haberme dado cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo…

-Ojala te hubieras dado cuenta…-Ginny dijo sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Todavía no es tarde…

-Si Harry-le corrigió-es algo tarde…nuestras vidas son diferentes, ahora, mucho más complicadas…yo tengo a Michael, tu tienes a Cho, y a Zarah…

-Ginny…

-Es mejor…es mejor así-dijo alejándolo de ella.-Tengo que volver a entrar…

-No-le dijo Harry sujetándola de la mano-esto no es una novela mexicana de las dos…no te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente…

-No se que es una novela mexicana de las dos, Harry-le dijo riendo al tiempo que dejaba caer una lagrima. El chico también rió.

-Porque si lo fuera-continuo-ya te hubiera besado.

Ginny lo miro suplicante, pero Harry no supo si era para que dejara de hablar y la besara o para que deje que se vaya. Ni siquiera la misma Ginny parecía saberlo.

Pero a Harry no le importo cual era, se arranco el bigote falso y la beso. La beso como nunca nadie la había besado. Algo raro al comienzo, pero después más seguro.

Y ambos, ahí, en alguna callecita de Londres, rodeados de gente que los miraba raro, y susurraba por lo bajo, comprendieron que ya no había vuelta atrás. El comprendió que se había enamorado, y ella comprendió que había llegado el momento de elegir.

**Que final raro, no? Pero es lo que salio…espero sus reviews! Y gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en este momento, les estoy eternamente agradecidos y para todos ellos va dedicado este capitulo. Besos y gracias.**

**YOGINNY**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Sonny Fanucci era un hombre gruñón. Ya a los diez años había comenzado a contestar mal a su madre y a rechazar sus abrazos, a los quince había decidido partir de su hogar a la ciudad y comenzar a trabajar solo. Pero fue a los veinte años, cuando su vida cambio rotundamente.

Hijo de un modesto carpintero y una madre solo encargada de criar a sus seis hermanos, Sonny quería algo diferente de su vida. No quería hacer mesas, ni reparar sillas. El quería pagar para que arreglen sus mesas y sus sillas.

Fue por eso que cuando conoció a Frank Rosatto no lo dudo. A lo mejor comenzar en esta carrera a la tan temprana edad de veinte años lo marco para siempre, pero al final, lo ayudo a conseguir lo que hoy tenia.

Dueño de más de la mitad de los bares y pubs de las afueras de Londres, principalmente del Londres muggle, Sonny había logrado una gran fama por ser aquel que podía resolver todos tus problemas. Claro que había que dar algo a cambio.

Su primer trabajo había consistido en ayudar a una familia de cuatro hermanos pequeños sin padres a poder seguir viviendo en una precaria casa sin pagar el alquiler. Claro que don Ola, el dueño del edificio, no lo permitiría, fue entonces cuando Sonny le hizo una oferta que no pudo rechazar.

Y con esa simple oferta, Sonny logro que Londres por completo conociera su nombre. Frank Rosatto había formado al que más tarde seria uno de los hombres más poderosos del reino.

La gran trayectoria de Frank Rosatto terminaría trágicamente una noche de abril bajo la lluvia primaveral. Uno de los hombres de Ola había vuelto a cobrar venganza. Y fue ahí cuando se decidió el futuro de Sonny.

Desde ese día había quedado a la cabeza de la organización, Rosatto se había encargado de nombrarlo su sucesor antes de morir. La cosa es, que cuando uno trabaja de lo que ellos lo hacían, uno presiente su muerte, y Frank Rosatto no seria la excepción.

Sonny tomo el mando de su organización y hoy en día, cerca de los setenta años, había comprendido que todo lo que quería y tenia, no valía todo lo que había perdido.

Mikey Ola era el dueño de la otra mitad de Londres. Era un tipo torpe, violento y traicionero. Si Ola te ayudaba era porque podía sacar provecho de la situación.

Cerca de sus ochenta años, se había rodeado de jóvenes con hambre de poder y dinero, justo como lo había hecho Rosatto con Sonny. Pero la diferencia radicaba, en que estos jóvenes, se encargaban de sacar a aquellos a los que les deberían estar dando. Y en una de esas operaciones le habían sacado a Sonny lo más importante de su vida: su familia.

Ahora Sonny era un hombre amargado. No era feliz con lo que tenia, y aun añoraba lo que le habían quitado.

Generalmente por las noches, se sentaba en su oficina sobre uno de sus bares muggles a mirar por la ventana y a planear. Planear como vengarse.

Su cabeza seguiría dando vueltas, sus planes desvaneciéndose por no ser lo suficientemente buenos o su hambre de venganza desapareciendo poco a poco con el paso de los años, si no fuera por una persona.

Un solitario golpe a la puerta lo hizo despegarse de sus recuerdos. Con un gruñido le indico que quien fuera que entrara, mientras sujetaba su varita entre sus manos, por si acaso fuera necesaria.

-Sonny-dijo una voz femenina al abrirse la puerta. Una chica recién en sus veinte, de largo cabello rubio se encontraba ahí, frente a el. Detrás de ella un gordito de grandes cachetes, entraba cabizbajo.

-¿A que debo tu presencia aquí, Zarah?

Ella sonrió y camino hasta su escritorio. Cruzando las piernas de una forma sexy, pero no vulgar, se sentó sobre su escritorio, más cerca de lo que una mujer había estado de el en mucho tiempo.

-Ya sabes lo que necesito-le contesto. Sonny la miro sin inmutarse. Sabía lo que quería, quería lo que todos: un _favor_.

-Tengo a mis hombres algo ocupados en este momento-le contesto-puedo desocupártelos para una semana.

-No quiero a tus hombres esta vez-le dijo rápidamente la chica cortándolo con una mano en el aire.

Sonny la miro con el entrecejo fruncido. Estaría loca si creía que el, a esta altura de su vida, se ensuciaría sus manos, con seguramente alguna estupidez.

-Creo que no me conoces muy bien aun, niña-le contesto negando con la cabeza y parándose de su lugar. El gordito que la acompañaba pego un pequeño gritito.- ¿Quién es este?

-Duddle Dursley-dijo mirándose las uñas.

-¿No te dije un millón de veces que no traigas a nadie aquí arriba?

-No dirá nada…es por el que estoy aquí-dijo la chica caminando hasta el gordito y tomando su brazo.-Encontraras demasiado interesante su propuesta.

Sonny miro al chico incitándolo a hablar. El chico estaba transpirando de forma exagerada y temblaba como lo habían hecho muchos en su presencia.

-Yo-dijo en una voz femenina-yo…quiero….quiero matar…quiero eliminar a mi padre…

Sonny levanto una ceja de forma furiosa. Que haría un padre para que su hijo lo odie de esa manera, el no lo sabia, y mucho menos le interesaba, pero la forma en que los ojos se le habían oscurecido, lo hacían tener una pequeña idea del porque.

-¿Y como pagarías?

-No, Sonny-dijo Zarah esta vez seria-déjalo terminar.

-Mi padre se llama Vernon Dursley…trabaja en una-pero fue cortado por la mano en el aire de Sonny.

Dursley. Sabia que había escuchado ese apellido antes, pero no fue hasta escuchar el nombre que reconoció de quien se trataba. Vernon Dursley. Ese hombre era el culpable. Era el quien le había quitado lo más importante que Sonny había tenido.

-Tu padre-dijo Sonny lentamente-trabaja para Mikey Ola.

-Si, creo que es su jefe…pero hace tiempo que también es el mío-la cara de Sonny se transfiguro y tomo su varita con fuerza.

-No hay problema, Sonny-intervino Zarah-es muggle…no tiene idea de nada de lo que paso, ni siquiera sabe para quien trabaja realmente, y mucho menos de quien es su padre en realidad.

-¿Quién es mi padre?-pregunto el gordito asustado.

-Tu padre es el culpable de mi desdicha-dijo Sonny sentándose nuevamente y mirando al chico directamente a los ojos-nosotros nos encargaremos de matarlo…pero se necesita su ayuda, joven Dursley.

-No, no, no. Yo no quiero matarlo.

-Usted no lo hará.

-Y necesito que mi madre no este presente…

-Lamentablemente eso no será posible.

-¿Cómo? ¿No ira a matar a mi madre también? Eso no es parte del plan…

-No-intervino Sonny-no se le hará nada a su madre, pero necesita estar ahí porque ella organizara su cena de despedida…

-¿Que?

-Y también la cena despedida de Ola…

-¿Que? No entiendo nada Sonny-dijo Duddle. Zarah lo pateo disimuladamente.

-Para usted, joven, yo soy el señor Fanucci-dijo cortante Sonny-y no haga tantas preguntas…lo único que tiene que saber es que dentro de dos semanas en su casa habrá una cena adonde se invitara al señor Ola.

-Pero…no puede matarlo en mi casa…los vecinos…

-No me interesan sus vecinos, ni nada de lo que tenga que decir…y Zarah-dijo mirándola con tranquilidad-gracias.

La chica solo sonrió y se dispuso a irse con Duddle que miraba sin comprender.

-¿Que gana usted con todo esto?-pregunto Duddle antes de irse.

Sonny se quedo mirándolo sin gesticular. Zarah se puso algo nerviosa pero no se movió.

-Voy a necesitar que firme unos papeles antes de matarlos-dijo rápidamente sacando unos pergaminos-aquí dice que me dará la mitad de la ciudad que le corresponde a el.

-¿Y que lo hace pensar que firmara?-pregunto el gordito sonriendo nervioso, pero seguro de que su jefe no firmaría.

-Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny Weasley aun recordaba sus años en Hogwarts con cierta tristeza. Recordaba a un chico que le había prometido su amistad, pero que casi terminaba sacándole la vida. Recordaba a una chica que se animo a hablarle cuando todos creían que ella era una asesina. Recordaba a un director que le creyó cuando le dijo que ella no había sido. Y más aun, recordaba a un chico de ojos verdes y gran cicatriz, rescatarla de una gran serpiente.

No sabia porque lo hacia, pero algunas noches, cuando cerraba los ojos para dormir, deseaba volver a Hogwarts. A lo mejor era añoranza de su niñez, deseos de volver a comer aquella comida, a correr por esas laderas, a vivir una época en la que sufrió tanto como gozo. Pero le cambiaria algo: tendría a Harry Potter.

Ahora, con unos años de más, deseaba que su vida fuera tan complicada y sencilla como en aquella época.

-Ginny…

Quería volver a tener doce años.

-Ginny…

Quería que sus hermanos la cuiden.

-Gin…

Quería que Harry Potter la salve.

-¡GINNY!-grito la voz de su madre en su oído.

-¿Que?-grito la chica sentándose en la cama-¡Mama! ¡Me vas a matar de un ataque al corazón! ¡No me puedes gritar así!

-Bueno, hija-dijo nerviosa la mujer-ya paso el mediodía y tu sigues durmiendo.

-Anoche fue una muy larga noche-dijo la pelirroja volviéndose a acostar y mirando hacia la ventana con la vista fija. Era un día soleado, perfecto para el Quidditch o un picnic junto al lago.

-Eso parece-dijo Molly sentándose a los pies de su cama. Llámenlo curiosidad, instinto de madre, o como quieran, pero ella sabia que algo había pasado-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, Ginny.

La chica la miro con tristeza, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas. No sabia cuando todo se había complicado, cuando en su vida todo se veía gris. No sabia cuando, pero si el porque. Sus días habían sido de lo más normales, hasta que Harry Potter decidió volver a su vida un día y darla vuelta por completo.

-¿Es por lo de Hermione? Porque yo no quería que estés así, hija. Voy y hablo con Hermione, y la obligo a que hable con Ronnie…

-No mama-la interrumpió-eso es solo una parte…es…es todo muy complicado. Yo no sabia que crecer era tan complicado. ¿Cuándo deje de ser una niña, mama? ¿Porque cuando uno es chico ansía tanto crecer? Si es horrible…si es mejor no tener problemas, no sufrir, no…nose

Molly la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo con delicadeza, dejándola llorar. Ginny nunca había sido tan demostrativa de sus sentimientos. Molly sentía a veces que era la ultima en enterarse de lo que sentía su hija. Pero esta vez era diferente.

-¿Que paso, Ginny?

-Estoy…me gusta un chico que no es mi novio, y el dice sentir lo mismo…bueno, parece sentir lo mismo…pero todo es muy complicado, veras, el también tiene novia y no parece una mala chica, bueno si no contamos que tiene otro novio también, pero ¿Quién no tuvo un desliz? La cosa es que ahora apareció alguien más…y yo ya ni se que pensar…

-¿Quién apareció?

-Otro chico…uno con el que yo no contaba que podía llegar a pasar algo, pero…es que es tan diferente, y complicado y un completo desastre…a la vez que parece tenerlo todo resuelto, se cree que sabe todo, pero en realidad no sabe nada…y a veces, cuando me mira…

-Ginny, espero que no sea nadie raro…

-Yo no le puedo creer a Harry todo lo que me dice-dijo de repente llamando la atención de su madre-no puedo, menos aun cuando me doy vuelta y aparece Cho y me descuido un rato y aparece Zarah…

-¿Harry te dijo que esta enamorado de ti, hija?

-No precisamente…

-¿Entonces?

-Mama…yo me doy cuenta. Ayer…ayer me beso. Me beso y en eso no se miente. Y de solo recordarlo se me acelera el corazón. Pero eso esta mal…yo tengo a Michael, no puedo lastimarlo…

-Pero si estas enamorada de Harry, Ginny…contra eso no se puede luchar, hace mal…

-Pero no creo que Harry diga toda la verdad-dijo apenada.-A veces pareciera que no le importa nada más que yo. Que quiere llamar mi atención, que quiere tomarme de la mano, que quiere decirme cosas lindas. Y dos segundos después lo veo salir del departamento de Cho después de pasar la noche con ella.

Molly abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Ginny no confiaba en el ojiverde. Molly sabia, por experiencia propia, lo que era no confiar en un hombre, y por lo tanto sabia, que esa, era una dolorosa lección.

Ginny la miro esperando una respuesta, pero Molly no sabia si la chica estaba preparada para escucharla.

-Ginny, ¿hablaste con Harry de esto?

-No…no tuve tiempo-dijo sollozando-ya se que tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento, pero no me gusta pensar en que me va a decir…a lo mejor es solo un momento de atracción y eso es todo, y no quiero escucharlo decir eso…

-Ginny…-dijo su madre incomoda por la situación.

-¡No mama!-la interrumpió-yo no soy Cho…yo no voy a acostarme con alguien que apenas conozco, yo no voy a llegar a eso para conservarlo conmigo…mama…Harry debe sentir algo realmente profundo por Cho…

-Tú no sabes eso…

-Si que se…Harry estuvo con Zarah ocho meses y no le toco un pelo, y ve a Cho una noche…la misma noche en que casi pasa algo entre nosotros, y termina en su cama…y encima tiene el descaro de dejarse ver la mañana siguiente…

Molly a esta altura no sabía si podía seguir escuchando. Su hija estaba sufriendo, por Harry, y a lo mejor el chico no valía tanto sufrimiento. Ella, como madre, no podía permitirle que lastime a la menor de sus hijos.

-Ginny-dijo decidida-si Harry hizo eso fue por algo. Pero tienes que recordar que es un hombre. Los hombres hacen esas cosas…ellos, no piensan con la cabeza…

-Si, ya se con que piensan…y por eso mismo no se si creerle…

-Harry quiere mucho a esta familia, nosotros lo adoptamos como un Weasley más, como un hijo-dijo señalándose el pecho- y como un hermano-dijo señalándola a ella-si bien no me gusta lo que estoy escuchando, me parece que el no haría nada para lastimarte…

Ginny miro a su madre considerando todo lo que había dicho. Se paro de su lugar y dándole un beso a su madre se metió en el baño.

Tenia que ir a la Academia, tenia que hablar de lo que había visto en el despacho de Malfoy, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas triviales.

Si Harry quería algo con ella, que el sea quien la busque. Por ahora era mejor alejarse de el. Ginny siempre había odiado esas relaciones tormentosas que solían tener sus amigas, con chicos que las engañaban y ellas terminaban perdonando. Ella no era así. No quería serlo.

Aun bajo el agua fría de la bañera, recordaba sus días en Hogwarts. Harry había tenido una cosa con Cho en ese momento, pero nada bueno había resultado de eso, según lo que había dicho Hermione. Y ahora, Harry estaba con ella de vuelta. Y ella estaba con Michael nuevamente.

A lo mejor, como aquella vez, todo terminaba bien, y Harry se olvidaba de Cho y ella se olvidaba de Michael. Y todos eran felices.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron caminaba por las callecitas de Hogsmade con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Acababa de pasar una hermosa reunión en la Academia y le darían dos semanas de descanso después de su boda, todo gracias a su excelente trabajo en sus misiones. Y ahora le diría a Hermione que podrían irse de viaje a donde ella quiera.

Apenas faltaban dos semanas para su boda y Ron no tenia ni la menor duda de que eso lo haría feliz. Hermione era todo lo que necesitaba. Por eso se encontraba en Hogsmade, buscando algo para regalarle, quizás unos chocolates, unas flores, un perfume…

Miro la tienda de la Señora Lovertte a lo lejos, eso si que seria bueno. La tienda de la Señora Lovertte era una de la más conocidas tiendas, principalmente porque, verán, ahí se vendía lencería.

Ron sonrió pensando la cara que pondría Hermione si el le llevaba ese regalo. Seguramente comenzaría con algún discurso sobre como esas tiendas eran degradantes para las mujeres o de cómo ese regalo era más para el que para ella. Bueno, en eso estaba algo equivocada. Ambos podían obtener beneficios al respecto.

Más lejos estaba una tienda de joyas. Seguramente un lindo par de aros la harían sonreír gratamente. ¿Que no dicen por ahí que las joyas son las mejores amigas de las mujeres? Bueno, Ron sabia que eso no era así en el caso de Hermione. Los mejores amigos de la castaña eran los libros.

En una esquina distinguió una librería nueva, pero la paso por alto. Tantos años juntos no quería decir que no tenía imaginación. Esta bien regalarle un libro a Hermione tu amiga, quizás a Hermione tu nueva novia, pero a Hermione tu por-ser-esposa no era buena idea. Y pensándolo nuevamente, ya se había quedado sin ideas sobre que libro regalarle.

Una gran casa de venta de flores le hicieron arder los ojos por su colorido. Ron sonrió. Era un clásico. A todas las mujeres, sin importar la situación, un ramo de flores siempre las sorprendían, o por lo menos actuaban sorprendidas. Y Ron, cada vez que llevaba un ramo de flores, obtenía lo que quería.

En su séptimo año en Hogwarts le pidió que fuera su novia y le entrego una pequeña flor amarilla que acababa de encontrar, Hermione le dijo que si. Ese mismo año, antes de que saliera de la enfermería por las heridas de la última batalla, Ron le llevo una flor amarilla que había encontrado otra vez por ahí, para que la chica lo perdone por haber casi muerto. La ultima vez que Ron le había regalado flores, Hermione había aceptado casarse con el.

Cuando salio de la tienda con un ramo de flores amarillas, se sintió aun más seguro de si mismo. Al frente, y al parecer estratégicamente colocado, se encontraba una sucursal del negocio de chocolates más famoso: _Chocolat._

Cruzo apresurado entre la gente y se metió haciendo sonar una campanita sobre la puerta. El lugar estaba más o menos vacío, pero era tan grande que en realidad no se podía decir bien.

-Buenos días, señor. Mi nombre es Nadie y estoy aquí para ayudarlo en lo que necesite.

Una chica de cabello rosa le sonio detrás de un mostrador. Ron se sintió por un momento intimidado por la forma en que lo miraba, pero luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, gracias, voy a mirar…

Los estantes de _Chocolat_ eran más altos que Hagrid. ¿Cómo se suponía que vería lo que había más arriba? Igual Ron encontraría seguramente algo con lo que había a la vista.

Chocolate con nueces y almendras. Chocolate blanco con fresa. Chocolate con nueces con chocolate blanco. Chocolate amargo con calabaza. Chocolate con avellanas y naranja. Chocolate con chocolate.

Era demasiada variedad para su cabeza y su estomago que había comenzado a rogar por un pedazo de chocolate.

Detrás de unos estantes de gomas saltarinas, Ron encontró algo más que interesante. No era chocolate con chicle cubierto de un baño de menta verde con chispitas de chocolate blanco, sino era, Michael Corner, el poco deseado novio de su hermanita.

Era la primera vez que lo vería después del pequeño incidente en su casa. Aun recordaba la impactante noticia que había recibido esa noche, y aun estaba molesto con eso, pero sabia que era mejor que Ginny esperase un hijo de su mejor amigo que de un modelo tirado a más.

-Corner-lo saludo sobresaltándolo, por la espalda. El chico se giro a verlo y lanzo un suspiro de fastidio cuando lo vio. A Ron poco le importo.

-Cuñadito-dijo con falso entusiasmo Michael-¿Que estas haciendo por acá? ¿Incrementando esa panza? Así no vas a poder perseguir a los chicos malos…

-¿Y tu que haces acá?-pregunto sonriendo-porque si viniste a comer dudo que la ropa interior quede algo sexy con un gordito…además, ¿que es eso de cuñadito? ¿Mi hermana no te dejo todavía?

Michael rió con ganas, pero nada supero la sonrisa de superioridad del pelirrojo. Ginny no había dicho nada. Pobre. A veces su hermana era demasiado considerada con los sentimientos ajenos, así que el la ayudaría.

-¿Y porque me habría de dejar? Nosotros tenemos nuestros problemas, pero siempre los resolvemos.

-¿Así como el que tuvieron el día que te presentaste borracho en su casa diciéndole que no trabaje con Malfoy?

-Bueno-dijo nervioso el modelo-eso fue un error que cualquiera comete. Ginny debe saber que Malfoy no es una buena persona, y ella pobrecita, siempre ve lo bueno en la gente…

-El mismo error que cometió contigo-dijo Ron con falsa seriedad-bueno Michael, no podes estar diciéndole a Ginny que hacer y que no…mi hermana odia que la mandonen…además, no creo que te dure mucho…

-¿Que? ¿Que cosa?

-Ginny te va a dejar.

-¿Que? ¿Porque? Mentira…eso es mentira.

-No, es verdad. Ginny te va a dejar, solo que ella ve tan solo lo bueno en la gente, pobrecita, y no quiere lastimarte-dijo imitando la voz de Michael de una forma muy femenina.

-¿Y porque me dejaría? Si es por lo de Malfoy, yo se que ella no siente nada por el y que es solo un trabajo…

-No Michael-dijo Ron seriamente-Ginny esta esperando un hijo de otro.

-¿QUE? ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ESO ES MENTIRA… ¿DE QUIEN? ¿MALFOY? ¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¿COMO NO ME VA A DECIR NADA?

-No seas idiota-lo interrumpió Ron dándole un golpe para que se callara-¿Cómo va a estar esperando un hijo de semejante basura? No, no es de Malfoy.

-Bueno, ¡no me importa quien es el padre! Esto es una locura…mentira… ¡no te creo nada, Weasley!

-Como quieras…pero solo para que sepas…el apellido que llevara el bebe es Potter…

Michael abrió la boca, achinando los ojos y lanzando un suspiro de esos que lanzan las chicas cuando ven a su estrella de rock favorita. Ron por su lado, giro sobre sus talones y camino hasta la salida con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Encontró lo que buscaba señor?-pregunto Kadie.

-Creo que si-dijo Ron sin prestar atención y salio del local. Cuando giro por una esquina algo llamo su atención.

Una tienda de ropa de bebe.

Cruzo la calle con decisión y comenzó a mirar toda la pequeña ropita que había. Una pequeña capa que decía amo a mi papa, un gorrito de mago con la punta doblada, una pequeña escoba de juguete y unos guantes de piel de dragón, fueron los más llamaron su atención.

No había nada de malo si el compraba algo de eso para Ginny. Después de todo era su hermanita y tendría un pequeño Weasley. Y por más que quisiera arrancarle todos los pelos de la cabeza, y otras zonas más dolorosas, a Harry en el momento, no dejaba de ser su mejor amigo.

-¿Así que dejaste embarazada a Granger, Weasley?-pregunto una voz serpentosa a su espalda.

Ron, en vez de preocuparse, saltar sobre Malfoy y molerlo a golpes, o solo hechizarlo, giro y miro al rubio con suficiencia.

-No, Malfoy…Hermione no esta embarazada…

-Gracias, Merlín-dijo el chico chocando las palmas de sus manos-¡no me quiero ni imaginar lo que saldría de esa unión!

-Me alegro…porque seria medio asqueroso de tu parte estar pensando en Hermione y yo de esa forma-dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos ante la mirada incrédula de Malfoy. El chico sonrió y copio su postura.

-¿Entonces?-dijo señalando con el mentón la tienda-¿Alguno de tus hermanos piensa seguir plagando la tierra de pelirrojos insoportables?

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja. Que perfecta oportunidad se presentaba frente a sus narices, y el, como todo Weasley de carácter no la dejaría escapar.

-¡Que curioso que lo preguntes!-dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro del rubio y riendo-¿A que no sabes quien esta embarazada?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry lavo sus anteojos bajo en agua con esmero. Hacia días que no veía bien creyendo incluso que su vista había empeorado fue a ver a un medimago. Demasiado grande fue la vergüenza que paso cuando, una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños, le dijo que solo tenia sucio sus anteojos. Así que juntando coraje, para salir con la frente en alta de aquel lugar, se dispuso a lavar sus anteojos.

Esto era demasiado para el.

Siempre había sido propicio a los papelones en público. La gente solía señalarlo, hablar por lo bajo e incluso mirarlo con miedo, pero nunca antes se había reído de el. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba lo mismo en poco tiempo.

El solo pensar en eso le recordó a Ginny y sonrió con nostalgia. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Ginny era demasiado importante para el como para andar con jueguitos entre ella y Cho. Debía pensar bien que hacer.

-¿Soñando despierto, Harry?-dijo una voz detrás suyo. El chico no tuvo ni que girarse para saber que Ginny Weasley estaba detrás de él.

-¿Te gustaría saber con que estaba soñando?-dijo levantando una ceja. Ginny rió y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Pervertido.

-Puritana-Ginny rió aun más.- ¿Que hacías acá? ¿Estas enfermo?

-Me dolía un poco el estomago-era mejor mentir a que la pelirroja se diera cuenta lo tonto que había sido. Ella solo sonrió con ternura.

-Podías haber preguntado-le dijo-yo conozco la receta perfecta.

Harry la miro algo desconfiado, haciéndola reír nuevamente. El chico se sorprendía cada vez que estaba con Ginny, era conciente de que no era tan gracioso, eso podría haberlo hecho pensar que Ginny definitivamente esta coqueteando abiertamente con el, pero al conocerla tan bien, sabia que la pelirroja reía cada vez que podía.

Y a el la encantaba hacerla reír.

-¿Vamos a tomar un café?-le pregunto estirando el brazo para que Ginny lo tome. La pelirroja arrugo la nariz de forma un poco graciosa.

-Prefiero un licuado-le dijo tomándolo de la mano, en vez del brazo.

-¿Averiguaste algo de Malfoy?-pregunto Harry de repente justo cuando les traían sus pedidos.

-No mucho-dijo Ginny sin mirarlo-encontré unos papeles muy raros en su escritorio…recortes de periódico y fotos de mortífagos que escaparon o murieron…

-¿Nada más?

Ginny trago mucho licuado y negó con la cabeza. Estaba mintiendo, pero quería averiguar más sobre esas carpetas que el rubio tenia de cada uno antes de decir algo.

-Bueno, entonces-dijo Harry-tenemos que planear nuestro próximo paso.

-¿Ahora?-se quejo la pelirroja-Pero si la estábamos pasando tan bien…

-No se que pasa por tu cabeza cada vez que tocamos el tema de Malfoy que inmediatamente se te ocurre algo mejor a hacer…-dijo acusadoramente el pelinegro.

-¿A si?-dijo Ginny sonriendo-No me di cuenta.

-Hace un mes me obligaste a comer hot dog en una competencia…

-Yo sabia que de todo el hambre acumulado por años podías ganar…

-Pero no gane…

-El segundo lugar es tan bueno como el primero…

-No recuerdo que me hayas dicho eso después que perdí mientras me gritabas que no era una niña que abra la boca y coma-dijo el chico juguetonamente mientras Ginny sonreía, pero con la mirada perdida.

-¿Harry?

-Mmmmm…

-¿Estas durmiendo con Cho?-el pelinegro trago tan rápido su café que se quemo toda la garganta e incluso, como el pensó, el estomago por completo.

-¿QUE? ¡No!-dijo rápido cuando se recompuso, a pesar de que el color rojo en su cara le duro mucho tiempo.

Ginny solo asintió con la cabeza, pero no le creía. Y escucharlo mentirle en la cara fue más doloroso que solo pensarlo.

-¿Y tu? ¿Con Michael?

Ginny solo negó con la cabeza con menos efusividad, pero siguió pensando en silencio por un largo rato. Harry no creyó que la situación se podía poner peor, pero ya que ella había sacado el tema a relucir, el también considero propicio discutir su situación.

-Yo te quiero a ti Ginny-dijo bajito, pero sabiendo, que la chica escucharía.

-Entonces…haz algo que lo demuestre-Harry sonrió pero Ginny se enojo y negó con la cabeza-no eso, idiota…

-Yo voy a terminar con Cho-dijo lentamente-lo voy a hacer ya que me lo pides.- Ginny arrugo el entrecejo.

-¿Ya que te lo pido? No tienes que terminar con ella porque te lo pido…sino porque tú lo quieres…

-Bueno, si…yo también quiero…-dijo Harry mirándola como se enojaba, entonces considero que el también debía enojarse-¿Y que me dices de Michael?

-¿Que con el?

-Termina con el-dijo levantando la voz. Ginny miro a todas partes del local avergonzada y con un movimiento de cejas le indico que baje la voz.

La pelirroja no contesto, y miro su gran licuado en silencio. Harry no entendía. Ella llevaba mucho tiempo con Michael, a lo mejor no lo amaba pero si lo quería. Para el era todo más fácil, apenas llevaba unos días con Cho. Hombres. Nunca entienden nada.

Harry trago saliva lentamente. No le gustaba el silencio ni el gesto de tristeza en Ginny. ¿Que de complicado podía tener romper una relación? El solito había terminado con Zarah, y aquí estaba de lo más bien. Mujeres. Nunca las entendería.

-Terminare con Cho, cuando tú termines con Michael-dijo Harry con una sonrisa triunfante que no hizo más que enojar a Ginny hasta lo máximo que duraba su paciencia.

-Idiota-dijo la chica parándose.-No puedo terminar con Michael así nomás…

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-¡¿Que?! No puedo creer que me estés preguntando esto…

-Tienes que elegir de una vez Ginny.

-Yo ya elegí.

-No parece que fuera a mí-dijo el pelinegro parándose de su lugar, dándole tiempo a Ginny para que lo detenga, pero ella no lo hizo entonces, enojado se fue.

Por el rabillo del ojo la vio pagar la cuenta y salir por la puerta más lejana a el, cruzar la calle y perderse entre la gente. Harry lanzo todo el aire de sus pulmones y camino hasta su departamento.

Llamo el ascensor, y cuando este llego se llevo una asiática sorpresa.

-¡Harry! Te estuve esperando un rato largo y no aparecías…ya me estaba yendo-dijo sujetándolo de la manga de la camisa y metiéndolo en el ascensor.

-Fui a la Academia-mintió sin saber porque.

-Bueno, yo traje unos spaghetti para comer, un rico vino…todo para pasar una linda noche.-dijo jugando con el cuello de la camisa del chico, y sin esperar respuesta le dio un beso de esos que dejan sin aliento.

-Cho-dijo cuando se separaron al mismo tiempo que el ascensor llegaba a su piso-no me siento muy bien…

-Tranquilo, yo cocinare…-dijo comenzando a desprender la camisa del chico lentamente mientras le daba unos besos en el cuello.

-¿Que haces?-dijo Harry. Cho solo sonrió y abrió la puerta con la llave que saco del pantalón del chico.

-La cena puede esperara hasta más tarde-dijo levantando las cejas de forma sexy-¿Quieres pasar?

Harry la miro por unos segundos, y se volvió a ver el largo pasillo. Ginny ya pensaba que habían dormido juntos, no tenia ninguna intención de dejar a Michael, parecía sentir algo por Malfoy y hacia todo el doble de complicado.

Pero _no_ podía hacerle eso.

-¿Harry? ¿Vas a pasar?

-Si-dijo metiéndose detrás de la asiática y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

**Perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero estaba muuuuy ocupada. Espero les guste el capitulo. No odien a Harry por lo que hace, a veces los hombres no piensan con la cabeza, como bien dijo sabiamente Molly y como toda mujer debe saber…en fin, en el capitulo que viene, tendremos más de Hermione y Ron…algunas cosas que finalmente se solucionan, otras que empeoran…espero sus reviews y gracias por todos los reviews de apoyo que recibí con el capi anterior. Muchas gracias.**

**YOGINNY**


	15. Chapter 15

**Primero que nada feliz 2007! Perdón por la demora pero estaba de vacaciones. Sin decir más los dejo con el capitulo y espero sus reviews!**

**YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 15**

Los grandes psicólogos de la actualidad, siguiendo a muchos anteriores, aseguran que cuando una persona muere, aquellos que se quedan en este mundo experimentan diferentes etapas para sobrepasar el hecho tan doloroso. Furia, negación, furia nuevamente, tristeza y, finalmente, aceptación. Quizás la parte más dura sea la última. Admitir que alguien ya no estará mas, puede llegar a ser la prueba mas difícil que nos toca pasar, y por la que todos, lamentablemente, tenemos que transitar.

Pero hay algo que aquellos grandes hombres se olvidaron de decir. Y es que entre la vida y la muerte hay una estrecha diferencia. Y por eso, aquellas diferentes etapas, también se pueden aplicar a los casos inversos a la muerte: la _vida_.

Si Hermione Granger se tuviera que ubicar en alguna de aquellas etapas seria demasiado difícil. La vida de una mujer embarazada significaba varias cosas, además de la final aceptación. Significaban los pies hinchados y dolorosos, la ropa quedándole mas apretada, los constantes calores y cambios de humor, las portentosas ojeras, y las náuseas matutinas.

-Hermione...-escucho a Ginny llamarla por lo bajo. Acababa de discutir con ella por la estupida razón de no querer que uno de los cojines de sillón este sobre la mesa ratona cuando Ginny se sentaba. _¡¿Que le tienes miedo a un almohadón?!_ Le había gritado.

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny-dijo bajito-estoy cansada de mis cambios de humor...

-Todos lo estamos-dijo Harry sin separar la vista de su taza de café, acurrucado en su silla.

-Oh, Harry-dijo Hermione-no debí decir eso…fue un comentario bastante desubicado de mi parte…-la verdad era que tanto Ginny como ella pensaban que era verdad, pero gritarle ¡_Pareces un perro en celo cada vez que estas con Cho!_, había sido un poco demasiado.

-Bueno-intervino Ginny mirándose las uñas-es un poco verdad...

Harry la miro de reojo, sin moverse de su posición, y volvió rápidamente su vista al te. Ni la pelirroja ni el habían vuelto a hablar de ellos como mas que amigos, desde aquélla vez que se pelearon en un café. Y… bueno, luego Harry termino..._ ¡Idiota!_ era lo único que el chico podía pensar.

-Es difícil tener que seguir con esta mentira-dijo Ginny sacándose un almohadón de debajo de su abrigo-este almohadón me da comezón en el estomago.

Hermione rodó los ojos indignada. ¿Que acaso no podía hacer un simple favor?

-Eso es cierto-dijo Harry-el señor Weasley me dio consejos de cómo criar a sus hijos cuando lleguen a la pubertad, y creanme que no les gustara saber donde tuvo Ron su primer vello juvenil.

-¿A que hora llega Ron?-dijo Ginny rascándose el estomago.

-No hagas eso que es de mal gusto-le dijo Hermione irritada tomando una revista de su mesa y comenzándola a abanicarse-¡esto esta insoportable! Voy a abrir todas las ventanas.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Harry moviéndose de su lugar.- ¡Afuera hacen 5º!

-¡¿Quieres que me muera de calor?!-grito la chica. Harry volvió a mirar su taza, volviéndose a acurrucar en su lugar.

-Hermione-dijo Ginny tranquilamente-¿a que hora vuelve Ron?

-¡No se!-grito la castaña-¡No tengo idea a que hora vuelve! ¡Tenia una maldita misión en no se donde con no se quien! ¡Seguro que con alguna Auror hermosa! ¡Y yo acá llevando a su hijo!

-Ron tiene que trabajar-dijo Harry, seguramente sin pensarlo, mientras Ginny negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Tiene que trabajar? ¿Tiene que trabajar?-dijo Hermione perdiendo la calma-¡El me hizo esto! ¡El muy infeliz me hizo esto! ¡¿TIENE QUE TRABAJAR?! ¡YO TENGO QUE CARGAR A SU HIJO POR NUEVE MESES! ¡¿QUIÉN TIENE EL TRABAJO MAS DURO?!-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Harry que se intento esconder detrás de una silla. Ginny se había escondido detrás del cojín que ya no reposaba sobre la mesa ratona.

Hermione los miro con furia, intercalando su mirada asesina entre uno u otro. Ginny bajo el almohadón e intento acercarse lentamente a ella. Harry al ver que la pelirroja se movía, se unió a ella, pero por detrás, cubriéndose atrás de Ginny ante cualquier posible golpe. Hermione los miro atenta, y al verlos frente a frente comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Ginny le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras Harry no sabia que hacer.

-Hermione...tienes que hablar con Ron...-dijo Ginny algo nerviosa. Hermione se seco las lágrimas. Miro a Ginny con los ojos asesinos y a Harry por sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, y los empujo de su frente.

-¡DEJENME TRANQUILA!-grito la chica entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta con toda fuerza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ronald Weasley sabia que una de esas noches Hermione lo mataría. Estar en una misión a tan altas horas de la noche significaba un poco de preocupación, algunos abrazos inesperados y reconfortantes besos antes de dormir, pero últimamente, significaban grandes gritos ante su llegada.

Ron no sabia bien que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento, debía concentrarse en su objetivo mas reciente: una organización escondida de lavado de varitas se ocultaba detrás de lo que aparentaba ser un simple bar muggle. Pero Ron conocía bien como eran las cosas en realidad.

Esa gente era de la más tramposa. Hacia unos meses, había sacado de combate a Seamus Finnigan su ex compañero de habitación en Hogwarts, en una operación encubierta para el Ministerio, luego de que lo atacaran por la espalda cuando intentaba entrar al tan extraño cuarto de atrás. Allí, según le habían dicho, se escondía una bruja de la alta alcurnia, organizando la operación de lavaje.

Últimamente, y tras la derrota de Voldemort hacia ya mas de cinco años, los chicos malos, como les decían en la Academia, habían decidido atacar el mundo del comercio, y el lavado de varitas era el mas peligroso de todos. En un país americano, habían causado la muerte de una persona, por el uso peligroso que ocasionaban aquellas varitas, que al parecer eran exportadas del país.

Ron miro a ambos costados. La noche estaba muy tranquila. Muy pocos clientes habían entrado esa noche al bar, entre ellos una chica que le pareció muy conocida, pero no pudo ver bien de quien se trataba.

Harry había sido muy pícaro. Había zafado de la misión alegando que tenía que acompañar a Ginny al medimago. Claro que Ron no se opondría. Estaban hablando de la salud de su hermanita y de su sobrinito. Sonrió cuando recordó la cara de su mejor amigo y Ginny cuando vieron el regalo que el les tenia.

-Weasley-dijo detrás suyo McHellen su compañero por aquella noche-Esto esta muy aburrido. Voy a comprar unos cigarrillos al negocio de enfrente.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y lo vio marcharse. Aquella misión era pan comido. Seguramente no tardarían en ver algo sospechoso y podrían tener las pruebas suficientes para presentar una carpeta al director de la Academia para obtener el permiso de irrumpir en el lugar.

A Ron le encantaba las operaciones ordenadas. Unos entraban por el techo, otros por atrás, otros por el frente y por ultimo, aquellos de mayor rango, como el, entraban rompiendo una ventana o algo así. Su mejor entrada, había sido una vez que atrapo a un ladrón de calderos experimentales en un laboratorio de muestras de dragón, en un pueblito cerca de La Madriguera. Aquella vez, había roto una ventana en el techo del lugar y caído sobre el manilargo.

Ron sonrió satisfecho y se volvió a fijar en su compañero. El chico estaba charlando animadamente con el dueño del negocio. Tan desatento se encontraba que no atino a ver a una figura, cubierta en una capa, acercarse sigilosamente a sus espaldas, mientras su mano permanecía oculta.

Ron lo percibió inmediatamente. McHellen estaba en peligro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y viendo como el hombre bajo la capa movía su mano, dejando ver su varita, corrió por la calle directo a las espaldas de su oponente, que había comenzado a levantar la varita directo a la cabeza de su compañero por aquella noche.

-¡Ian!-grito Ron, pero el chico no tendría tiempo. Cuando McHellen se dio vuelta, el hombre de la capa lanzo un fuerte rayo que lo golpearía directamente en el pecho, pero Ron se tiro a las piernas del encapuchado, tumbándolo al suelo impidiendo la salida del fuerte rayo.

-¡Impedimenta!-grito un rato después al rubio sujeto que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, mirándolo furioso.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-dijo Ian- Roy Mendez…te estuvimos buscando por mucho tiempo…si que eres una rata escurridiza…

-¿Para quién trabajas?-pregunto Ron apuntándolo con su varita, pero Mendez no se movía, y parecía no estar dispuesto a hablar.

-Entonces vamos a tener que proceder…-dijo Ian mirando a Ron con superioridad. Ambos chicos sonrieron, pero cuando estaban por levantar sus varitas y convocar al resto de los Aurors de turno, alguien los amenazo de atrás.

-Yo que ustedes no hago eso-dijo el dueño del negocio donde Ian había comprado sus cigarrillos. Ron miro a su compañero enojado, pero bajo la varita.

-Nunca confíes en quien te vende cigarrillos…-le dijo Ron por lo bajo.

-Vamos-dijo el hombre-entren al bar…

Ian y Ron se miraron de reojo, el segundo más enojado que el primero. Quería llegar temprano a casa aquel día, pero por lo visto no podría ser. Si que se llevaría gritos de Hermione.

-Vas a ver cuando seas padre si no empezaras a fumar-dijo el hombre del negocio antes de cerrar la puerta del bar detrás de ellos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry y Ginny se miraron desde los lados opuestos de la habitación y no pudieron evitar rodar los ojos exasperados. Ginny tenía poca paciencia, así que aquello no era grave. Pero la situación debería ser demasiado delicada, como para que Harry quisiera correr y cocerle la boca a Hermione.

Hacia aproximadamente dos horas había comenzado a buscar a Ron. Tanto Ginny como Harry creyeron que ante la primera negativa de la secretaria del Ministerio cuando ella le preguntara sobre la ubicación de la misión, Hermione desistiría, pero no.

-…mira, Cindy, no me interesa lo que digan esos papelitos-dijo la castaña a la chimenea, donde la cabeza de una morena de abultado cabello se encontraba-lo único que quiero saber yo es donde esta mi esposo…

-…espere por favor…-fue la única respuesta.

-Hermione porque no esperas que llegue directamente-sugirió Ginny.

-Tú me pediste que lo busque-dijo Hermione acusadora. Ginny volvió a mirar a Harry que solo se levanto de hombros.

-En un momento la atenderá el señor Conner-dijo Cindy la secretaria del Ministerio, sin darle importancia a Hermione, mientras reía con alguien, que no se llegaba a ver, sobre algo que nadie llegaba a entender.-Espere por favor.

-Hace dos horas que estoy esperando-le contesto monótonamente Hermione.

Ginny detrás de la chica resoplo indignada. Lo único que había querido ella era saber a que hora llegaba Ron para ponerse el almohadón en su estomago.

La verdad que no entendía como nadie se había dado cuenta, que la verdadera gordita, era Hermione. La castaña había ocultado su abultado estomago bajo grandes vestimentas que la señora Weasley le regalaba.

_Ron es demasiado ciego_, pensaba Ginny cada vez que el chico abrazaba a Hermione y no notaba ni el menor cambio. _O esta muy enamorado._

-Hermione querida-dijo Oliver Conner jefe de Ron en el departamento de Aurores sección tres, era un hombre de media edad, pero que se conservaba demasiado bien como para ser abuelo de tres hermosos niños-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Gracias Oliver, bastante bien-dijo Hermione con el mismo tono que había guardado para la recepcionista-¿Me harías el favor de decirme donde se encuentras Ronald?

-¿Ronald?-pregunto-Por lo visto estas enojada con el…-dijo el hombre riendo. Hermione se quedo mirándolo sin inmutarse.-De acuerdo…eh…Ron se encuentra-dijo buscando entre unos papeles-esta en una misión en la calle Shepard 23st, en un bar muggle, su compañero por esta noche es Ian McHellen…deberían estar volviendo en media hora…

-Gracias Conner-dijo Hermione por primera vez sonriendo.

-No es nada-contesto el joven hombre-ya sabes lo que necesites…si tienes que pedirme a Ron para que te acompañe al medico no hay problema…o cualquier asunto…de, ya sabes…

-¿Cualquier asunto de que?-pregunto la castaña. Conner la miro como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿De tu embarazo?-dijo el hombre-¿O acaso no estas embarazada y solo engordaste un poco y en ese caso yo me debería estar callando inmediatamente?

Hermione estaba congelada en su lugar mirando al jefe de su futuro esposo mirándola con cara culpable a la vez que sudaba exageradamente. Ginny y Harry miraban el piso, mientras por dentro saltaban de alegría de que la gran mentira había llegado a su fin: Hermione no negaría a su propio hijo.

O al menos eso creían hasta que la chica comenzó a reír exageradamente, moviendo la cabeza haciendo volar su abultado cabello por todos lados.

-¿Yo?-dijo nerviosa-¿Yo embarazada?-rió nuevamente-¡NO! Eso no…por lo menos todavía…debe ser…en realidad estoy algo rellenita…los nervios de la boda será…-rió por tercera vez, aun más exageradamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Oh disculpa entonces-dijo el hombre-pero no estas tan gorda…digo…son solo uno, dos kilitos de más…

Hermione solo lo miro asintiendo con la cabeza. Y Ginny encontró la perfecta oportunidad para intervenir y cambiar de tema.

-¡Hola señor Conner!-dijo sacando la cabeza por un costado.

-¡Ginny Weasley!-dijo sonriendo el hombre-¡Ya sabes que me debes llamar Oliver!

-Claro…Oliver-dijo sonrojándose la pelirroja. Harry detrás suyo se mordió el labio sobrando la situación y decidió meterse el también en la conversación.

-Ollie-lo saludo el chico por sobre la cabeza de ambas chicas-¿Cómo andas? Espero que mejor después de la paliza que te dimos el otro día con mi departamento en Quidditch…

-¡Potter!-dijo sonriendo-¡Si nos ganaron fue porque Ron estaba lesionado! Pero espero la revancha prontamente…

-Eso lo voy a tener que pensar-dijo el pelinegro corriendo a Ginny de su lugar y ubicándose el.

-¿Puedo saber porque no fuiste con Ron a la misión?-pregunto Conner dejando helado a Harry que no sabia que contestar. Ginny se rió maliciosamente detrás del chico. Acompañada enseguida por el hombre de la chimenea.

-…porque claro…-dijo Hermione de repente-pensar que estoy embarazada es lo más sencillo…pero no lo estoy…no, no, no…y no…un gran _no_ con letras brillantes…y flechas de colores señalándolo…

-Hermione…

-En resumen…no-dijo la castaña-un gusto hablar contigo Oliver nuevamente…nos estaremos viendo…adiós.

Y sin decir más desconecto la comunicación y tomando su capa y guantes se paro junto a la puerta de salida.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto Harry.

-Voy a buscar a Ron…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron se encontraba sentado en una silla, sujeto de manos y de pies, con una intensa luz apuntándole a los ojos, y un calor sofocante, cuando ella entro.

Su perfume invadió la habitación con increíble rapidez apenas atravesó la puerta. Miro para ambos costados haciendo girar su gran cola de caballo y poso la mano izquierda en su marcada cintura.

Los zapatos taco aguja no temblaron ni una vez, y sus anteojos oscuros, se movieron rápidamente a la punta de su nariz cuando se giro a verlos directamente. Sus ojos azules parecían dos grandes aljófares y sus rojos labios una tentación.

Ron no supo que decir apenas la vio entrar en su apretado vestido rojo, pero si supo que aquella mujer, les traería grandes problemas.

-Señores-dijo la mujer en un tono que le recordó que las viejas películas muggles, de esas que se ven en blanco y negro-podrían dejarme sola con estos caballeros.

Los hombres que custodiaban la habitación salieron en silencio. La rubia mujer se quedo mirándolos fijamente. Aquellos grandes ojos, parecían capaces de leer la mente.

-Les parecerá absurda esta situación-dijo sacando un largo cigarrillo de su bolso-pero creanme cuando les digo que esto no es nada cuando escuchen los que les puede llegar a ocurrir si alguien se entera de esto.

-¡Nos vendrán a buscar!-grito Ian.

-Entonces-dijo la mujer prendiendo su cigarro-no los encontraran…es así de simple…

-No nos necesitas vivos-le dijo Ron rechinando los dientes-¿que valor tiene esta charla si después nos mataran?

-Oh… ¡muchachos!-dijo actuando sorprendida-no hay necesidad de manchar estos hermosos tapices con sangre…

Ron solo la miro fijo. Ian comenzó a sacudirse en su silla y la mujer, levantando la pierna y apoyándola en el poco espacio que quedaba sin ocupar por el cuerpo del Auror, detuvo su movimiento, dejando entrever una liga del mismo rojo que su vestido.

-Si quieren vivir-dijo la mujer-tendrán que hacer algo por mi, antes de jurarme que nunca le mencionaran a nadie lo que ocurrió.

-¡Ni sueñes que nosotros te ayudaremos!-grito Ian.

-Solos decidirán hacerlo-dijo la mujer-cuando vean lo que pueden perder si no lo hacen.

Ian se quedo mirándola fijamente, pero Ron bajo la vista. Esto era lo último que necesitaba.

-Ian McHellen-comenzó la mujer-27 años, casado, sin hijos. Un matrimonio aburrido, algunas noches de engaño, una que otra mentirilla…

-¡Yo no engaño a mi mujer!

-¿Quién dijo que estábamos hablando de ti?-Ian se quedo viéndola fijamente y bajo la cabeza-Aun así la quieres y respetas…pobre…seria una lastima que ese bello rostro suyo quede marcado para siempre…

-¡Maldita!

-Ronald Weasley-prosiguió parándose frente al pelirrojo-25 años, a punto de casarse… ¿Hermione es su nombre?...ustedes si que son conocidos…salvar al mundo del señor oscuro…que placer…

-No metas a Hermione en el medio-le advirtió Ron.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la mujer-¿Me vas a matar a mí también como hiciste con Malfoy?

-¡Yo no lo mate!-grito el pelirrojo.

La mujer se alejo de ellos y los miro desde la puerta de salida. Tanto Ron como Ian la miraron con odio antes de comenzar a gritarle cosas de manera incomprensible. La rubia mujer sonrió y dio dos golpes a la puerta. Alguien desde afuera le abrió y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, hasta que alguien se digno en hablar.

-No era fea-dijo Ian ganándose una mirada de reproche de Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione salio a toda prisa del departamento seguida de cerca por Harry y Ginny. No le interesaba cual era la misión, ni mucho menos lo que Ron estaba haciendo, pero si, con quien estaba.

-¡Hermione!-la llamo Harry mientras la castaña miraba para todos lados sin saber que hacer-¡No podemos aparecer así nomás! ¡Es un barrio muggle! ¡Nos podrán ver!

-¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar?!-le dijo la chica-¡Ya lo se! Me pase siete años de mi vida repitiéndole lo mismo a Ron y a ti…así que no me vengas ahora con que es un barrio muggle y nos pueden ver…

-Lo siento-dijo Harry por lo bajo, pero Hermione ya se dirigía al estacionamiento de enfrente de su casa.

-¿No iras a conducir tu, cierto?-pregunto Ginny-sabes que es peligroso…en el estado en que te encuentras…

-¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!-pregunto histérica. Ginny solo se levanto de hombros y le tendió la mano para que la castaña le diera las llaves.

-Déjenme conducir a mí-dijo Harry con aires de superioridad.

-Tu no conducirás nada-dijo Hermione rápidamente-ni Ginny lo hará…es mi auto, manejo yo…

-Alguien tiene que pagar el estacionamiento-dijo Ginny y los tres se quedaron mirando. Hermione arrugo el entrecejo y miro a Harry con furia.

-¡No puedes ir tu a pagarlo!-le grito-¡Que poco caballero! ¡Que te cuesta dejar un par de monedas!

Harry miro a Ginny que asintió con la cabeza y se marcho murmurando por lo bajo. Hermione abrió la puerta del auto y comenzó a subir del lado del conductor.

-Hermione-dijo Ginny tranquilamente-estas muy alterada, déjame hacerlo…por tu bien…y el de tu hijo-y agrego por lo bajo-y el del resto de la pobre ciudad.

La castaña la miro por un rato y le tendió las llaves. Ginny, que solo había manejado una sola vez en su vida, inmediatamente comprendió que se había metido en un gran problema.

Hermione se ubico a su lado y la miro indicándole que se apresure. _¿Cómo era esto?_, se pregunto mientras miraba el volante y la palanca de cambios. Observo la pequeña R. ahora recordaba.

Prendió el motor, luego de un par de intentos. Puso reversa haciendo mucha fuerza, y apretó el acelerador sin siquiera mirar por el espejo retrovisor. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por el grito desgarrador que se escucho, proveniente de una voz muy conocida.

-¡Maldición!-dijo Hermione mientras Ginny se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Que no este muerto!- rogaba entre grititos la pelirroja.

-¡Solo es Harry!-dijo Hermione sin preocuparse. Ginny pareció alterarse aun más y bajo del vehículo rápidamente.

Harry estaba tirado en el piso con gestos de dolor. Tenía ambas piernas aprisionadas bajo las ruedas traseras del auto. Miro a Ginny con profundo odio cuando esta se acercó.

-¡Lo siento mucho Harry!-dijo arrodillándose a su lado, mientras varias personas comenzaban a agolparse a su alrededor.- ¡No fue mi intención!

-Si claro-dijo el chico-¡Quitame esto de encima!

Ginny negó con la cabeza lentamente, mientras el murmullo a su costado se acrecentaba. Pronto se sintió la sirena de una ambulancia y la pelirroja sonrió aliviada.

-Tienes que esperar que vengan los médicos-dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras Harry seguía acuchillándola con la mirada-no se puede simplemente mover el auto…hay que ver los daños, si tu columna esta bien, tus huesos…

Pero Ginny no termino de hablar que el escape del auto sonó fuertemente y el vehículo salio disparado, haciendo al chico gritar con dolor.

-¡¡NO ME INTERESA NADIE MÁS QUE RON!!

-¡No!-grito Ginny-¡Hermione se llevo el auto!-miro a Harry que seguía enojado-¿Que vamos a hacer?

-No lo se-dijo el chico sarcásticamente-¿Quieres que salga corriendo detrás de ella?

Ginny solo rodó los ojos, al mismo tiempo que un hermoso enfermero bajaba de la ambulancia y comenzaba a revisar a Harry que solo se puso más furioso al ver las miraditas que la pelirroja le tiraba al chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron abrió los ojos cuando un portazo sonó en toda la habitación. Se quedo mirando el lugar entre sorprendido y asustado. A lo mejor estaba soñando.

-Eh…Weasley…-dijo Ian-¿no es Hermione Granger?

Ron no respondió inmediatamente. Y es que efectivamente se trataba de Hermione. La castaña parecía un monstruo con hambre. Tenía el cabello revuelto, la ropa desarreglada, la pintura de su rostro corrida, y si Ron no hubiera leído la furia en sus ojos hubiera pensado que acababa de ser asaltada.

-Hermione…-dijo en un suspiro antes de que la chica sacara la varita y se la apuntara fijamente.

-¡Le deben haber lavado el cerebro!-grito Ian mientras se comenzaba a sacudir en su silla-¡Nos viene a matar! ¡Ron no quiero morir! ¡¡¡¡Nunca comí langosta!!!!

Ron que miraba fijamente a Hermione se volvió a ver al chico que solo se levanto de hombros.

-¿Nunca comí langosta?-pregunto Ron-¿eso es lo único que te arrepentirías si llegaras a morir? ¿Nunca haber comido langosta?-Ian solo lo pensó un rato y asintió nuevamente con la cabeza.

Hermione dijo algo por lo bajo y ambas sogas que los sujetaban por la espalda cayeron al piso.

Ian se soltó de las manos y se paro en su lugar y apunto a Hermione con su varita.

-¡Aha!-dijo rápidamente-¡No nos pudiste matar!

-Ian…-le dijo Ron negando con la cabeza-Hermione nos vino a salvar… ¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos?

-Es largo de contar-dijo sin dejar de mirar a Ron enojada-te dije que la cena estaba a las 9 y aun así no apareciste…

-Perdón…

-Te dije que teníamos que dormir temprano que mañana tenemos la cita con el padre Wink…

-¿Padre Wink?-pregunto divertido Ian y Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Esto es muy importante para mi, Ronald…uno no se casa todos los días…sino una sola vez…

-Lo siento Hermione-dijo Ron sonriéndole intentando comprar su amistad. Y la castaña no pudo soportar mucho que corrió hasta el y lo abrazo.

Juntos salieron del lugar apresurados. Por su camino hasta la salida descubrieron a unos hombres desmayados siendo atendidos por un grupo de aurores, mientras que su jefe les informo que la misteriosa mujer había desaparecido. Ian contó todo lo que paso, claro que haciéndolos quedar un poco mejor, antes de irse.

Ron y Hermione volvieron caminando de la mano al departamento, mientras conversaban de lo que había pasado.

-¿Quieres un helado?-le pregunto Ron, más bien quería uno para el, pero siempre comprarle uno a Hermione servia como excusa.

-Claro-dijo la castaña. Ron se fue a comprar un par de helados y la chica se quedo mirando la ya vacía plaza cercana a su casa.

-¿De cuantos meses estas?-pregunto una anciana a su lado. Hermione se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Disculpe? Yo no estoy embarazada-dijo rápidamente.

-Claro que si-dijo la mujer.

-Claro que no-dijo Ron detrás de ambas. Hermione creyó que se desmayaría.-Nosotros nos estamos por casar dentro de poco…-le dijo a la mujer-yo también note que esta medio gordita…pero deben ser los nervios, ¿cierto?-pregunto mirando a Hermione. La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Cierto…-dijo por lo bajo.

-Me olvide las cucharitas-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica-ya vuelvo.

-No se lo dijiste todavía-dijo la anciana-me parece bien…porque con esa cara…se llega a enterar y te deja por otra.

Hermione abrió la boca lo más que pudo y vio alejarse a la impertinente mujer, mientras Ron le entregaba su cuchara y le daba el brazo para volver a caminar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry miro sus piernas. Ambas cubiertas con gruesas vendas que le picaban en todos lados. Estaba sentado sobre lo que parecía una silla de ruedas muggle pero que se movía sola. La maldita enfermera muggle que lo había atendido primero le puso una inyección sin dejarlo asimilar la idea. El doctor que lo atendió después le dijo que necesitaba una operación, y para colmo el enfermero que le había dando su teléfono a Ginny fue el encargado de darle un baño de esponja, que Harry aun asegura, no era necesario.

-Vamos no es para tanto-le dijo Luna Lovegood medimago experimentada en tratamientos alternativos, claro que tenia su licencia un poco expirada-los ungüentos que te puse te harán pasar el dolor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…solo trata de tranquilizarte.

-¿Era necesario cortar mi pantalón?-pregunto mirando sus piernas-Tendré que volver así a mi casa…-Luna solo lo miro por un tiempo y luego sonrió.

-Ya debe estar…-Harry sonrió. Había agradecido tanto a los cielos cuando Ginny se lo llevo a escondidas del hospital muggle y lo acompaño a casa de Luna. Y ahora, estaba más feliz, porque realmente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba curado.

-Gracias Luna-dijo el chico-no se como agradecerte…

-No hay problema-dijo la rubia mientras retira las vendas de las piernas del chico-ahora…el color se tiene que ir en un par de días…

-¿El color?-pregunto-¿Que color?

Harry se miro las piernas y noto un rosado color. No parecía aquel que se adquiría cuando se quemaba con el sol, o el color de los pantalones que Zarah le había regalado…más bien parecía el cabello de Tonks en sus mejores momentos de rosa chicle.

-¡¡LUNA!!-grito-¡¿Cómo voy a salir así a la calle?!

La chica una vez más se levanto de hombros y salio la habitación. Harry se agarro la cabeza y salio detrás de la chica. Tenia que comprarse un par de medias hasta las rodillas.

-Ginny esta afuera-dijo Luna dándole un abrazo-¡Suerte!

Harry murmuro algo por lo bajo y salio al jardín. A lo lejos vio la cabellera roja de Ginny y un auto estacionado en la entrada. Sabía que la chica apenas lo vea comenzaría a reír. Pero lo que vio fue peor.

Ginny y Michael se estaban comiendo la boca apoyados en el auto descapotable último modelo del chico. Ginny parecía estar de lo más contenta, y el chico aprovechaba para tocar.

-Este no es mi día-dijo Harry por lo bajo. Michael pareció escucharlo y se giro a mirarlo. Ginny hizo lo mismo y apenas lo vio comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Lindo color, Potter-dijo Michael mientras Harry subía a la parte trasera del auto y Ginny no paraba de reír.-Sobre todo muy masculino…

**Reviews!**

**YOGINNY**


End file.
